Fleeting Chances
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: "Ne Reborn, what do you think I should do if I was sent to the past?" His tutor glanced at him and returned to drinking his coffee..."When you do get sent to the past, no word must be uttered from the future. Nothing must be known, absolutely nothing."
1. Chance Beginning

**A/N: **Ok another fic on the go! Haha as you know, I'm a big FAN of 1827 but I simply love, G27 so here's a story dedicated to them. ^^

* * *

><p>A memory so long ago, a distant past, stilled present and foregone future. It was a wish, one that would never be granted to see that person once again because he knew; it was already too late; just <em>way <em>too late. It came as a sudden gush of realization and a torrent of emotion, ones of which he never understood. _Would you believe my story?_

They say that bygones are bygones. What was lost can never be found and what has past can never be amended. His life was far from ordinary. Forced to be a Mafia boss at the young age of 14, he was left with limited options of what he can and can't do.

He was raised in a warm and humble household with his mother, Sawada Nana. He was weak and often bullied and he can't contest anything to make them go away. It was that way that his life has moved on and gone but then Reborn just had to come and change everything for him.

He wasn't keen on the idea of being a Mafioso or anything of the like. He wasn't even keen on anything _but _living his normal life as pathetic as it seems. It was how he lived for fourteen years and his journey to his teens was already rough but what more now?

Seven long and gruelling years have passed since then and now he's at the ripe age of twenty-one. He's changed he could say, though his ideals since young hasn't. He was a mafia boss now, the leader of the most powerful mafia in existence, the Vongola Famiglia.

He's grown mature and wise beyond most people because he knew he had to, was expected to and needed to. His family was of utter importance. They come first and they come above everything else. To protect them, he needed to be stronger and stronger did he become.

Times have changed and now, things have been in a standstill for awhile. Ever since the defeat of the Millefore from the future seven years ago, no enemy such a scale as them has ever escalated. The Mare ring boss from then was now working as a medical specialist in their ward and it took time for him to get used to that. Well, everyone had a hard time and it took all his power and persuading abilities to stop his cloud and mist Guardians from killing Byakuran at plain sight.

It was a hassle and more often than not, he found himself staring blankly into space out of sheer fatigue and stress. But he knew, all in all that it was all worth it. His family, beloved family was worth all the trouble. Each person a piece of himself, the glue keeping him together, the puzzle pieces on his board called life. He needed them and he knew, they did as well though Mukuro and most especially Hibari would never admit that. A sardonic smile flitted across his lips.

His Mist and Cloud Guardians have always been his most troublesome Guardians but their missions were always executed perfectly. Well, more sadistic for Mukuro and more brutally for Hibari. He didn't want to admit it but their ways were one of the main reasons Vongola was more feared than ever. Tsuna laughed amusedly at that. _Yes, definitely Vongola wouldn't be able to stand as such a strong Famiglia without them._

Fight after fight and threats from families due to his Guardians' doings now seem just an everyday occurrence and he thought, it would always be the same. However, assumptions can be deadly. As they say, the most painful thing of all is unfulfilled hope which he knew meant assuming. But lately, it has come to his attention that in a few years, he would need to find a wife, marry and produce an heir. The Vongola bloodline must not die and he knew that but he's never thought that it would be equivalent to suffering in his part.

He knew his duty required such a feat on his part. His fleeting affections for Kyoko were all in the past and now she's happily married to a subordinate of his, though Onii-san had to make a fuss about it. He was happy for her and his mind never wandered to the possibilities of her being by his side. If's and what if's were the things he never ventured in because he knew they were waste of time. Instead of wishing for something, why don't you do something to make it happen? Was what Reborn told him and he knew he was right and until now he's embodied that saying. He lived by it but for the past few days, his ideals and composure he's worked on for years were starting to crumble.

Tsuna sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was a few moments rest he was given by his sadistic tutor, Reborn and he appreciated it. Though he should be relishing it in the bask silence of his study, he was wasting it on such depressing thoughts. It was all his tutor's fault, if he hadn't made him read something so stupid, he wouldn't be like this, always wondering and mooning over such useless things.

"Ugh, what the hell am I doing?" Tsuna sighed, a hundredth sigh he'd say, and stretched his stiff limbs. Instead of surrounding himself with such depressing thoughts, he should be checking up on his trusted mechanics for the updates on the new security system for the Vongola Base.

With that in mind, the brunette trotted out of his office, making sure to lock it behind him and walked towards the nest of his three wonderful mechanics. Of course, he could hardly call one of them as wonderful but he still tries his best. He just hoped Giannini won't cause too many problems for Spanner and Irie.

The automatic steel doors opened and he was greeted with the sight of dozens and dozens of metal scraps littered around the room. A pink device stood out of place around the seemingly grey covered room and Tsuna stared curiously before him.

"Ano, what are you guys doing?" Irie popped out from behind the large device and he smiled nervously at him.

"Hello there Tsuna, is there something you need?" Tsuna's brows raised in question and pointed at the computers behind them.

"About the security system, is it done?" Spanner walked towards them having come from the washroom, waving at Tsuna along the way.

"There's nothing to worry about, Vongola. The security system is as good as new. We're just killing time now." The brunette pursed his lips in thought and proceeded to the center of the room, coming closer to the device he knew and was familiar with for as long as he could remember. It's what has brought them dilemma after dilemma which he didn't want a repeat of and to see this device after such memories, he must say he's quite wary of it.

"Then, what are you doing with the Ten-Year Bazooka?" The blonde mechanic appraised him with a disinterested glance before connecting his computer to the pink device.

"Giannini is out as of the moment. Shouichi and I got bored so we're trying to improve this prototype by making the effects longer." Tsuna stared confused.

"But what for? Isn't there already a device that we've used before to bring people to the past and back?" _Like the time in Millefore. _And both mechanics understood what the Decimo meant, who would forget that incident? It was forever ingrained in their memory that's why it's still a wonder as to why Byakuran pledged loyalty to Vongola in spite of remembering what happened.

"There's no particular reason just that the bazooka from the Bovino Family has the potential to do much more than the device of the past." Tsuna stared at the pink device, examining it in every direction. _How can this be of much use? _He knew that it was used to first bring them into the future seven years ago but other than that, what use would such device have? As far as he knew, there was no need to make use of such a dangerous device once again.

"Oh, I see. Don't mind me then." The brunette smiled at them and both mechanics continued their work not minding the presence of their boss if anything, they were comforted by it. Tsuna has always carried such an aura before and even now, that aura of calmness and relief never changed. Moments passed and a ruckus was heard suddenly.

"Tsuna! Help me!" A mass of black and brown went past him and he was forced to watch helplessly when he saw Lambo running away from a pissed off I-pin.

"Lambo! Come back here, you stupid cow!" Said child ran a bit faster and the two mechanics were forced to stop their work. Spanner sighed frustrated.

"Vongola, would you keep your children away from our base? It's really hard to work with them frolicking around." It's not like he wanted them there but really he's never been able to stop them before, what more now?

"Lambo, I-pin, please stop running around! You're disturbing their work!" His shouts seem unheard as both children tried to catch each other. Really, this day has been tiring especially with his thoughts running amuck and now, babysitting children. What comes next?

"Baka-Tsuna! I said help me!" The brunette toppled over when a mass of something heavy went on top of him.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna flapped his hands like a duck would trying to regain balance but all seems futile because Lambo wasn't as light as he used to be when he was five. He groaned as he fell and forced himself to sit upright when something fell on him again. _Ow! What the hell was that? _A sound of a 'poof' was heard and he only had a momentary realization before his eyes widened. _Fuck! _And his world blurs and once again he was forced to reacquaint himself with the time warp of the Ten-Year Bazooka.

Four people stared at each other, then at the pink device, and then at the spot their boss was before. They stayed in silence before the situation dawned on them.

"Tsuna's gone." The red head uttered before his eyes widened in dawning horror because five minutes have already passed and nothing seems to be happening.

"The Vongola's stuck, isn't he?" Spanner stated apathetic and without further ado, Shoichi ran out calling for his Guardians and of course his sadistic tutor. This was bad, _really bad. _And he seems to be the only thinking so because Spanner just resumed his work while the children chased after one another.

...

"Where in the world..." Grass filled his surroundings, flowers petals levitated in the air as the spring breeze swept across the land. His hair kept in his usual ponytail danced around him having been set free from his transport to this unknown place. Brown doe eyes surveyed the area warily. Where was he? Everything around him seemed calm yet he knew looks can be deceiving and even such a peaceful area like this can be very dangerous. _Just like the last time. _Well, the perks of this time was that he didn't wake up from a coffin, just a green meadow. _This situation is not any better. _

He knew he's been here for more than the allotted time of five minutes and something is definitely wrong. He's stuck and he knew that well. Seriously though, where in the world was he? Was he sent to the future again? Dread suddenly flowed through his system, was something horrible going to happen again? His heart beat accelerated at the mere thought of it. He looked around him wildly. _That can't be, now can it? _Tentatively, he took a step towards his right. Just as Reborn says, when you get lost, always go right.

"Who are you?" His whole form stilled. A voice, smooth and low carried through his ears. Why wasn't he aware of his presence till now? He cursed silently to himself. For a moment, he'd let his guard down out of paranoia. If Reborn somehow gets word of this, he'll undergo training again and he did not want to be bedridden for a week _again. _Tsuna looked back and waited with bathed breath as a figure slowly emerged from the shadows; slowly but surely, the unknown man emerged and when he did, he felt his whole body shake out of fear and shock.

"_Neh Reborn, what do you think I should do if I was sent to the past?" His tutor glanced at him and returned to drinking his coffee._

"_What brought this about, Dame-Tsuna?" A small smile formed on his lips, that nickname still stuck, didn't it? _

"_It's the book you gave me, Dandelion Girl, was it?" He felt his tutor get up from his seat and walk towards the door. _

"_When you do get sent to the past, no word must be uttered from the future. Nothing must be known, absolutely nothing." Tsuna stopped signing a document and looked up from his desk. _

"_Why?" Reborn stopped in his tracks and turned to him. A frown marring his face and his features promised pain if he didn't stop asking soon but it was his fault in the first place for making him read that book. His tutor glared at him and proceeded out the door. His words resounding in his ear. _

Those words permeated through his brain and he took the warning well but as he stared at the man before him, all his inhibitions seem to fade. Golden blonde hair swayed in the wind, sky blue eyes glowed eerily under the canopy shade of the trees. His built firm and strong but still elegant and graceful. His cape flapped around him silently, the Vongola emblem shining proudly as if it belonged there on top of his ensemble. Tsuna knew that it did belong there because the person that stood before him was none other than Giotto or Ieyasu as others would say but he was more profoundly known as the Vongola's First Boss, Vongola Primo.

"Who are you?" The same question lingered around them and Reborn's words rang loudly in his ears.

"_Because if you do, Tsuna, your world will end. Your existence would be erased and so will your relation to everyone connected to you." _

* * *

><p> So what do you guys think? R&amp;R please! ^^ Oh right, you can tell me which Vongola First Guardians you want Tsuna to interact with. <em><br>_


	2. Silent Requiem

**Replies: **

**CeruleanAndGray - **Thanks so much for liking this. Giotto already appeared you know ^^**  
><strong>

**iloveyaoi-G27 **- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Cherrychan88 - **For some reason, I can't get enough of G27 and time traveling fics haha so we're on the same boat here. ^^ Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing.**  
><strong>

**kimihearts **- Ahh no, my English isn't perfect haha someone just pinpointed a mistake of mine. Whoosh but thanks for the complement. English isn't my mother language so I struggle with it. Your support means a lot and I'll finish this no matter what. Thanks so much ^^

**stormypeach1396 - **Wah thanks so much for telling me haha I was a bit dazed when I was doing this so really really thank you! **  
><strong>

**NoName - **You'll know in this chapter that Tsuna won't be explaining anything haha you'll understand when you read. Thanks so much for reading this. Have a nice day too.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that but summer classes will be starting tomorrow so for the time being, I won't be able to update anything. I'll do my best though because for some reason, my muse won't leave me alone. Haha anyway, I'm really happy today because I was finally able to watch the first episode of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi! It's amazing! Hope you guys can watch it too. ^^

* * *

><p>The Vongola Famiglia, a world-renowned Mafia family. Its connections and resourced are massive, not to mention their accomplices are efficient. They were definitely strong and most often feared. However, at times he didn't want to be a part of it.<p>

The consequences of their work were a bit too much on his part. It was all too tiring at times and his mind would wander back to the times they were nothing but a small, vigilant group trying to protect people from harm's way. Their show of strength was just an innocent display of kindness and passion to help another person, a human being just like the rest of them.

But when was it that they've come to such great heights and considered to be one of those killing the innocent? When was it that the time came they were considered to be a feared group when all they wanted was to help people? It was never their intention to become known to the world and never was it his intention to be a leader of many but here he was now.

Why was he doing all this again? To attain power? To gain money and be rich? No. He shook his head at the notion of such thoughts brimming in his mind. There was no way it was like that. It's to protect and help people, right? To want to be able to keep his loved ones safe? Especially now, wars were escalating around the world and most especially now when countries were at the prime of their greed wanting to conquer the rest of the world.

Since the start of his era, suffering and pain were what he was accustomed to, bore witness to. It was all he's seen from his small village to the rest of the areas he stumbled upon. No one was safe and even though such saddening display of humanity had ceased its course for awhile, it doesn't mean it has disappeared. True as it may that due to rising mafia families left and right, order has somewhat reigned.

He knew, however, that a deceitful surface serve as a veil to fool anyone who knows little and he was no fool, nor was his family. He sighed heavily and busied himself with his surroundings. Even for him, ease of mind was not something he should be familiar with, especially with this heightened perception he was born with. Never had he thought that he would be gaining family members so quickly and it never crossed his mind to be who he was today.

He was Giotto, Vongola Primo and also the boss of the Vongola Famiglia. What has he come to? For the past months, he's been torn between duty and himself; the Giotto who wanted to help and the Primo who had to fight for survival. Who was he now anyway?

He loved his Famiglia and he'll do anything to protect them. That much was true but why was he burdened to hold such a position? This was what he wanted, right? To have the power to protect and keep his loved ones safe. But at what cost? To kill and involve other people as well? His ideals and virtues have been set from the start but what good is that when his hands were stained with blood?

He was...confused. Not only that but the rising threats from other families have prompted his allies to convince him to marry and produce a suitable heir as soon as possible. He was 24 already and by right, he was more than ready to be married. Sure, he's had his fair share of relationships with women but settling down was never in his interest. His Famiglia was more important than such trifling matters.

"Dio, abbi pietà della mia anima.(1)" Giotto hoped that his feelings would settle soon, He can't be distracted, not now. He knew it would bring devastating results if he does become irresolute. The blonde man walked leisurely, his footsteps silent and guarded. The spring breeze ruffled his ensemble and caressed his hair slightly. _If only peace was an option. _But it never was.

This silence was his only alternative to peace, one that he knew never existed but it was what they hoped for. He needed this, just a bit of time to himself to clear his head and time to set his mind at ease for now at least. His Guardians were too rowdy for his tastes this morning and his throbbing headache wasn't helping any. Giotto knew he'll be in a lot of trouble venturing outside the Vongola territory but this forest always helped him calm down. Well that and his intuition has been prickling him all morning and for some reason, he was unable to identify if something good or bad will come.

He was curious and by nature he was a very curious being and his hyper intuition wasn't helping. His Guardians sometimes wanted to hurt him for that. An amused smile painted his lips. He couldn't blame them. 'Curiosity killed the Cat,' after all. Another excuse would be is that he needed to confirm it before jumping onto conclusions.

What if it was just a false alarm? He didn't want Daemon _and _Alaude on his case again because if they get pissed and not directed at each other, he was at the receiving end of it. Patrolling the area on his own once in awhile, can't be that bad now, can it? _Or not. _His senses prickled and his hands patted his vest slightly where his gloves lie. There was someone ahead and he can't let himself be taken off guard.

Masking his presence was never a hard thing to do and that he did. With narrowed eyes, he stalked silently into the heart of the forest. Enemy or not, he can't let his guard down because even children were dangerous nowadays. His body stilled, however, when he was met with flowing hair.

The person's back was towards him but he could identify this as male, though very petite he would say. Chocolate brown hair surrounded his form, swaying and dancing and somehow he was intrigued. If this person was an enemy, he'd be dead by now being so defenceless. His intuition acted up again and he realized that maybe this person wasn't an enemy, after all but he still needed to know who he is.

"Who are you?" Giotto saw the figure tense as he walked forward. Slowly but surely, the unknown man turned to him. Sky blue eyes clashed with brown doe-like eyes. He was known to have an effective poker face and unfathomable composure but he felt his facade slip as he stared before him. The stranger stared at him with fear and something he can't identify, he wondered why.

The gentle breeze surrounded them and the unknown man's hair swayed silently around him along like a halo on an angel's crown of hair. Doe eyes stared unsurely but his form stated otherwise. The stranger was wary of him but his stance proved to be alert yet he looked vulnerable. The brunette donned on simple slacks and a long-sleeved shirt. Giotto knew that individuals wearing such a simple outfit should look ordinary but on this person, he looked regal. No, he was _beautiful. _

...

Ok, he had plenty of options. Plenty meaning he could run and get caught for looking suspicious or he could lie his way out which isn't possible. So maybe plenty can't be used as reference to his current dilemma so what the hell does he do? His rings were covered with black gloves he's taken to wearing and that's good. He can't be known as Vongola Decimo, he didn't want to disappear yet.

If somehow he was known to have come from the future, a series of questions would be thrown his way and he can't tell them anything. It would cause an imbalance and Reborn would definitely kill him one way or another. So it's better not to let them know who he was lest getting dumped into endless troubles. _Screw my life. _

He can't lie to Primo; his hyper intuition came from him, after all meaning any lies would be detected easily. He didn't have any options and he hoped he didn't have to do that but what choice does he have? It's like what he was told before, 'If you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all.'

Hypothetically, the same situation applies though a bit different from the meaning. In other words, since he can't say anything why speak at all? He looked up and his heart beat accelerated slightly at the sky, blue eyes staring intently. He must do this. Tsuna stepped back when Giotto moved forward and he knew this was his chance. He'd look stupid but oh well, at least he'll be out of trouble. He backed away quickly. He knew there was a tree behind him and that's what he needed, a harsh beating to the back of his head.

"Fear not, I won't hurt you." Giotto's words were enticing but Tsuna felt dread hearing that. Of course, he won't get hurt by him but if he blurts out who he was, Reborn would kill him. Another step from Giotto prompted his last steps. Tsuna crashed behind the tree behind him and his head was struck hard having tilted his face up to ensure he was hit directly on the head. Tsuna hoped this would work. His world started to dim and his eyes were about to close from the impact, footsteps neared him and he wished firmly that his plan worked. It was his only option now. No, it was his _only _option.

...

"So explain to us again what happened." Shouichi Irie has never felt so scared for his life till now. Sure, they were once almost annihilated by the Millefore and he was scared but that situation can't compare to what he's feeling now. Right now, he was _absolutely _terrified. Why? Because when you have a trident, a bomb, tonfas, a sword, and gun pointed at your face, you'll find yourself wetting your pants, not that he did of course. Well, almost though.

"T-Tsuna w-was h-hit b-by the T-Ten-Year B-Bazooka." Reborn tsked in irritation and a gun being cocked was heard. He was going to die. He glanced at Spanner only to see him typing away and the children nowhere in sight. _Shit! I'm so dead!_

"And?" Was it him or were the weapons nearer to his neck? Irie gulped audibly.

"A-And i-it's a-already p-past f-five m-minutes." Really, was it him or did the temperature drop all of a sudden? He shivered slightly and he swore he could see their auras darken.

"And?" It was growled out and he was surprised to find that it came from Hibari this time. Now, he was _dead. _

"A-And w-we d-don't k-know w-what t-time f-frame T-Tsuna w-was sent to..." Absolute silence reigned and it didn't take his smarts to realize that it was the calm before the storm and he was right. Just as he uttered the last words, the ever short-tempered Guardian exploded.

"WHAT?" Gokudera lifted his quivering frame from the ground and he thought he was going to wet himself with the glare directed at him.

"I-It wasn't our f-fault! Lambo and I-pin were playing around and Tsuna was knocked down along with the Bazooka!" He covered his face frightfully and breathed a sigh of relief when he was dropped on the floor.

"So it's that stupid cow, huh?" Bombs appeared in his hands and Gokudera readied himself to run after the idiot who caused the mess.

"Calm yourself, Gokudera." Reborn stared at him daring him to defy his orders. Gokudera knew he couldn't because as custom states, Reborn was second in command next to his Juudaime and he respected the hitman greatly. He hid his bombs and sat in a corner, his mind running with a thousand possibilities. He was worried for his boss and he knew everyone was too.

"Spanner, Irie, would you be able to pinpoint where Dame-Tsuna is?" Spanner looked up from his computer, a lollipop dangling from his lips.

"Right now, it's impossible to find him. The prototype became unusable after it was used on the Vongola. It still needs to be repaired before we can access its data." Reborn knew how dangerous the situation was. Tsuna was sent to an unknown time frame and the last time that happened, it wasn't a merry school trip. Was this a premonition for something disastrous to come?

"How much time will you need to gain the information we need?"

"A week at most." That was far too long and Reborn knew that Spanner understood what it meant. Because the time frame when they were sent to the future was only equivalent to a day in the present time. Meaning one week could be equated to months or even a year to where Tsuna is now. This was definitely bad, very bad indeed. But they were powerless to do anything, not without knowing where Tsuna was exactly.

"Shorten that time and make sure you inform me of any development." Both mechanics nodded and continued their work. Reborn glanced around the room, his gaze settling on his student's silent Guardians. They were worried, even the Mist and Cloud were and he couldn't blame them because even he, a hitman with supposedly no emotions, was scared. For the first time in his life, he was terrified.

_Be safe, Tsuna._

...

His head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy. Maybe trying to hit his head with a bark of a tree wasn't such a good idea after all. _I hope it worked. _Slowly, his eyes blinked open trying to figure out his surrounding and he was met with the face of someone he knew shouldn't be in this world. Knuckle, also known as the First Sun Guardian had a towel on his hand and was gently placing it on his forehead. He found himself being stared at in return and a small smile graced Knuckle's lips.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna nodded and slowly lifted himself up. Strong hands helped him sit upright and he was left gazing at his surroundings in wonder. It looked familiar to the Vongola Mansion somehow.

"Giotto found you in the forest. So...who are you?" Knuckle stared at him, doubt and distrust in his eyes. He can't blame him though especially when he was so close to their territory. Tsuna sighed, it was now or never.

"I'm sorry but I really can't te-"Both pairs of eyes widened, one surprised and the other speechless. Knuckle stared at the brunette as his mouth moved but no sound came before stomping out and proceeding to Giotto's office which was just a few doors away. He needed to tell Giotto right away. Loud voices can be heard and when he opened the door, he found G yelling at his boss.

"Giotto! We have to get rid of him! What if he's a spy?"

"Now, now G, I'm sure Giotto knows what he's doing."

"I'm not interested in what you plan to do." Knuckle saw his boss sigh in frustration as the other Guardians fought among themselves. Maybe, it was time to make his presence known.

"Giotto." One word and everyone stilled. Everyone turned to him and Giotto acknowledged him with a nod.

"How's he doing, Knuckle?" He stepped forward and as if pained, he uttered quietly.

"The one you brought can't speak." Giotto stared at his Sun Guardian, trying to comprehend what the other said. _Can't speak?_

"What do you mean?" Knuckle returned Giotto's gaze and sighed.

"He really can't speak, Giotto. He's mute."

* * *

><p>(1) Dio, abbi pietà della mia anima - God, have mercy on my soul.<p> 


	3. Trifling Desires

**Replies: **Thanks for the alerts everyone! ^^**  
><strong>

**kimihearts - **Aww but I really love Reborn. I think he's really cool and funny. Also, he's the one helping Tsuna to become stronger so yeah, I have a soft spot for him. ^^ Of course there would be G27 interaction, this fic is dedicated to them. Also, Reborn plays parts here in the story sorry about that 0-0 and thanks for reading this. **  
><strong>

**anime-lyric - **Haha I think we should give Tsuna credit especially in the anime, I mean he could actually really think when he's in battle. So most especially now when he's 21, he should be smart. Thanks for reading this!**  
><strong>

**Breathless02 - **Oh, what happened to Tsuna would be explained in detail in this chapter. So no worries, you'll understand it soon. :)**  
><strong>

**Lascka - **Haha I'll do what I can so please go easy on me. Also, you're welcome and I should be the one thanking you. **  
><strong>

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **Haha I don't know about epic but I hope it stays within your interest. Wow, you almost got Tsuna's plan right haha cookies for you!**  
><strong>

**pocky - **Hope you like this chapter. **^^  
><strong>

**iloveyaoi-G27 - **Haha don't worry, I think my muse is rushing me so saying that isn't that bad. :P**  
><strong>

**A/N: **In advance, I'm apologizing for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please keep in mind that English is not my mother language. ^^ And so I'm in a dilemma, my muse just won't leave me alone! Anyway, it's getting me worked up since I really have to study but oh well, hope you like this chapter too. Also, let's assume that Tsuna is really good in Italian since he's been living in Italy since he was sixteen.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at his lap still surprised by what happened. <em>It actually worked. <em>He was told of this but he never thought it would actually work. Reborn always liked giving him pop quizzes on the most random things and he's glad he remembered this particular lesson.

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna, do you know what the Vagal Nerve is?" Said brunette closed the file he was holding and stared curiously at his tutor who happens to be holding a medical book. _

"_No, is it something I should know?" A bullet was fired and he dodged it effortlessly. Tsuna sighed. Reborn never changed. _

"_Read this and tell me in five minutes." A book was thrust in front of his face and though he's thankful for the distraction from his boring paper work, it was still peculiar. Well whatever it is, he still had to do it. As much as he didn't want to admit, Reborn could still invoke fear in him though he'll never admit that. Five minutes passed shortly and a gun was pointed to his head. Closing the book, he recited from memory._

"_The Vagal Nerve is the 10__th__ of 12 __paired cranial nerves, located towards the back of the head." The gun was still a few centimeters away from his face and Tsuna sighed, exasperated. Really, what's the point of all this?_

"_Between the brain and parts of the body, the Vagal Nerve relays sensory messages and information. Heartbeat, speech, and digestion are the functions regulated by this nerve." Tsuna sighed in relief when the gun was put away and his tutor sat across from him, the book in his hands. _

"_And Vagal Nerve Neuropathy?" His eyes glanced to the side and found his steaming cup of tea still waiting for him to drink. Leisurely, he took a sip and turned back to his tutor. _

"_It is when the Vagal Nerve is damaged and can cause difficulty in speaking, constant coughing, nausea and the like?" Reborn nodded and a page was flipped. _

"_Its causes?" What is this? Medical pop quiz? Shouldn't he be doing his paper work? Tsuna shook his head. He'll never understand his tutor's eccentricities. _

"_Diabetes 2 and Alcoholism, correct?" At this, Reborn closed the book and turned to him, a smirk playing on his lips and that meant something bad. He felt his tutor's increase in pace as he moved towards him and he cowered in his seat._

"_Do you know another cause, Dame-Tsuna?" He shook his head fervently and he suddenly felt an increasing pressure at the back of his head. He looked up only to see his adult teacher staring at him, his eyes glinting maliciously and he gulped audibly. Something bad was going to happen to him again and yes, he was right. _

Tsuna sighed remembering what happened after. For the rest of the day, he was out of commission because who knew Reborn could make something so impossible actually happen? Wasn't the Vagal Nerve supposed to be damaged from the inside? But somehow his home tutor was able to damage it with a few, well placed pokes.

And yes, Gokudera was grieving at his feet for the rest of the day saying how he failed as a right-hand man. He was powerless to stop him from doing his guilt trip because he was unable to speak. Tetsu had to hire a specialist to cure him and it was a good thing his Vagal Nerve wasn't damaged only a bit strained. Reborn wasn't even the least bit sorry for actually trying something like that but he did fess up and tell him how he did it.

He was told that at the lower part of his cranium just a bit higher from the back of his neck, the Vagal Nerve could be disturbed. He'd be cured of course but for awhile he could lie and his predecessor would be unable to detect his lie since technically, he was unable to speak. When the time came that his strained nerve has healed itself, they wouldn't be questioning him of anything since he was mute in their eyes. His eyes lit up at that. _For once, I did something smart! _But the downside was that he wouldn't be able to talk and he was known to be a pushover who kept on talking. It was a hobby they say.

The brunette's ears picked up hearing the sudden noise outside the door. Slowly, he raised himself up, sitting with his knees bent and his hands in between his legs, anticipating his visitors. He raised his right hand and clutched his chest. His heart was beating a bit too fast for his liking. He was nervous and that was a given. But who wouldn't be? Being able to see your supposed dead predecessors in living flesh didn't happen every day. Well, it doesn't happen _ever._

"Giotto, I told you! We should get rid of him!" It was G and he was sure, very sure indeed. For some reason, all the First Vongola Guardians resembled his own Guardians more for the attitude than anything. They did resemble each other when they were younger and fighting against Millefore.

But as they grew, their features seemed to differ and for that he was a bit miffed. All his Guardians were all handsome and yet why was he the only one who looked like a woman? He thought that he'd look something like Vongola Primo but alas, genes work in scary ways and his mother's genes were just _that _powerful.

"Now, now G, calm down. You might scare our visitor." He heard a faint laugh and he identified him to be Asari Ugetsu. He was just like his friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, calm and carefree.

"Saa, quiet down a bit, he just woke up to the extreme!" Ah, the Vongola Sun Guardian, Knuckle. He seems back to normal, maybe, because he was with friends. At that thought, he felt his mood darken a bit. _My friends... _For some reason, he already misses them and they must be worried sick wondering where he was. He needs to get back soon but he knew, he couldn't do anything, He can only trust his Famiglia to bring him back.

A knock was heard and slowly, the cream embellished door opened and with it all his fears came back. He was scared. He was in an unknown place without any of his friends and most especially his sadistic tutor. Ever since he met Reborn, he was never left alone and being in this unknown time frame brought all his uncertainties in full force. He was expected to be strong and courageous. He was but that was at the face of protecting his Famiglia.

Right now, he had no anchor to hold him steadfast. His eyes watered a bit but he held his cries in once the door opened fully revealing some of the First Vongola Famiglia standing by the doorway. Tsuna flinched a bit and scurried into the recesses of his bed until he felt the cold wall enveloping his back. Giotto noticed this and he held a hand up stopping the babbling of his Guardians. For some reason, he wanted to reach out to this person.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." The blonde Italian stepped into the room, his Guardians dispersing around him. He saw the brunette quiver and he let out a small smile, hoping to reassure the scared stranger.

"How are you feeling?" Giotto sat down at the edge of the bed not wanting to scare the brunette further. He watched as the brunette touched his throat and his eyes widened a fraction. _Right, he's mute._ He reached into his pocket and retrieved a fountain pen and a small stack of paper and placed them in front of the stranger. They watched silently as the scratching of ink on paper was heard and the concentrated look on the brunette became prominent.

"I'm fine, thank you." The words were written in perfect Italian and they wondered how he was able to understand them so well when he had Asian features. Tsuna looked up at each of them and saw how everyone was staring straight back at him. He felt a shiver rack his spine and he further moulded his body into the cold wall behind him. His eyes widened, a few drops of tears splattered on the papers scattered around him. He felt sick, the side effects of what he did already working its way on his body, and he felt himself break down for some reason. It was a bit too much to take in a day.

Giotto felt a twinge of guilt seeing the crystalline tears drop from an equally porcelain face. He tried reaching out but the brunette flinched at his movement so he was at a standstill in what to do. He felt the bed dip and he was surprised to find his Cloud Guardian near the scared brunette.

Now, Alaude was known to be very indifferent to many things and he really didn't care about most people. He only cared about himself and his territory and right now this quivering mess was within his territory. That and he had a weakness for small creatures. For some reason, his instincts to dominate and protect was prompting him to do something about the pathetic, crying idiot in front of him. Slowly, he raised his right hand and gently cupped the brunette's cheek.

"Stop crying." A simple command and for all the occupants in the room, they were surprised to find the unknown stranger calming a bit. His tears ceased and he was found nodding into Alaude's hand. Tsuna knew he was acting like a total girl but being in a room with such powerful people and none of them he knew, his senses tingled harshly.

His weakened state due to his strained Vagal Nerve was giving him a hard time from coping and his depression just had to make itself known at the direst moment. But seeing this man who reminded him so much of his own Cloud Guardian calmed his senses. Always, Hibari made him feel safe and secure. Though his lust for violence and blood were always eminent, Hibari was gentle towards him when he needed it.

"Grazie (1)." Tsuna mouthed his words and for some reason he knew Alaude understood. He felt his hair being ruffled and his mood lightened somehow, though he still felt nauseous. He watched as the Cloud Guardian prepared to stand up and he was alarmed by it. Instinctively, he reached out and clutched onto the black sleeves and attached himself to Alaude's side. All the occupants in the room stared aghast as Alaude just patted his head instead of forcing him away.

"Nufufu, well, well, isn't this interesting? He's taken a liking to you, Alaude." Daemon stepped out from the shadows and his intuition prickled dangerously. Tsuna still hasn't forgotten what the First Mist Guardian did to him and his Famiglia.

"Shut up." Alaude glared and Tsuna suddenly found himself being pulled into another's arms. Warmth enveloped him and he was greeted by the sight of a gentle smile and the regal features of his predecessor. His cheeks bloomed red and he was about to struggle when a soft whisper caressed his ears.

"If I were you, I'd stay still. Alaude and Daemon are always in their own world once they meet." Tsuna stared confused and when a loud crash resounded behind him, he saw damaged furniture everywhere and well, a shouting G and a laughing Asari on the side.

"Stop this, you idiots!"

"Now, now G, it's been so long since they last saw each other. Let them have their reunion." Tsuna watched as G glared at Asari and it solely reminded him of his Storm and Rain Guardians.

"Shut up, flute freak! You're not the one who's fixing all this!"

"Yare yare, it's way too early for something like this."

"It's fun to the extreme! God will forgive them so no worries!" Tsuna stared at the growing mess and it made him realize how stupid he was to be actually afraid of them. He looked down, his hair covered his eyes and his body quivered. Giotto looked down, suddenly alarmed.

"Are you alright?" His sudden inquiry prompted the others to stop, even Alaude and Daemon's fight ceased. Tsuna looked up and a soundless laugh spew from his mouth. His eyes curved like crescents and tears of joy sprang from his eyes. They watched as the brunette laughed for all his worth though not a single sound was heard. Tsuna's doe brown eyes opened and he stared at them. He smiled gently and his eyes glistened. A piece of paper was in his hands and he lifted it up for everyone to see.

"Thank you."

...

"Giotto, what do you plan on doing with him?" Said man covered the brunette with the thick wool coverlet. After questioning him a bit, the brunette revealed himself to be Sawada Tsuna and the rest was a blur to him. Asking too much made Tsuna dizzy and a couple of times had the brunette tried to stop himself from vomiting.

A few bruises peppered his skin and from then they stopped their interrogation. It was safe to assume that the brunette was a victim of abuse or so they thought. They just didn't know that Tsuna was actually in a fight days prior to his trip to the past. They weren't aware of that though and their sudden assumption made it easier for Tsuna to hide who he really was.

"He has nowhere to go, G." The redhead tsked in irritation and crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall. Giotto was at it again, taking in some stray while turning out to be monsters. Well, that's how Alaude and Daemon turned out to be.

"Can that kid be trusted?" Giotto smiled a bit. Calling a 21 year old a kid was what G would do. Well, they were all surprised to find out that Tsuna wasn't a teen as they previously thought. He looked really young.

"He won't betray us." His hyper intuition has been nagging at him the whole day as if disproving his suspicions of the boy. He sensed no malicious intent. In fact, only a dull hum of serenity and contentment surrounded Tsuna. Soft determination and strong will shone in his eyes when he was asked for his loyalty to the Vongola Famiglia. With that, his respect for the brunette was guaranteed.

But Giotto wondered why Tsuna still had that fear and that unknown feeling when his gaze was directed at him. He didn't see that when he interacted with his Guardians, well except for Daemon who he didn't want to be near him at all. _Was he that scary? _As far as image was concerned, Alaude and G were more intimidating and Daemon was just downright creepy. Giotto sighed quietly to himself. It really bothered him and why was he so affected by this person who he's only met for less than a day?

"Do what you want then. We can't stop you, anyway." G tsked in irritation and Giotto laughed softly careful not to wake Tsuna.

"Grazie, G." G shook his head and exited the room leaving Giotto alone with the sleeping brunette. Maybe, Tsuna was a sign. The one person that would help him resolve the confusion he's been drowning in for the past months. The moon shone brightly and he murmured quietly.

"Mi indicherebbe, Tsuna?" (2) And the only thing that answered him was pure and obstinate silence.

* * *

><p>(1) Grazie - Thank you<p>

(2) Mi indicherebbe, Tsuna? - Will you show me, Tsuna?

R&R everyone. ^^


	4. Guilty Realizations

**A/N: **Just like in 'Sweet Absolution,' I'll reply to all your reviews on the next chapter. ^^ Also, 'Eternal Bind' is definitely being worked on. I'm struggling a bit because it's a total turnover from my other fics so please be patient. Thanks for reading, the reviews and alerts, everyone!

* * *

><p>Another bright and windy day made home into Italy's suburbs and of course, the Vongola Mansion. Doe brown eyes opened slowly, dainty fingers covered a small mouth as a yawn spew from soft lips. Tsuna raised himself slowly, his sight still blurry from the remnants of his drowsiness. He blinked multiple times trying to rid himself of his tired state.<p>

His headache seemed to fade after a night of good sleep. With a warm coverlet and soft breeze fluttering around, he's never had such peaceful rest in a long while. Ever since Reborn came, he was always forced to wake abruptly either by sledgehammer or bullets or waking up with aching limbs and raw eyes. It's been a long, long while. Tsuna smiled softly to himself. How much time had passed since he was able to bask in utter silence?

Not with Gokudera's tantrums and his other Guardians' explosive tendencies. It was unique in a way but he wasn't comfortable with it. Somehow, the noise has always served as a reminder of his wonderful life with his Famiglia. Though it was tiring and very much exhausting even to the brink of collapsing, he welcomed it. If it's for his Famiglia, anything was an option.

His nightgown fluttered about him and he felt delighted as the spring breeze surrounded his lavish room. The balcony was as luxurious as his room. Sometime in the middle of the night, he found himself waking up due to his starchy clothes. For once, he wanted to sleep comfortably and fortunately, he came across a large, long-sleeved nightgown.

He knew it wasn't meant for a guy since the fluttering ribbons and flowy hems prove to fit a girl but his figure was good enough. So what's the harm? Like he said, he was unable to get over the fact that his face looked so feminine and Reborn sometimes takes advantage of that. Dressing up as a woman and doing undercover weren't his cup of tea but his tutor was a sadistic baby so anything goes. _Oh right, speaking of which._

"I wonder how you guys are..." His mouth formed the words but no sound was heard. His eyes lowered and he touched his throat. _So I still can't speak, huh?_ Maybe, that was a good thing but it felt really uncomfortable. He sighed and walked towards the end of the balcony, leaning on its stone rails.

He closed his eyes and savoured the air. It was really beautiful here. His eyes opened and he spotted a healthy garden of roses all in full bloom. _Definitely beautiful. _A weak movement to his left caught his attention and his eyes widened. Without thinking, he jumped over the stone railings, his eyes intent on one thing. He didn't think of the consequences of his actions though and that was his downfall.

...

It was mandatory to hold early morning meetings whenever all the Guardians were present in the Mansion. Today wasn't any different. Giotto sat at his desk briefing his Guardians who were scattered about. New missions were usually given out during such meetings and everyone listened attentively. Another Mafia Famiglia's threatening the Vongola and precautionary measures needed to be acted upon. One careless mistake could lead to their downfall and though the threat seems to be medium at best, they still needed to be cautious.

Mafia families can be very crafty when the need arises and they won't allow that. Assigning his Guardians tasks where their forte lies seem to be the best option. Usually, they work individually but in their next mission, some need to work in pairs. Giotto winced thinking this, Alaude and Daemon would definitely kill him when they get back. They've been glaring at him all morning and he really couldn't blame them.

He never understood the unbreakable rivalry they had for each other and that started when they _first_ laid their eyes on each other. Daemon always liked to rile people up but Alaude was usually very indifferent no matter how disastrous the Guardians get. A simple taunt from Demon had Alaude's shackles rising to the nth degree and the result always prompted him to ask G to compile a financial report. Really, if they didn't have ridiculously large amounts of money, they'd be grovelling in the streets like beggars by now.

"The Estancia Famiglia has been gathering allies left and right. It's quite suspicious as to how they seem desperate in accumulating people." Giotto paused and held out a folder for each which contains the details of their mission.

"A week from now, a celebration would be held in their branch estate down north. It would be most beneficial for us if we could attend the event. However, the Estancia Famiglia considers us as..." Giotto paused. "...rivals per say." The flipping of pages could be heard all around and the quiet atmosphere was disconcerting. It seems unnatural with the way they act usually but business is business. Fun and games can wait.

"Since Alaude and Daemon are usually on their feet, the Estancia Famiglia still has not recognized them as my Guardians." Alright, so maybe he was wrong about the quiet atmosphere. He could definitely hear the minute crackling in the air. His gaze swept around the room trying to stop a sigh from escaping his lips. The glares directed at each other were already frightening to say the least.

"Daemon would work from the inside while Alaude would attend as a Mafioso representing the Vento Famiglia, our confidant." His Mist Guardian was best at manipulating and controlling hapless individuals. Alaude was the best option for attending finery and social events. Although conversations were shot down point-blank, he _was _a nobleman previously from the New World before he decided to join him in Italy as a Mafioso.

"We need all the information we can get from that family and all their allies. If my hunch is correct, an overthrow is about to take place." His expression was grim and all his Guardians mirrored the same. An overthrow was something they should be accustomed to but the sudden rise in alliance for the Estancia Famiglia is increasingly alarming. The Vongola may be a powerful Mafia Famiglia but such numbers would drain them. It was a game of chess, even if only the King was left, a checkmate was still possible. They just need to play their pieces right.

"Asari and G would sort out the information while Lampo would continue establishing connections from the high society." Giotto turned to Kunckle who was busy staring outside.

"Kunckle would recuperate for the time being and would serve as the main medic for the Vongola Mansion." A set of nods greeted him. Well, it was the same for everyone except for his Sun Guardian though. Giotto tilted his head to side confused with the sudden behaviour. Usually, Knuckle would complain or exclaim something enthusiastically but he was staring outside as if something disturbed him.

"Knuckle? Is there something wrong?" Said person was suddenly basked with attention as every head turned to him, every Guardian seemingly aware of the strange behaviour.

"Correct me if I'm wrong to the extreme but isn't that Tsuna?" Kuncle pointed a finger outside and they looked out apprehensively. A flash of white and everyone was on their feet. That long brown hair was noticeable from miles away. Tsuna was the only person they knew who had such locks. Giotto felt dread suddenly course through him. Nobody knew who Tsuna was and no one was informed of a guest arriving.

If he gets spotted by the guards, he could be killed on sight. His Guardians seem to realize the same because everyone was already going for the door. Well, the windows would suffice for some like him and Alaude, he guessed. Not that it was important but they really needed to get there on time. His insides were churning and his intuition was prodding him. He bit his lip and tried to still his nerves. He needed to calm down. They'll get to him soon. He will make sure of that.

...

"A lion, huh? A fucking lion!" Tsuna mouthed his words desperately but his mouth produced not a sound as always. Ok so maybe acting without thinking always got him into trouble but an animal was injured and from afar he thought it was a cat. And what does he see? A lion... A fucking lion which was growling at him fiercely. If looks could kill, he'd be dead where he stood. It alternated between whining at its wound and growling at him but he just couldn't let it stay that way.

The lion reminded him so much of Natsu. Tsuna sniffed lightly at this. His box weapon was still being upgraded and Natsu was supposed to be returned to him in a few days. Seeing as he was nowhere near his era, Natsu would still be a far-fetched dream. Tsuna sighed and carefully approached with the herbs he was able to collect from the surrounding bushes. It would have to do for now. The gash on its upper paw looked a bit deep but he wouldn't be able to assess it properly if the lion won't let up its guard.

With cautious steps, he moved forward though the lion was baring its canines at him and he was a bit scared, Tsuna continued. It was in pain and the wound might fester soon and an infection would spread. He was here already so this lion's safety was guaranteed even if it's the last thing he did. Tsuna could see the lion was scared and in pain but it still held its head high, Tsuna smiled gently.

It reminded him so much of his Mist and Cloud Guardians and most especially Reborn. Such a stubborn bunch they were. His eyes softened considerably as memories flooded his mind. Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn never let themselves be healed by anyone else but him and Ryohei; that or he alone. No one was allowed to see them being treated, _absolutely _no one except the aforementioned. He raised his right hand, reaching slightly for the lion's head.

"Grrrrr!" Tsuna winced slightly feeling the pain burst from his hand. He already expected it to happen. The canines drew blood as it pierced his skin but he could feel that the bite wasn't deep, it hurts though. Letting the herbs plop on the ground, he caressed the golden mane, petting the injured animal softly. He smiled slightly as the lion's countenance lightened and the teeth buried in his hand were removed. The mild sensation of licking tingled his spine and Tsuna petted the animal affectionately. _You're asking for forgiveness, neh? _

The lion's head found its way on his lap and without further delay, Tsuna began his work. He ripped parts of his clothing substituting the silk finery for linen bandages. A few tearing of the herbs and slight soothing, the lion's wound was bandaged up and Tsuna found himself having a lion sleeping peacefully on his lap.

"You really are like them, aren't you?" His words seem nonexistent but slowly he was getting used to the feeling of silence even from his own mouth. He just wished his family was safe though. He'd endure anything just for his family. His eyes felt heavy again, drooping close and he wondered why it was so peaceful within the Vongola premises. His eyes closed fully and at the back of his mind, he realized that maybe he shouldn't have wandered so carelessly like this. _Too late now though. _

...

Sky, blue eyes watched from afar as his target's breathing evened out. From the shadows, he stepped out and smiled slightly at the sight. A picturesque image lay before him and he imprinted it in his memory for a few minutes. This unknown boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere was able to tame his beloved pet.

His pet was known to be loyal to him and a number of his Guardians, it hated Daemon though. Leon, yes he wasn't good at naming, absolutely hated strangers and didn't hesitate attacking anyone he couldn't recognize. Leon also does not warm up to anyone so quickly. It took him a whole day to get the once lion cub to trust him but this wary, adult lion deemed Tsuna worthy of its trust within minutes.

"Oya? Quite a tamer, isn't he Giotto?" Daemon stepped out from behind a cherry tree. Alaude followed suit and quickly walked towards the slumbering boy. Soft growling was heard and Giotto smiled. Leon was already protecting Tsuna like his own family? _Surprising, really._ He stepped forward and buried his fingers in the soft mane. Gently shushing the lion as Alaude carried Tsuna away and for a brief moment he felt irritated at the thought.

"Shh...It's alright. Tsuna just needs to rest." Leon growled in content and was soon asleep. He turned to his Mist Guardian who stood silently a few feet behind. _That's new. _Usually, he'd be taunting him.

"When you see Knuckle, please tell him to attend to Tsuna's wound." Daemon nodded. Giotto smiled a bit and he was on his way towards the Mansion. A soft whisper made its way to his ears and he stopped minutely before continuing; his Mist Guardian's gaze still on his back as he walked away. Giotto frowned to himself. What Daemon said bothered him more than it should have. He sat at his desk chair heavily and found himself staring up at the sky, all the while pondering his Guardian's words.

"_Tell me, Giotto. Are you getting tamed too?" _

"I'm asking the same thing too."

...

"A dent was left inside when the Ten-Year Bazooka fell so the information might be distorted." Everyone sat around grimly. Silence prevailed naturally. All life seemed to be forcing itself to continue though he wasn't sure about the others. He was though. Why wasn't he there when his boss suddenly left his office? Right, he was busy looking for his box weapon which ran away again. Gokudera gritted his teeth. _For such a stupid reason...I...Baka! _He clenched his fists tight and listened carefully to the mechanic's analysis.

"...The chances of finding Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn stared emotionlessly as Irie cowered in one corner while Spanner continued his work. A few clicks and his gaze was back on him.

"This won't sound good." Reborn tsked angrily and Spanner shrugged. He was worried of course but worrying won't help him fix the bazooka sooner or help him find the young Vongola faster.

"Shut up and tell me." Everyone within the vicinity leaned a bit closer preparing for the worst which they hope won't happen.

"Close to 25%." And all hell broke loose, _literally. _

"NANI?" His shackles were rising and it took all of Yamamoto's strength to hold Gokudera down. Hibari was already seen walking out, his tonfas ready and about, no one did mind him though. It was better that way because if he didn't leave, they'd be the ones at the receiving end of his rampage. Let some other Mafia Famiglia get destroyed and not their base. Mukuro was out of sight long before the sudden commotion began and Chrome knew her master was angry, _very _angry. She prayed for the poor soul tormented later on.

"What the hell does that mean?" For once 'the extreme' left Ryohei's speech and every violent reaction just pressured Irie to explain the situation.

"T-The f-fall c-caused more d-damage than expected, especially since the Bazooka was used prematurely. We would need the Bovino Family's help." Everyone turned to the sulking Lightning Guardian in the corner who abruptly stood up and quickly went for the exit. He should know what to do by now, it was his fault in the first place.

"I see..." Reborn stood and walked towards the mechanics. Leon turned into his favourite gun, cocked and ready pointed towards them.

"Five days and if you don't have the information we need, your lives are forfeit." His threat was emphasized by the bullet shot in between their feet. His footsteps echoed loudly, the silence prevailed from the sudden gun shot. They've never seen Reborn this angry.

"Tsuna's Guardians are supposed to be protecting him not endangering him. Vongola has no need for useless individuals, may they be _family _or _friend._" The exit slammed shut and Reborn's words echoed solidly, drumming their chest with guilt. Reborn was right and they felt even worse knowing how true every word was.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to R&amp;R everyone! Much love! ^^<p> 


	5. Opposing Emotions

**Replies: Chapter 3**

**XxShiroumiArisaxX **- Thanks for liking this. ^^

**YuujouKami **- Thanks for liking this! And of course, there's no way anyone would be able to resist Alaude and Tsuna haha way too cute.

**Kanojo wa Rinko - **Haha I think that's good? Hope you like this till the end. Weee~**  
><strong>

**NoName - **Creative? Nah~ Crazy maybe haha and don't worry about that, you did review now, didn't you? I had to do some research, hoping it wasn't an overkill or something for the story though. Haha I like Daemon though he's kind of creepy and twisted in a way. Alaude and Tsuna are great! Cute brotherly relation I think or I'm just a sucker for Alaude's looks haha and well Reborn is just Reborn XD

**Orcux - **I know, right? Tsuna _is _smart! Bwahahahaha anyway, for the time being, he is mute so yeah and I think it's the first time too haha hope it turns out well though. Alaude and Tsuna should have more interactions aww cute big brother figure for Tsuna :P You're welcome and I should be the one thanking you, neh? ^^**  
><strong>

**13animenurd13 - **Haha glad you found that scene worth laughable ^^**  
><strong>

**SakuraHaruno0 - **Of course not! Where's the fun in that, right? If he was mute forever, it would suck haha and yes, the First Vongola won't be able to resist Tsuna.**  
><strong>

**kimihearts - **Wow, your reviews sure are many. Do you click on it many times? ^^ I'm really glad I was able to make your day. Are you an American, then? My grammar is something I've been working on for years so yeah I think I'm still far-off from actually correcting myself haha but I try. You can always try to write you know. You never know until you try, neh? ^^**  
><strong>

**Replies: Chapter 4 **

**devil05166 **- Aww *sniff* - insert drama here. Really! I was like all mushy when I read this review. Thanks so much for this. I hope to have you support me till the end. ^^**  
><strong>

**simply anonymous**- Oh, can't say anything to assure you since it might seem like a spoiler BUT it would be ok, I think? ^^

**Lascka -** True true haha I always feel pity towards Tsuna especially when he gets beat up more often times that we could count wahahaha and Reborn's wrath makes him sound cool, neh? Yeah, Tsuna's all alone and with such gorgeous guys too, darn! Haha anyway, no one can resist his super uke looks! Thanks for the good regards. I will surely do my best. **  
><strong>

**CeruleanAndGray - **Do you know how much I want to hug you right now? Like super duper? Your review just made me want to write more and so here I dedicate this new chapter to you, hope you like it! Thanks once again and you know what I like about you? Is that you can make someone feel better with a few words. Grazie! ^^**  
><strong>

**Orcux - **I know! And Leon and Tsuna would totally suit each other haha both cute in retrospect I guess ^^ You'll know later what happens when Tsuna gets his voice back and haha it's the Vagal Nerve, dear. Welcome!**  
><strong>

**NoName - **Updating now hope you review this one again ^^ and yes Tsuna really is too kind for good. **  
><strong>

**stormypeach1396 - **Thanks so much and I like you for reading this. :)**  
><strong>

**SakuraHaruno9 - **Oh right, in the anime Reborn sometimes says Baka-Tsuna instead so yeah Dame-Tsuna or Baka-Tsuna all's the same for Reborn ^^**  
><strong>

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **Haha Giotto really can't think up of proper names except his mafia family name but when you hear 'clam' you'd immediately crack up laughing haha. Liar! No dirty thoughts huh? You thought of it, didn't you? Shoot! I did too haha :P**  
><strong>

**YuujouKami - **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this. ^^**  
><strong>

**Breathless02 **- No! Don't think of it right away! I can already feel the tears just thinking about it! Since misery loves company why don't you try listening to the song 'Watashi no Taiyou' and think about G27 parting, you'd definitely cry whoosh~ haha Well, I think Giotto was born first so he can be an awesome seme? Haha sorry for my crazy thoughts

**Scarletnight13 -** He'll be able to speak but that's a bit later. ^^**  
><strong>

**PatentSky **- You'll read more because for some reason my muse just won't leave me alone so my goodness someone help me!

**anime-lyric** - Thanks for the compliment whoosh~ I really will do my best and yep, I know you have an account haha surely, you've commented before, neh? I can remember the name. ^^

**A/N: Please read this! **Ok so if anyone is curious, yes, Tsuna would be able to speak and he won't stay mute forever. I can assure you that what has happened to him is only temporary as have been stated from previous chapters so please be patient. Everything will reveal itself in due time. Also, sorry for the late update. Getting busy nowadays with studying and applying for a job as an English online tutor so wish me luck! ^^

* * *

><p>The dull throbbing in his hand woke him from his slumber. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly only to be met with the Sun Guardian's concentrated face. He tried to sit upright when he felt the same pain again. Strong arms pushed him back and he looked up. Knuckle stared disapprovingly at him prompting him to stay still.<p>

"Take better care of yourself. You body's important to the extreme you know." Tsuna nodded still dazed and soon after, he felt the shift in the bed signaling that Knuckle was done healing his hand.

"Everyone's having lunch at the dining room. I'll come back to bring yours, ok?" Knuckle smiled at him before proceeding to the door intending to leave him be but he won't have that. He was already troubling the Sun Guardian healing him out of his own carelessness and now he's bringing him lunch? Reborn would definitely hit him senseless if he finds out how shameless he was being and towards the First Vongola Famiglia no less.

Standing up quickly, he felt his world blur a bit and he fell on the floor with a loud thud. _I-Itai..._ Right, he forgot that his Vagal Nerve was still acting up meaning he'd be feeling sick most of the time and standing up so quickly after waking wasn't a good idea. Within seconds, he felt Knuckle by his side assisting him and taking him back to bed.

"What did I tell you? Take care of yourself to the extreme!" Tsuna winced at the sudden exclamation and flinched away not that the priest noticed though. Knuckle turned to him, a smile still present on his face.

"You wait here and I'll get you something to eat. You still need to take your medicine." Knuckle stood up and he held onto the long robes. There was no way he was going to be cooped up in this place. The Sun Guardian turned to him questioningly and Tsuna shook his head. He looked up pleadingly and the priest seemed to understand.

"You can't go. You're too weak to even stand to the extreme." The brunette's gaze was unyielding though and after what seemed forever Knuckle sighed and turned away. Tsuna smiled happily knowing he's won no matter how lame the contest was only to squeak in surprise when he found himself a few feet above the ground. He stared with widened eyes as Knuckle grinned at him.

"You need to eat to the extreme! You're too light!" Tsuna struggled against the strong arms around him but it seemed futile because he knew Knuckle was already determined to bring him to the dining room. He looked down having lost the remaining energy in his body only to gasp, surprised. He was still wearing the nightgown and he was going to be eating with his predecessors soon meaning..._I'm going to look like an absolute idiot in front of them!_ His eyes widened and his struggles became more desperate. He won't be able to face them like this! Knuckle stopped his journey and looked down at the wide-eyed brunette.

"Nobody would hurt you and if someone tried to, I'll protect you to the extreme!" Tsuna flinched at the loud voice and quickly shook his head furiously. He held up a part of his gown and pointed at the silken fabric. Knuckle stared at him confusedly and he felt utterly ridiculous. If Knuckle was anywhere near his Onii-san then making him understand his current situation would equal to making a monkey understand Chemistry.

Tsuna sighed and buried his face in Knuckle's chest; he'd just have to endure the embarrassment then. It was his own fault for dressing himself like this. _Baka! Baka! Baka! _Satisfied with the lack of movement, Kunckle went on his merry way towards the dining room. While to Tsuna's disappointment, it was the beginning of doomsday though he didn't realize that mostly everyone has seen him in his bizarre attire already. He'll find out soon enough.

...

"A representative from the Vento Famiglia will come in three days. Make sure everything's prepared by then." The silence around the dining room was only broken momentarily by this sudden announcement. It was always the same cycle, just a monotony that has been established unknowingly. They may be a family but they didn't act as such when in each other's presence. They need not show people how much they care for the other; it was already _just _that. A silent rule as they say.

Giotto knew this well and usually, he didn't care but as years came by and now that the time is almost soon for when he needs a wife, the doubts surface like hail from snow. It was disconcerting. His motives and ideals are being threatened by the mere fact he's confused. Was his resolve that weak? His spoon stilled in his soup before closing his eyes heavily, opening them again as he sipped the still hot liquid.

As the days pass and the hours count to something infinite, he couldn't decide and it was getting harder for him to cover his mishaps. If he wasn't careful, his Guardians would know and a confrontation wasn't something he wanted right now and didn't need actually. He sighed quietly to himself failing to see G frowning at his side.

Didn't Giotto know how obvious it was for him to notice if something was troubling him? He was his right-hand man after all. _Idiot. _G turned away from him the sulking blonde, there was nothing he could do anyway. If he gets on Giotto's case, he'll only clam up. Giotto will tell him soon enough. He will, _definitely. _For now, he'll stay out of his way. They had more important things at hand as of the moment.

"We're here to the extreme!" Boisterous and brash could describe him and everyone flinched slightly at the deafening voice but they ignored him though, except for G though. G looked up wanting to shout at the idiot when flowing brown greeted his eyes.

"Tsuna?" Several heads turned quickly at the priest grinning by the door and the same thing greeted their eyes. Flowing brown hair and a...dress? Tsuna perked up from his nestling in Kunckle's chest and turned to G a blush painted on his face softly. He raised his hand in a form of a wave before he was sat down on a chair, a few chairs from the head of the table.

"Kunckle, why did you bring him here?" Giotto stared at the brunette shuffling nervously on his chair then to his Sun Guardian at his far left.

"He insisted on coming and so here we are to the extreme!" Flopping on a chair happily, Knuckle gobbled the food greedily making Lampo turn away in disgust. Such undignified mannerism was below him. He scoffed and the silent meal proceeded.

Tsuna stared at his plate, uncomfortable with the silence but reached for his spoon nevertheless. How thankful he was that Reborn actually taught him how fine dining goes. He looked around him and saw how everyone focused on their food avoiding any sort of communication unlike his own Famiglia.

They usually insinuate fights and other unnecessary activities while eating just like the Yamamoto-Gokudera bicker and the Mukuro-Hibari tandem fights. Tsuna sniffed silently, biting his lower lip remembering his family. He missed them terribly and he's worried for them constantly. Slowly lifting the spoon, he sipped the soup cautiously knowing it can burn his tongue. The hot liquid tingled his throat and Tsuna's eyes widened.

*Clack*

The sudden noise disturbed the rest and every head turned to its source and within moments everyone was up and about. Tsuna coughed continuously, harsh and silent. He held on to his throat as tears prickled his eyes from the sudden burning in his throat. _I-It h-hurts..._

"Oi! You ok, kid?"

"Oya, what happened?

"Yare yare, you shouldn't have forced yourself to eat here."

"Get away from him; you're crowding him too much." A hand rubbed his back slowly. Something cold was pressed to his lips and Tsuna opened his mouth instinctively, cool water soothed his parched throat and he gulped it hungrily. Tsuna sighed for a moment and opened his eyes. Sky, blue eyes greeted him and he flinched unconsciously not failing to notice how the same eyes narrowed a bit. Giotto pulled back and just as soon as he did, the other Guardians swarmed around him like bees to honey.

"You should have rested to the extreme!"

"You're so troublesome, resting won't kill you, brat!"

"Maa maa G, Tsuna just wanted to eat with us, right Tsuna?"

"I agree with the hot headed idiot. You're being troublesome."

"Stop crowding him and let him eat."

"Oya, aren't you terribly worried, Alaude?"

Tsuna stared wide-eyed as word by word bombarded his worn out mind. A headache was forming and he leaned back on his chair as a verbal fight ensued. He held his head as the headache began to pound. Tsuna closed his eyes tight and he hoped that the noise would stop soon and it did.

"Enough!" The usual calm and composed Vongola boss stared angrily at his Guardians as everyone stopped and turned to him. Giotto was rarely angry and he always took things in stride but when he was angry, everyone listened; _every _single one. Alaude and Dameon were no exception. Tsuna looked up slowly as arms surrounded him. Giotto looked down at him with narrowed eyes and he winced a bit at the silent irritation in those eyes.

"Learn how to conduct yourselves accordingly and stop acting like a bunch of children." Giotto glared hard and everyone stopped back at its intensity. His gaze settled on Lampo who in turn stiffened.

"Lampo, bring Tsuna's food in his room." With that, the long cape around his shoulders swished silently as Giotto turned around, carrying the anxious brunette in his room. Every stilled movement resumed its work as Giotto was out of sight. Alaude glared at the smirking illusionist and G hissed at the laughing Asari.

"It's your fault, flute freak!"

"Maa G, I did not do anything wrong."

"Come near me and you die terribly, Daemon Spade."

"Scared I'll defeat you, Alaude?"

"Yare yare won't they stop already?"

"It's fun to the extreme!" Another commotion started and yes, the ever beloved Vongola boss heard.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!" A loud voice bellowed from the upper floor and every Guardian closed their mouth shut. They looked at each other warily.

"They're on the third floor, right?" G nodded confirming Lampo's question.

"And he still heard that?" G nodded again and every Guardian paled, dispersing quickly and away from each other. Note to self; never get Giotto angry lest his scary tendencies go out of control and unleashed on them. And they were right because later on in the middle of the night, screams were heard all throughout the mansion. Apparently, an 'accidental' burning of their hair occurred by their ever loving leader. Giotto just smiled gently all the while saying, "Sorry, my hand slipped." It was a good thing that only the ends burned though but that's for a later tale.

...

Tsuna curled around himself his body trying to adjust to the feeling of the bed pressing against him. What was this? It was definitely strange to say the least. Why was his predecessor acting that way? It just only made him feel all the more choked up. True, he wanted to see him again for some reason. But why? That was the question, wasn't it?

Earlier this day, Giotto carried him to his room. He could feel it, definitely his predecessor was annoyed but he wasn't angry. _I think. _He couldn't speak the whole time well, not that he could but his body was stiff and alert. He didn't know why he was so edgy being with him.

With the other Guardians, he seems fine but being with Giotto was a bit unnerving. He was kind, yes. Yet why was he so edgy? He felt himself placed down on the bed slightly and when he looked up he saw Giotto staring at him. A blush bloomed on his face slowly yet Giotto didn't react nor did he say anything. It was awkward at best, trying to avert his eyes from him as much as he could until Lampo came with his food. The tray was then placed on his lap.

"_Eat slowly and take your medicine after." Tsuna nodded obediently and reached for the spoon. He swirled his soup a bit and blew on it before sipping slowly. His throat still felt raw but the feeling was bearable now. He smiled lightly and looked up only to backtrack and stare wide-eyed at Giotto. _

"_See? You feel better, don't you Tsuna?" Giotto sat across from him on the bed, his face being supported by his left hand placed on his crossed legs. He was smiling gently and he could see the shadows from the afternoon light dancing in his eyes. Tsuna stared back at his food. That smile should be illegal. He wondered if he used it on girls often because seriously if he smiled like that all the time, he'd be bathed with all the girls he wanted. _

Tsuna sighed and sat up. Really, did he have to stay there until he finished eating? Once he was done, did Giotto have to ruffle his hair and smile that illegal smile again? It was surreal and why does he need to look so dignified all the time? Well, not all the time though because he found out soon enough that angering Giotto was _never _a good thing. He saw it firsthand as Giotto bellowed at the top of his voice and did some unmentionable things through the night. Well, he already heard the last of the screams. He hoped silently that they survived though.

Reaching for the coverlet, he wrapped himself around its warmth as he stood and walked towards the balcony. He gazed at the sky, the stars twinkling brightly and beautifully basked in the moonlight's gentle glow. Calming and inspiring while he was in a state where his mind was in turmoil and his emotions a mess.

His Famiglia, his beloved family was so-so far away and here he was resting and doing nothing. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. This isn't the time for analyzing such frolicking feelings and confused thoughts. He needed to do something, just _anything. _He can't go on knowing that he was being treated like a guest. He had to do something in compensation for his stay and to ease his mind from worrying for his family.

He knew that they were doing all that they can to bring him back. There wasn't any doubt in his mind. He believed them; trusted them with his life, body, mind, and soul. There was no doubt because the moments where you doubt are the times you stop living. It was ingrained into him ever since he met Reborn. 'Doubt was never an option.' _Just like peace. _

Tsuna opened his eyes which shone momentarily. He reached inside the loose sleeved shirt he wore. He cupped the inner pocket and removed his rings. Raising them slightly in the light, the name 'Vongola' glinted and with it, his resolve reawakens. So what if peace wasn't an option? He could always protect his family and that won't change. Reborn would take care of them during his leave. They won't crumble; a part of him was with them, just like they have with him. However, his emotions quivered a little.

As he thinks this, a bit of worry worms inside his heart. He knew that he was still trying to force something off his mind. He was trying to deny something and what it was; it's still unknown to him. He just hoped it won't intervene with his goals and of course his resolve for his family and the ones he loved.

...

"So...history connects itself I see." The creaking of the floorboard greeted his ears and his features showed nothing of what he truly felt yet excitement bubbled inside him. He walked towards his wardrobe, donning on his robe. It was time for him to travel once again. No matter what, he still can't escape from him, can't he?

He didn't know if getting to know that man was a curse or a blessing but he knew he didn't regret. Everything was still so very interesting and with that, his life would always be enjoyable. His wrinkled skin and weakened body wouldn't stand in his way. This was his last wish and though he didn't want to do it. He had to because this was his utmost wish from him. He moved forward and opened the door, locking it behind him firmly. His footsteps echoed loud and clear against the walls of his humble abode, there was something he needed to do but he wondered this time.

_What would you do Primo? _He looked up at the bright sky and grinned manically, one that only senile, old men would give off.

_What will your decision be, Decimo?_

* * *

><p>I would like to share a very fitting song for our G27 pairing! It's 'Watashi no Taiyou.' Listen. Feel. Cry.<p>

Don't forget to R&R everyone!


	6. Clearing Tides

**Replies: Chapter 5**

**Emriel - **You don't how happy that makes me. Well, I'm introducing someone new here so I hope everyone likes that person haha. Hmm, I've stated before that Tsuna will get be able to get his voice back. And about the wife and such, we'll get to that in due time.

**anydayanywhere - **Haha Giotto really is a vengeful person, isn't he? ^^ And thank you for reading this.

**Kichou - **Thanks for reading this.

**akiruisora - **Thanks for the regards and wishes, I was finally accepted. ^^ And I love you for reading this!

**SakuraHaruno9 - **You'll know him soon enough :)

**NoName - **Being modest is out of the equation, dear haha really :) Giotto can be a bit childish but that makes him cuter! Unfortunately, he wasn't able to burn Alaude's hair, he escaped before anything happened haha. Yep, that old man knows Tsuna and Primo, weird huh? KYAAAAAAA! I'm not the only one! Yey! I really loved that animation and because of that, I've loved G27! And yes, I cried too haha and an update here for everyone.

**colbub - **If you ask me, Tsuna looks nothing like his father. He looks like a guy version of his mother meaning growing up would entail him looking absolutely like his mother or more haha. You got that right, my favorites page and story alerts are mostly G27 and to think my bias is 1827! My writing style? Thank you! I really don't know how it differs from the rest but for you to pinpoint is amazing! Haha as much as I want to deny it, Tsuna looks too moe not to be protected.

**kimihearts- **That happens and it's ok, I'm just a bit surprised is all. Wah you're Chinese and in Malaysia? That is sooo cooool! I've always been interested in languages and culture you see. And university really sucks sometimes, it's like their primary goal is to suck your energy out and leave you writhing like a worm on its deathbed. If you posted something, I'll read it too ^^ and about the pacing, it's intended that way so no worries. Thanks for liking this.

**simply anonymous - **Knuckle is really like the sun, isn't he? So warm and kind :) Well, even from the first time I saw Giotto in the anime, I think he really could be scary when angry haha and the old man isn't the Ninth.

**chibinaru-sama - **Haha no worries, I don't think the old man's person would be known soon, it would be a lot later I think. He's an important character you see. Thanks for reading this and I wish for nice days for you :)

**YuujouKami - **Haha chaching! You got it right! More action will come your way sooner or later, haha this fanfic isn't all about cuteness and such, it's supposed to lean more on drama and such. Ah, about the old man, I can't disclose any information on him yet haha but you'll know soon.

**10th Squad 3rd Team - **I know, right? That song really fits the G27 pairing! It's absolutely wonderful darn it! And yes poor Tsuna but I feel sadder for his Famiglia who's worrying for him. Giotto's just being his Giotto self. :)

**Breathless02 - IT IS NOT RAMBLING! **OK, sorry for the caps lock and bold lettering but you don't know how touched I was with this review of yours. It was just so-so..._beautiful _that I got teary-eyed. This is the first time I received such detailed praising, it's refreshing and just thank you. I really love G27 you see and writing about them is what I've always wanted and since a lot of people have already written about time travel fics about them, I thought I needed something different to make the story more believable and you actually saw it! I'm so in love with your review and since it was given by you, I love you too! Haha :) have a wonderful day because you deserve it for making a lowly author such as myself smile like the sunshine. 0

**CeruleanAndGray - **Of course, it's my honor that you read something like this *hugs and candies* haha! If I may so myself, the people who had their hair burned were: G, Lampo, Knuckle, Spade, and Asari haha Alaude got away ^^ Ahh the senile, old man isn't from the Vento Famiglia, you'll know him sooner or later. And here's an update for everyone. :)

**A/N: **For those eagerly awaiting this, really sorry for the delay. For making me cry with her beautiful comment, I dedicate this to **Breathless02, **you really made me happy dear. :) Also, thanks in advance for reading this, don't forget to R&R! ^^

* * *

><p>Today, it felt like he was going to be executed. He could feel that mind numbing feeling and pumping adrenaline from fearing for one's life. The light at the end of the tunnel seemed bleak and slowly he clenched his fists tight wondering if he'd be gone after this. Why?<p>

"You really are clumsy, aren't you Tsuna?" That's _why. _Said brunette winced a bit and made himself seem smaller than he already was. Those piercing gazes won't be leaving his form anytime soon, now wouldn't they? They stared down at him like hounds would to their prey. Inwardly, he felt his blood run cold. Maybe, he _did _go too far with this, Why? Because for the past hours that his predecessors were out and about taking care of matters regarding the Vongola Famiglia, they found him doing things he shouldn't be doing.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Tsuna?" The sentence addressed to him was said in a completely calm manner but with years of reading people and analyzing others, he knew that Giotto was annoyed, angry even. And who wouldn't be? For the past hours they were away, he was able to burn one of Lampo's silken clothes, mess G's paperwork, break a priceless flute from Asari's collection, rip pages from Knuckle's medical books, _and _ruin Giotto's precious rose garden. All these he did only in a span of five hours. Well, at least he wasn't able to ruin any of Daemon's or Alaude's possessions. He didn't even want to think of the consequences that would rebound from all the things he's done.

"I'm really sorry, everyone." He wrote his apology in rush brushes of his pen on paper. With all the goodness they've shown towards him, he really sucked at repaying, doesn't he? He didn't mean to do such things but for the past two days, he was banned from leaving his room.

Taking precautionary measures were fine by him but going over board was definitely not appreciated. Sure, Tsuna knew they were doing it to make sure he recovers completely but bed rest for two days straight was too much, even for his standards. They even had guards posted at his bedroom door just to make sure he was within the confines of his luxurious room.

Fortunately for him, the third day which was today turned better than expected or so he thought. Today, he strengthened his resolve about helping one way or another, fighting alongside Primo and the others were out of the question but when he saw a maid pass by, his eyes lit up having conceived an idea of helping around the Vongola Mansion.

But alas, the brunette has forgotten how much he _sucked _at cleaning, much less other house chores. Even at the hands of someone as expert as his mother, he was unable to inherit her fine skills at such things, except for one thing though.

"Tsuna, be aware that we are angry because instead of resting, you're doing god knows what. Why did you even do it in the first place?" Primo stated in such a tone that he felt like he was being reprimanded for acting such a child. His Guardians remained silent and it only caused him to fidget on the floor he was kneeling on.

Truthfully, he could've sat on a chair but really, how could he when he's done such unthinkable things against his supposed predecessors? If Reborn somehow gets word of this, he'll undergo training _again._ And right now, Reborn was in a form of a man not the baby he was before. Who knows what he could do to him? Tsuna shivered involuntarily. _Don't think about it! _

"I just wanted to be useful. I'm really sorry…" His words were written once again hurriedly, afraid that they might get the idea of kicking him out. If they did, he'd absolutely no means of returning and surviving in this era. If that happens, seeing his beloved family would be close to impossible. Tears prickled at his eyes knowing this. He looked up, his eyes glistening and his expression sorrowful that the people who were once glaring down at him were now looking away in shame.

How could they feel guilty when they were the ones victimized? Well, except for two though. Alaude leaned by the window watching the amusing exchange with indifferent features. Daemon watched from the shadows, a smirk splayed across his lips. His suspicions may be correct and judging by the looks sported by the others, he knew he was right. Well, he was always right. His gaze settled on the brunette. He looked pathetic and weak but still an interesting being. _A tamer you are, boy. _

"Tsuna…" Giotto sighed. "You're not useless so stop thinking in such a manner and your apology was already accepted." Brown doe eyes lit up and all others sighed in relief. How funny it is that the ruthless and powerful Vongola Famiglia was being upped by a small, frail brunette. The sound of rustling papers interrupted their small fest and they looked towards Tsuna.

"Thank you." Simple and sincere, they could see that because even without hearing Tsuna's voice, his eyes shone brightly against the light of noon and the corners of his mouth professed a gentle smile. Giotto was right all along, that sense of serenity and contentment radiated from this man before him and for some reason, it made him uneasy. A knock on the door interrupted his musing.

"Come in." G uttered gruffly and a maid bowed low.

"Giotto-sama, lunch is ready. Tsuna-sama helped with the preparations." She stated monotonously and dread creeped up slowly in everyone's system. Silence reigned as the maid closed the door behind her. Within moments, Tsuna felt himself being sliced piece by piece with the looks they were giving him and he wondered why. The First Vongola Famiglia wouldn't deny their fondness for the mute brunette but really, if he was able to commit such atrocities within the span of hours, what would their food be like then?

"Let's go eat, everyone." Tsuna's handwriting was clear as day and they carefully schooled their expressions into indifference. Tsuna was smiling joyfully by the doorway eagerly waiting for them to lead him to their dining room, but only one thing plagued their minds. _We're doomed!_

…

"Exactly how long has it been since Tsuna disappeared, Spanner?" The blond tattooed mechanic shifted his gaze from his work towards the Rain Guardian staring down at him. Without missing a beat, he answered.

"Ten hours, fifteen minutes, and sixteen seconds since you asked." _That's more than enough time to ambush him. _Yamamoto mused with increasing trepidation. As much as he wanted to stay calm and be the embodiment of his duty as the Rain Guardian, he couldn't. He himself was worried and scared more than he cared to admit.

It would even have been better if something dangerous was happening once again that entailed the Vongola's help like before with the Milllefore. He knew he wasn't supposed to be thinking the way he did but what could he do? At least then, one or two of them were with Tsuna at a time. But now, no one knew where he went and everyone within the premises has been accounted for meaning no one was following Tsuna any time soon.

He looked around him, Gokudera has long broke down, now only staring at the wall at the far corner of the room. He was blaming himself once again. The girls within the Famiglia were all gathered on the far side, worried about the person they needed most in their life. Hibari and Mukuro have long gone doing god knows what, while the others remain scattered along the confines of the mechanics' base.

Reborn was in his room waiting for progress but Yamamoto was relieved he wasn't there along with them. Seeing him will only make them feel heavier, the guilt plaguing them like an infectious disease, airborne and with no hopes of recovery. They felt responsible of course because no matter what, Tsuna was still their pillar of support, the only one they knew that encompassed all. And being in the mafia is of no consequence to them if it means being with Tsuna. He knew everyone shared the same sentiments if not for the current condition.

"Is there any progress?" Spanner stopped his typing and looked towards him.

"There's nothing yet but Shouichi managed to pinpoint all the damages, all we need is the help of the Bovino Famiglia to know how Vongola would be found."

"I see." There was nothing he could do, not like this and being in this atmosphere, it was doing nothing but dampen his rapidly, deteriorating mood. He walked towards the exit. It's been a long time since he was in the dojo. Maybe, it was time to go there once again. Anything to distract him from this increasing stress was welcomed. _Just anything. _

…

Tsuna looked around him worriedly. No one moved, absolutely no one. They just stared at the food laid before them. Why weren't they eating? From his side sat Alaude, Tsuna looked towards him, his eyes downcast. The First Cloud Guardian felt his resolve weakening when those doe eyes were turned to him.

Sighing, he held his knife and fork and cut through the meat, his cutting not making a sound, proof that he was of the elites with the way he handled the cutleries. Everyone waited with bathed breath, all watching the aloof Cloud as he bit into the piece he cut. He chewed slowly and his eyes widened slightly, it was…edible. No, more than that, it tasted wonderful. It wasn't the usual taste of the high class cuisines they ate every day. It was warm and….whatever, food was food anyway.

Tsuna smiled contentedly as he watched Aluade eat. With that, he lifted his own fork and knife, eating merrily. Everyone watched them still cautious. G sighed and shook his head.

"This is stupid. It's just food, it won't kill us." He uttered angrily. The others nodded in agreement and simultaneously tasted the platter set before them and when they did, they stopped and stared at the brunette still happily eating. He actually knew how to cook; though a disaster in the mansion, a brilliant chef in the kitchen. Giotto smiled slightly and chuckled lowly to himself.

"Tsuna." Said person turned to him and he smiled ruefully. "It tastes amazing, thank you." He watched as pink bloomed on Tsuna's cheeks but smiled in return before resuming eating. Giotto was amused by this. He didn't get to see such delicate reactions within the mafia. If Alaude starts acting that way though, he'd commit suicide.

"Oh right, the representative from the Vento Famiglia will be here in three hours, Giotto. They'll be discussing the upcoming ball from the Estancia Famiglia." G recited dutifully and Giotto nodded.

"Who will serve as their representative, G?" He saw his Storm Guardian hesitate and somehow, he realized that their meeting might not go as smoothly as he planned.

"Nufufu. Who else could it be, Giotto?" Daemon smirked at him from across the table and Giotto sighed.

"She's coming, isn't she?" G nodded sympathetically. Giotto sighed heavily, his other Guardians smiling encouragingly at him not that it did anything to alleviate his distress. Tsuna watched everything in interest. What were they talking about? He turned his questioning gaze towards Knuckle who grinned wolfishly.

"You'll extremely know later, Tsuna." He couldn't deny that he was curious but maybe, he shouldn't have expected in the first place.

…

"I asked my father about the bazooka but…" Lambo trailed off suddenly scared. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"But?" Gokudera demanded, his eyes blazing and it took a moment for the Thunder Guardian to compose himself. It's now or never.

"The mechanic who worked specifically on the bazooka passed away two weeks ago and his successor doesn't know the components of the bazooka in our possession." Lambo finished staring at the floor unable to look anyone in the eye. He was the one at fault and now his only chance in redeeming himself was long gone.

"You stupid, _stupid _cow! Do you even realize what _you_ did? Because of _you_, Juudaime could b-"

"Could be what, Gokudera?" Surprised, he looked back and saw Mukuro leaning by the entrance. He smirked at him but he knew better, his eyes were filled with malice as he walked towards them.

"Kufufu. I dare you to finish that sentence." The silver haired Italian tsked in irritation and turned away, choosing to sit far from the rest. Hetero-chromatic eyes settled on Lambo's form.

"You mafia buffoons always leave me in awe with your stupidity. If Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't found, the body I was meant to possess will cease to exist. When that happens, Bovino, I'll see to your death personally." His voice was icy and every word dripped with venom. Lambo knew from then that it wasn't a threat but merely a warning for his impending future. He couldn't blame Mukuro because when the worst ever comes, he'd kill himself before anyone else did.

…

"Could you please repeat what you said, Verona?" Giotto stared incredulously at the indifferent woman sipping her tea. Cold, green eyes stared from the rims of the porcelain and Lampo who was at the far side of the room flinched in spite himself.

"Are you so incompetent that I have to repeat what I said, Primo?" Giotto cringed slightly hoping that G would calm down and stop glaring at their guest. Aine Verona of the Vento Famiglia was the daughter of the current head of the family. With silken, dark blue locks, forest green eyes, and seductive allure born from her shapely figure and charm, she was named the siren of the sea.

With her impeccable taste in clothing and vast knowledge of the world, she was able to make men do her bidding with a snap of her fingers. She was beautiful, yes, gorgeous even, but her personality was as good as the devil himself. She was heartless and spiteful, a woman primed and molded perfectly for the mafia. In spite of such intimidating qualities, the Vongola and Vento has long been acquaintances. The head of the Vento Famiglia was after all Giotto's uncle meaning this she-devil was his cousin, unfortunately.

"Forgive me, Verona but please clear this up for me." With grace that rivalled the princesses of royalty, she placed her cup down, staring Giotto in the eyes.

"Along with your Cloud, a woman must be sent for this mission of yours." She saw Giotto open his mouth about to protest but she cut him off. "This celebration or ball of the Estancia's as you would say, is being held to show off power and status that includes a woman dangled on the side. Women are a necessity to prove that one has power that can amass beyond just wealth. This also garners respect from other individuals which means, you need to send a _beautiful _woman along this mission. The Vento Famiglia's reputation is on the line here and the better the show; the greater are your chances of gaining the Estancia Famiglia's attention. This in turn would benefit both the Vongola and Vento Famiglia. It would be killing two birds with one stone if I say so myself." She finished curtly leaving Giotto with no point to argue.

"Most of my Famiglia are men, Verona. And even if we have women, they are not meant for this line of work." Verona regarded him coolly as she bit into her cake which was fabulous, by the way. None of Giotto's pastries tasted like this before.

"That's not my problem now, is it? We can't provide you any of our members since you requested that this mission must be of utmost secrecy." Giotto opened his mouth again and as always, she cut him off. "And no, there is no way I'm involving myself with matters that are not of utter importance to me."

Primo sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stem the oncoming headache he always gets whenever he was in the presence of his 'lovely' cousin. His Guardians remain silent and for that he was thankful, last time they intervened, a riot occurred. Though as beautiful as she was, Aine Verona could always wipe the floor with most men. He also didn't want to spend unnecessary amounts of money; he loved his mansion as it is.

"By the way, Giotto." She paused and he looked up, she only called him by his name when she was curious which doesn't occur often. "Did you change chefs? This piece is marvellous I must say." She took another bite of the heavenly confectionery filled with spiced strawberry jam and frosty cream. It was the first time she's tasted this kind of cake. She wasn't complaining though.

"Ah, well that." Giotto stopped minutely when a knock was heard. "Come in." Tsuna came in, holding a tray filled with tea and he bowed slightly at their guest. Giotto acknowledged him with a nod as he turned his attention towards his cousin.

"Tsuna was the one who baked them." She raised an eyebrow and he gestured towards the brunette passing the tea around. Verona watched as the petite man flounced around the room handing cups of tea to Giotto's Guardians. She stared carefully, analysing and cautious, watching how he moved, walked and smiled. She raised an eyebrow in skepticism. _Hmm…A surprise indeed. _The grace, mannerism, and potential were all there. She settled her forest, green eyes on Giotto's own sky, blue eyes.

"Who is he?" Looking through his Famiglia's record of members, he answered her half-heartedly.

"We found him a few days ago, a bit beaten and he's also mute. His name's Sawada Tsuna, an Asian just like Asari." Verona didn't even need to ask, it seems that his cousin had picked up another stray. As much as she wanted to lash out at his leniency, she couldn't because Giotto knew who to trust and his Hyper Intuition won't let anything get past him.

"Primo, he will do."

"Hmm?" He was looking through another set of files when he stopped. He turned to her hoping he didn't hear what he just did.

"What did you just say?" She sighed. _Idiot._

"Primo, it seems you're getting deaf by the day. But as you wish." She stood from her chair and advanced on the unsuspecting brunette conversing with Asari. Raising her hand, she reached out to take the other's hand only to be surprised when he moved out of the way quickly and stared at her, apprehension in his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the people around them. Verona stared at him and smirked. _Interesting. _Without hesitation, she pulled him towards Giotto's desk, just stopping a few feet away. Placing her hands on Tsuna's shoulders, she stared at Giotto.

"He will do, Primo. He can be your Cloud's partner." _Eh? _Tsuna looked behind him in confusion and then at his predecessor. For some reason, he had a foreboding feeling about this.

"Verona…." Giotto uttered slowly. "You are aware that Tsuna is not a woman, correct?" She stared at him as if saying, 'What do you take me for, an imbecile?' Giotto stared at her scandalized.

"And you're suggesting him when you know full well that a woman is what we need for this mission?" Verona glared at his cousin. Really, are men becoming stupider as days go by? If that's so, she'll never marry.

"Use your head, Primo. Seeing as you only have men around you, he's the only option you have left. He looks as feminine as much as your Mist Guardian looks like a fag." There was a snap and gurgling chuckling from trying to stifle them from behind her but she didn't mind it. She hated Daemon, he just grated on her nerves.

"Nufufu. I would advise you to watch what you say, my lady." He looked murderous but it only spurred the laughter the other Guardians were trying to stifle. She looked back at him, her expression cold.

"You are not part of this conversation thus your opinion is invalid, Daemon Spade." His sceptre appeared in his hand and if it weren't for Asari, he would've attacked the audacious woman. Alaude smirked silently to himself, he wouldn't have expected less from a blood relative of Giotto's.

"Maa, maa, she did not mean any harm." Giotto sighed and shook his head. They were at it again.

"Verona, please cease this argument." Tsuna looked torn. Should he laugh or stay still? To be honest, he was scared of her. She was intimidating and everything that wasn't Giotto; cousins they were but as opposite as night and day.

"Sawada Tsuna has every quality that can make his disguise as a woman believable; he also knows how to defend himself if the need arises." Tsuna's eyes widened. How did she know that?

"He's mute, Verona." _And he can't get hurt. _Where that thought came from, Giotto didn't know but he knew for sure that Tsuna was already a part of his Famiglia, anyone part of the Vongola is assured to have his protection.

"All the more reason for you to send him off, he won't have to utter information that would be integral to this family. Your Cloud Guardian is the only one who needs to negotiate with others. And that Mist Guardian of yours would just be within the premises in case of an unforeseen event." He's caving in, almost, he could feel it. All her points were sound and valid but sending someone as inexperienced as Tsuna could be dangerous though his evasion of Verona's advance was surprising. It must have been self-defense he needed from his abusive family whoever they were.

"How do you suppose he could act his role in less than a week?" She smirked at him, snapping her fingers and in came a number of her men holding boxes of unknown content.

"There lay dresses and other necessities for the ball. As much as I didn't want to get involved, dolling up rough beauties like him" She gestured to Tsuna. "is one of my hobbies. Leave all the preparations up to me and ready our sleeping quarters until the day of the ball. We will depart a day after your Guardians leave for their missions."

"As much as all these make sense, I believe the decision is up to Tsuna, Verona." Everyone stared at him suddenly and Tsuna felt sweat gathering at his forehead. Why did they have to include him abruptly like this? True, he's already undergone missions dressed as a girl in his time but this matter was different; he had absolutely no idea what to do. Not only that, he didn't have any of his Guardians with him and most especially Reborn.

On the other hand, he can't refuse such an offer. This was a chance he could prove to be useful though the way of execution was unconventional as him dressing as a woman but what else could he do? He looked up and saw Giotto staring at him expectantly; though he had a feeling he wanted him to refuse. He looked around him, these people he's come to know within the week no matter how short it was already were important to him. If this mission could be of any use to them, then his decision was already set. His gaze settled on Giotto's again and nodded firmly. He will do this, definitely. His predecessor sighed resignedly.

"You do know that this would be very dangerous, right Tsuna?" He nodded firmly and his eyes shone again with that determination he saw the night he asked him of his loyalty for the Vongola. Giotto smiled inwardly, such a stubborn man Tsuna was.

"Very well, Daemon would act as a messenger relaying the acceptance and arrival of the Vento Famiglia for the Estancia's celebration and will depart tomorrow. Daemon, you will gather as much information as you can get and stay there for as long as you can. Tsuna and Alaude will leave the day of the celebration and both of you will leave the Estancia's estate the next morning. As we have planned, Lampo, you will continue your own negotiations and depart tomorrow afternoon and come back the day after the ball. Kunckle, Asari, and G will stay within the Vongola Mansion. Verona, have people draw up a fake profile stating Tsuna's from your Famiglia. Am I clear?" They nodded in unison and Giotto stood. His eyes narrowed, determined and calculating.

"Let the plan commence."


	7. Turning Point

**A/N: GREETINGS. READ. THANKS. **Someone has asked me this before. Why does Lambo act like a brat when we see in the KHR series that when he changes places with his 10-year counterpart, he seems mature? As you know, in this series only seven years have passed. Thus Lambo and I-pin would most likely be only eleven turning twelve. As for him acting mature when he's fifteen, won't this incident of him propelling Tsuna to somewhere they don't know serve as a catalyst to his change three years later? Also, for those asking of Tsuna's age, he is only twenty-one, in this story, he only turned twenty-one. The First Vongola Famiglia are within the range of 24 to 26, ok? Please reread the first two chapters. I believe I made it clear there what Tsuna's and Giotto's ages would be.

And **colbub, **the Vagal Nerve could affect the heart but as was stated in Chapter Three, Tsuna's Vagal Nerve was only disturbed thus the effects on his body is non-threatening. His heart here is in perfect condition and Tsuna's constant sweating can be attributed to his anxiety of being in a whole different era alone with only his predecessors around. If I was in his position, I'd be fainting every time I see them. Haha ^^ anyway, if any of you have questions, feel free to ask. Will reply to comments after another chapter. For now, I'll rest. It's 5 a.m. here by the way haha so happy reading everyone!

Also, this is still uncertain but I might be on hiatus for the next five months or so but that is still not confirmed. Classes will be hectic for me this semester, my subjects are killers ugh with 21 units on the line, I can't afford to take chances but I still hope for your wondrous patience and beloved reviews. My muse will be locked up for the mean time. So as compensation, here's a long chapter for you guys.

**Note: **I know that in Japan they interchange the names such that instead of Lei Kira, it's Kira Lei. However, in this story, I will state the Italian names in proper order since the story takes place in Italy, ok? And so Aine Verona as stated in the previous chapter is the right order. In this case, Aine is her first name while Verona is her last name. But for Japanese names, it would be interchanged thus Sawada Tsuna would be written, instead of Tsuna Sawada.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR and its characters obviously.

* * *

><p>"Verona, is this really necessary?" Giotto stared hard wanting to at least let the woman in front of him know that he was serious. He really was though, not that she cared anyway.<p>

"Beautifying oneself is an intricate process, Primo." He sighed exasperated.

"But do you really have to lock him away in the West Wing?" Her heels clacked noiselessly against the marble floor. Her gaze swept around the room before settling on the male sitting at his desk.

"All preparations are in order, Primo. Your concern is unnecessary." Giotto sighed, defeated. It wasn't as if he could argue with her more than he had already. She was way too stubborn for her own good. Reaching for his tea, he sipped it quietly not bothered at the least that Verona stood at the far end of his study, what she did, he didn't know. He was too busy with his own work. Silence among them was natural as they've been together for as long as he could remember.

"Giotto…" He looked to the side and saw her looking outside the window, her expression listless and for some reason he understood why.

"The sudden rise in alliance has the other families on guard. This mission of yours might be the best course of action. However, true as it may be, remember that the enemy of your enemy is not your friend, Giotto. It is faulty reasoning to think otherwise." Her gaze met his and he nodded. He knew what she meant. It was an unspoken rule. In the mafia, no one is guaranteed to be on your side, ally and family alike. Friends even are out of the question. It was a test, an undeniable gamble of survival played among the Mafioso, one that has neither certainty nor revival. It was a one-hit chance. A mistake could bring about death and such chances were not what he's willing to take.

"I know, Aine…" He uttered silently using her given name; there was no need for formalities when in the privacy from prying eyes. Verona smiled wistfully. She shook her head and closed her eyes, her head resting on the windowsill as she stared at the ceiling.

"You were always a lucky child, Giotto." Said person stood from his feet, approaching her in measured steps, stopping a few feet away. He looked outside, assuming the same stance as hers. Within the confines of his study, no one needs to know and no pretences were needed to be held up, neither for him nor for her.

"Luck is very far from it. A curse maybe but as with this 'luck' you speak of, I highly doubt it." Her green eyes settled on his form but he paid it no heed. She was analysing him inside out, he knew that. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it. Thinking back, he had nothing to hide after all not when he always lay bare for her to see. It was that subtle connection, she always knew him best after all and vice versa. She was just like how she used to be. She was the supporting hold he had in this world, much like a child would to her mother.

"You give yourself a lot less credit than you should really have. That 'Hyper Intuition' of yours is a gift, remember that." It was the only thing in the world as far as they knew. It was heightened perception beyond comprehension especially for their current time when the bridled power of the mafia lay as myths to everyone outside their world.

"I wonder about that at times. It is never pleasant to be right all the time, Aine, remember that." She kept silent, a bit peeved that he threw her words back at her. She watched as he turned away, quietly donning his cape and walking towards the door. He reached for the knob and turned to her, his face impassive and back as it should be.

"It's almost time for lunch, we must go." She nodded and walked ahead of him as he opened the door. They walked in silence both engrossed in their own thoughts but Verona knew for a fact that not long now, something foreboding would be within reach. Though her intuition wasn't as potent as Giotto's, hers acting up only meant something will definitely go wrong. She stared intently at Giotto's back, dignified and confident and she hoped silently, it would stay that way.

…

The news offered to them in a silver platter was something they took harder than they thought. So far, it's been more than half a day since Tsuna disappeared and signs of him being found seemed to disappear in smokes once Lambo told of the hard, cold truth. Shamelessly, he was crying in Kyoko's arms and I-pin was with Haru just like years ago while Chrome sat quietly among them. The girls comforted them as much as they could and prayed that Tsuna would be safe and be returned to them soon.

"This is not looking good. From what I know, if Tsuna doesn't return within the allotted time, he might be stuck in that unknown era forever." Shoichi Irie scratched his head furiously, his stomach once again starting to hurt. Even years of being in the mafia still didn't alleviate his panic attacks.

"Tsuna's already gone way past the allotted time of five minutes, how is this any different?" Ryohei stood and walked towards them. It wasn't lost to them how he already dropped the 'extreme' he seemed to be fond of. His eyebrows were furrowed and his shoulders tense and it didn't take a genius such as either mechanic to figure out how serious he was.

"After effects could be unpredictable, no case like this has come to our attention before. And this case is much different than the Millefore's since we have control over the machine. The Ten-Year Bazooka, however, is unstable and likely to alter time at different intervals." Spanner recited dutifully as his eyes stayed glued to the computer screen. Ryohei clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, even with all the incomprehensible gibberish they were spouting; he could read their body language quite clearly. Being used to training the body, he could sense someone's mood just by analysing how their body moves. And right now with Irie's shaky countenance and Spanner's stiff form, he could understand well that the situation is turning for the worst.

"And that means?" Spanner's eyes met his dead on and somehow, Ryohei knew he wouldn't like what he would hear next.

"It means Sun Guardian, we have no means of finding the Vongola." And for once when he could be right, Sasagawa Ryohei wanted to punch something into nothing.

…

If he had his voice right now, he would be screeching like a banshee and while at it, pulling his hair off his scalp out of pure frustration. But he couldn't do that, now could he? Turn after turn, he had to reacquaint himself with countless dresses and gowns which for the life of him didn't understand why they _fit_ him _perfectly _in the first place.

A grown man such as himself shouldn't be wearing dresses much less ball gowns fit for royalty. He was a _man _for goodness' sake! That minuscule detail was lost to him once he agreed to this mission and maybe he already lost it way before this happened. Maybe it was the time he met Reborn, all pride and everything in between shattered to smithereens.

He sat quietly as he watched the once intimidating lady flounce around the room with obvious frustration. Her mouth was upturned downwards showing her displeasure and annoyance with the current situation. And why you ask? Well, as much as he _fit_, he gagged inwardly at this, the hideous things; there was not one she was satisfied with. And he had to leave for the mission in a few hours' time which was definitely not good.

Somehow, Tsuna was confident about this. With all the training he was put through by Reborn in all different situations, he could say that he'll definitely be able to pull this off. That and the sudden isolation he had to endure for the past three days in the West Wing of the Vongola Manor via Verona's orders. He was taught etiquette with precision and high society mannerisms from start to finish.

He had to pretend that he didn't know anything when in fact, every rule and actions for such things were drilled in his memory. He can't risk having Giotto's cousin suspecting anything not that they didn't already since that incident in the Giotto's office days before. For the most part, he actually enjoyed Verona's presence; she reminded him of Kurokawa Hana who thankfully was engaged to his Sun Guardian.

With all the spite and wittiness hidden beneath her beauty, she had a soft side towards the people she cared for though she showed it through sarcasm and glares. No matter how mismatched it would seem, he personally believed that Hana and Ryohei fit each other perfectly. He smiled softly to himself. _Yeah, perfect for each other. _Too lost in his thoughts, he failed to realize he was being watched. Forest, green eyes narrowed considerably as the owner of said eyes analysed the brunette's features.

"Tsuna…" His ears perked up and he stared questioningly at Verona.

"Why don't you choose among these?" She gestured towards the countless dresses laid before him and he stared unsurely. Verona sat beside him, her gaze fixed on the dresses at the far end of the room.

"Tell me, Tsuna. Is there a particular color you find captivating?" His first instinct would be is to say 'orange' but somehow she was ahead of him.

"Not the color you like, Tsuna. The color I want you tell me is the one you are drawn to, no matter the circumstances." _Drawn to? _He turned his gaze back at the dresses before standing up. If he was asked then there's only one thing that he could say definitely. Eerily, glowing eyes beneath the canopy trees one windy day flashed in his mind suddenly making him stop abruptly, his hands feeling soft satin. He looked down surprised and he found himself staring at the gown under his fingertips. Has he tried this one before? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he felt Verona behind him.

"We have a winner then. We don't have time, Tsuna. Let us make haste." He nodded numbly, his eyes still glued on the piece he unconsciously chose. Why did he choose that?

…

"Would you extremely stop that?" G bristled visibly as he stopped walking in circles. He glared menacingly at the idiot who had the gall to stop him. Knuckle flinched and he knew if glares could kill, he'd be dead ten times over right now. But who wouldn't want him to stop? For an hour, they've been waiting for Tsuna to come down as Verona promised but for an hour, no signs of Tsuna could be found. The mission would be delayed if they kept this up.

Added to that, Tsuna's missing presence for the past days had them on edge and even for someone as detached as G, his reaction wasn't surprising. But if he kept walking around like some mindless fool, people will pay for the consequences. Knuckle could swear that Alaude was itching towards his handcuffs and Giotto had his hand on his vest, very near to his gloves he would say. A combination of his boss' _and _Alaude's anger were never a good combination, never has and never will.

"G, calm down. Tsuna would be down any minute now." Asari tried to pacify the irate Thunder Guardian but the key word here was _tried. _G only glared and clenched his fists.

"That's it! That she-devil should know better than delay a mission! I'm dragging the brat out whether she likes it or not!" He stomped towards the marbled stairs, his goal set in mind. He felt his anger and frustration creeping in and he looked up wanting to get this over with only to have his breath caught in his throat, _literally. _The she-devil smirked down at him and he could swear he found himself shaking.

"Would you be so kind as to repeat what you said, G?" He shook his head quickly and went down the stairs hurriedly. He did not want to die yet, thank you very much. Verona followed him leisurely, her smirk still in place as her feet graced the last step. Giotto approached her and she knew he was already agitated.

"Where is Tsuna, Verona? It's way past the time you promised." He was getting restless and from the way she appraised him with indifference, Verona knew as well. As much as his image demands him to be composed, he felt it crumbling away whenever the brunette was concerned. It was disconcerting but hey to his defence, his Guardians felt the same way. Well, maybe not for Daemon though.

"He's already done but it seems that he doesn't want to move. He's embarrassed, Giotto though I'm wondering why when he _looks _like that. Why don't you bring him down? He's in my room." He didn't need any other prompting, he turned to them, his lips set in a grim line.

"G, have the carriage ready. Alaude, wait there while I fetch Tsuna." Both Guardians nodded and he was on his way upstairs. What did Verona do this time? Did Tsuna look that repulsive that he himself didn't want to move? _Impossible. _On his own, even without the 'beautifying' as Verona mentioned, Tsuna possessed fine features, beautiful even, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. He stopped before Verona's temporary quarters, knocking twice before opening the door.

"Tsuna? What's wr-" Clad in white, Tsuna turned to him with wide eyes, surprised at his intrusion. He looked unsure and only now did Giotto realize what Verona meant. Why should Tsuna be embarrassed when he looks like _that? _

…

Everyone stared aghast as Lambo flew a few meters away. The girls, too shocked to move, stared with wide eyes as black met their vision. Cold, steel eyes surveyed the surroundings, his aura flaring in purple flames.

"H-Hibari, what the hell?" Gokudera stood on his feet as he watched the stupid cow sit upright, tears of pain in his eyes. He looked back at the irate Guardian, his anger palpable in the air.

"For having caused this, I _will _bite you to _death." _He glared ominously, his cold eyes glinting in the light. Ryohei stared grimly. Out of all the times Hibari could have returned, why of all times when Spanner uttered those dreadful words? The Cloud Guardian always did have impeccable timing from then till now. Quickly, he stood in his way. He knew he won't stop until he killed Lambo and they can't crumble now. Not when Tsuna is still lost to them.

"Maa Hibari! You have to stop this to the extreme!" Hibari's steel eyes settled on him and he watched as his tonfas were pulled from behind, now ready to fight.

"So, it's you first? No matter, I'll still bite you to death." He smirked as if delighted at the prospect of just that and Ryohei's eyes narrowed. With his fists raised in front of his face, he stood his ground. After seven years, he knew that even with all the training, he wouldn't be able to beat Hibari but he could still hold his own. He pulled his right hand back, ready to strike the oncoming tonfa when a gunshot was fired. They stopped abruptly having to evade the bullet shot in between. Reborn stood amidst them, his own aura flaring.

"I leave you all for _half_ a day and _this_ happens?" Reborn stared at them coolly, his question uttered calmly yet they knew he was furious.

"If you want to kill each other, do it outside _not here." _Everyone stayed still even Hibari had his tonfas hidden once again. It would do no good to die today. They watched silently as Reborn approached the lone mechanics at the middle of the room, his onyx eyes boring holes into their stiffened forms.

"Spanner, Irie, contact the medic ward, have your previous boss come here." They stared dumbfounded, was Reborn saying what they think he's saying?

"We have to call _who?" _It was surprising really that it was Irie who asked because Spanner was too lost for words. Reborn looked back, his gaze penetrating and promised hell if they didn't obey soon.

"I _said _call Byakuran right this instant."

…

"What the….hell?" G could say that he hadn't experienced things that would surprise him shitless and he swore that he wouldn't be taken off guard but he was absolutely wrong. He felt his jaw slacken as he stared at the brunette walking down the stairs. Was that Tsuna? No, that can't be but it was blaringly obvious since the one holding 'her' hand leading 'her' down was his boss. He knew the others felt the same because he knew Knuckle looked like he was constipated while Asari's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Now, _that_ wasn't a pretty image.

"He's fine, isn't he?" Verona quipped from his side and she grinned when all she received were stupefied nods. Who wouldn't be? Even she herself was stumped momentarily when she was done. She looked up and examined her masterpiece once again.

Tsuna's ensemble was of white cotton and fluffed fabric likening the piece to a million feathers adorning every inch of the gown. His gown was strapless leaving his shoulders and collarbone bare. The tube bodice hugged his front to the waist before pooling at his hips. The bodice was made of fur-lined wool thus its thickness provided enough cover to convince people that Tsuna had breasts though she stuffed it for good measure. His gown was of the purest white, the belt just before the dress pooled around him was of ivory instead of wool and extended till his ankles, glinting slightly with its silky imagery. The white, woollen finery that ended at his shins, parted in the middle revealing another part of the gown.

Beneath the white, woollen fabric was of satin and silk, shimmering blue in the light. The sky blue sheen of the fabric was highlighted by the white fabric above it making it seem as if it was flowing every time Tsuna moved. The gown she admits was beautiful though a bit simple in design, it was akin to pure snow over the endless ocean. The many fabrics it possessed made up for its lack in grandeur, that's why a petticoat was already unnecessary. Tsuna's long hair flowed around him in thick locks, a few braided with jewelled pins in between and tucked behind his ears.

He wore her finest Victorian shoes, ones of pure white tailored with embroidered sequins. As the finishing piece, she adorned Tsuna's neck and frail wrists with sky blue sapphires; his ears with tear drop earrings and his forefinger with the same sapphires that adorned his neck and wrists. White laced gloves graced his hands and arms.

A taint of rose pink on the lips and a touch of coloring for the eyes and he was perfect. She had to admit, Tsuna had fine tastes for having chosen that gown among others. White and blue seemed to suit his skin flawlessly. He glowed brilliantly even from a distance and she knew with just a glance that he would make a grand show later at the ball. And with his innocent features, he'd attract men like bees to honey. _Giotto's Guardians would be having a hard time later on._

She smiled contentedly to herself, she did an outstanding job if she would say so herself. She would even dare say that Tsuna looked more beautiful than her in spite of being a woman herself though her cousin would dare argue. Her gaze settled on said cousin and she smiled wistfully. Giotto was really too easy to read.

"I would advise each of you to compose yourselves, gentlemen. Gawking is horridly undignified." Her words tinkled in the air and everyone in the vicinity shook their heads to rid them of the surprise brought about by Tsuna's transformation or metamorphosis as Verona would say. She walked towards Tsuna and smiled slightly.

"Alaude's already waiting outside. Are you ready?" Tsuna nodded slightly, still dazed with all that he went through. Verona was a very detailed woman and that he was sure of. He couldn't even look at the mirror without turning away in embarrassment. How is it possible that he could look like _that_? He can't even recognize himself that it was scary. He trembled slightly and suddenly he realized that maybe that it wasn't a good thing he did. Giotto was staring at him worriedly yet that abhorred smile was on his lips _again _just like that day he ate on his bed.

"Are you cold, Tsuna?" His words were oddly softer than usual and it sounded smoother than commonplace. He felt his face heating up, why did he have to look like that? He shook his head quickly. Giotto smiled once again before leading him outside, his hand still held in his. He could walk on his own yet Giotto didn't let go if anything his hold only tightened when he tried to pull his hand back. Giotto stopped momentarily; he turned around and stared at the people left.

"G, Asari, help prepare Verona and her people for their departure tomorrow. Knuckle, check on Lampo's progress." They nodded and dispersed silently leaving him alone with his supposed predecessor. It was awkward really, in Giotto's presence he always found himself at a loss for words not that he could speak in the first place. Until now he still couldn't figure out why. Was it fear? Anxiety? He shook his head slightly at this. It wasn't those but what?

"Tsuna…" His ears perked up and turned toward Giotto. He didn't even realize they were outside already and from his peripheral vision, a carriage was a few meters away. Well, this was four hundred years in the past. No modern cars existed during this time.

"Forgive me for having you caught up in this." Giotto stopped walking and so did he. His sky, blue eyes stared at him and Tsuna stared back confused as to why he needed to apologize. Tsuna shook his head and smiled, trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. It was his decision after all. Giotto smiled in return.

"Alaude and Daemon will protect you at all costs that's why you mustn't stray from their side." Giotto warned and he nodded in response.

"Don't hesitate to have either of my Guardians hurt anyone who does anything inappropriate to you." Tsuna nodded obediently, his eyes shining determinedly. Giotto's eyes softened and gently, he cupped Tsuna's cheek.

"You have to come back safe and sound, alright Tsuna?" Said person nodded once again and somehow some of the worry he was feeling seemed to alleviate slightly. As much as he didn't want him to get involved, he had no other alternative. Brushing away a strand of brown hair, he smiled one last time before leaning in; his lips touching Tsuna's cheek lightly. He pulled back and watched as red bloomed on the brunette's cheeks. He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Arrivederci, Tsuna."

…

"Hmm? You need my help, Shou-chan?" Mauve eyes opened abruptly, that ever present smile plastered on his lips.

"Reborn wants you in our base as soon as possible, Byakuran-san." Taking his clothes from the rack, he took off his shirt, donning on his uniform as he listened to Shoichi through the intercom.

"Care to tell me what it's about, Shou-chan?" A pause on the other line and he wondered if the mechanic hung up.

"It's about Tsuna." His hands stopped buttoning his shirt, his eyes flashing for a second.

"Hmm…Tsunayoshi-kun, huh? I'll be there in an hour." Pressing the intercom off, he walked outside his room. His smile widening as he went outside. It seems like he would be reunited with a few _interesting _things for a while.

…

"Set your mind at ease. It will be fine." In the darkness of the carriage, Alaude's words floated in his ears. Tsuna looked up surprised, how did he know? As if hearing his unspoken question, the First Cloud Guardian's gaze settled on his.

"You're shaking, Tsuna. It won't do any good if you get shaken." Gingerly, Tsuna slid his hands in his cloak. He was nervous, more than that he was panicking inside. He didn't know anything about this era. Their enemies, it seems were formidable and without knowledge of them, he found himself unsure. More than that, he is unable to fight not that he _couldn't_ but he _can't_. Sure, he had his rings with him but the risk of being found out is too great. Cupping his leg slightly, he comforted himself with the fact that the pouch tied to his thigh given by Verona was in place. For this mission, she gave him a poisoned knife and sleeping fumes in case of an emergency and with those were his rings.

"Daemon Spade and I would be with you so ease your worries." The way Alaude said the First Mist Guardian's name was as if he was poisoned and unknowingly he laughed silently. Reaching forward, Tsuna took hold of Alaude's hands getting his attention immediately and he uttered soundlessly.

"Grazie, Alaude." He nodded in response and Tsuna let go. The carriage was slowing down, he could feel it somehow. They were nearing and any moment now, they would be at their destination. The ball was designated to be at seven in the evening and with the inky darkness he could see from the window, he knew it was way past seven.

The neigh of the horses signalled their arrival and he clutched his white cloak tight. His cloak provided by Verona bore the Vento Famiglia's insignia on the back and so did the crest on Alaude's left breast pocket. It would seem it wasn't only him who was given clothing though Alaude looked sharp and would surely capture women's eyes with his dashing looks. Along with his tailored suit, he made for a deadly combination.

Tsuna could picture him as one of those princes in the fairy tale books which he was forced to read because as Reborn says, "A mafia boss _must_ know everything." The carriage door opened and the foot man bowed low, he blushed in embarrassment at the gesture though it was hidden behind his cloak. He still can't get used to all this forms of respect even as the Decimo of his time. Alaude went down first and presented his hand towards him. Without further delay, he took the offered hand and carefully went down, keeping his grace intact.

"Keep close to me, Noelia." Tsuna nodded as he clutched Alaude's arm, remembering his alias for this mission. He would be Noelia Verona, a distant relative of the current head of the Vento Famiglia while Alaude was his—he blushed at this, husband per say. They would pose as a newly married couple with Alaude being Carlo Verona from the main family of the Vento Famiglia, Aine Verona's cousin. Carlo Verona is still unknown among their people since he's hidden himself mostly. It is true though that such a person as Carlo Verona exists yet through secrecy no one has yet to know his true identity. Now, as pretence, Carlo Verona would appear before everyone for the first time.

Tsuna found it strange to have relatives intermarry but as Verona said, it was common practice among nobles even in the mafia. The large double doors loomed ahead and with it, his heart beat accelerated with every step. Without intending to, his arms which were wrapped around Alaude's left arm tightened and to his surprise, Alaude's free hand settled on his. He looked up at Alaude yet his gaze was set before them, focusing on the entrance.

"Just be yourself, Noelia and you'll be fine." Albeit still shaken, Tsuna nodded and took a deep breath. If he mess this up, his predecessors would pay the price and he can't have that. Closing his eyes for a second though his steps didn't falter, he calmed his senses just like what he was taught. Quietly, he recalled Verona's instructions.

"_Walk with pride, Tsuna. Though the Vento Famiglia consists mostly of women, we hold pride in our power and influence around the world. My father has imposed our Famiglia within the confines of the mafia and it will stay that way permanently." Verona paused as she took hold of a few of his hair._

"_The things I taught you; surpass them and exude your character beyond the norm. I am a prideful human, Tsuna and though that may be true, I can identify potential and admit it to one's person. And I will bet my life that that potential I'm looking for is something you so easily possess." She settled her hands on his shoulders and stared intensely at his eyes through the mirror in front of him. _

"_Do not let them intimidate you, Tsuna. Once you set foot in their domain, you will be Noelia Verona, a woman respected and loved by her peers. Confident and certain though mute; you will show them how powerful you are with just a glance of your eyes and a glimpse of your looks." Tsuna nodded tentatively and Verona smiled slightly. _

"_Charisma is the key, Tsuna. No man can deny an asset such as that. Though men are prejudiced against us women, one seemingly unattainable will ignite their desire to dominate. And posing as someone who was recently married, it would caress their pride to be able to snag something forbidden." Sapphires of the most brilliant shade of blue shone on his neck as Verona clasped the necklace from the back and he stared at himself._

"_Do not let fear consume you. No one can touch you. _No one, _remember that, Tsuna." He nodded and within the confines of his mind, Tsuna wondered if he heard something similar before. _

His brown, doe-eyes opened abruptly as Alaude stopped in his tracks. Countless mingling individuals were just below them. They would be going down soon and another deep breath, he was ready. They stood beside the waiting man to whom Alaude handed their coat and cloak to. He was ready to announce their arrival and both he and Alaude stood still hidden by the shadows as they awaited their turn to go down and be known. No, it was his turn to prove himself worthy to his predecessors.

"Carlo Verona and Noelia Verona of the Vento Famiglia have arrived."

* * *

><p>Mission starts next chapter! Excited for it? Haha I am! So please don't forget to R&amp;R! (^o^)<p> 


	8. Rushing Tides

**A/N: READ. THANKS. CHEERIOS. **It's been awhile, hasn't it? It took me some time to actually write again since studies have been quite strenuous but it's really fun and I don't know why haha! Anyway, someone has asked me if I would be able to provide a picture of Tsuna in the dress I pictured him to be in. Uhm, I am not good in art. My drawings are absolutely horrid that drawing some simple cells in my Anatomy class had my professor raising her eyebrow. I mean seriously she went and said.

"Please submit your drawings, you could label the parts next time when I'm discussing the frog's egg development. _If _you understand your drawings that is." When she uttered the last sentence, she was staring at me, _literally! _But! I will find a way to provide a drawing like that, I'd just have to ask a few people I think haha does anyone here know how to draw nicely? You would help me a lot if you do. (^o^)

**Note: **I'd be sure to reply to your reviews soon so for now I have to study for my exam. For some reason, I'm really hyped up with my studies. Haha before I study the night before the exam itself but now, I've been studying for almost a week for an exam. It's weird, really. Anyway, I'd be sure to update soon. I'll do it on or before my birthday I think because after that day, exams would be piling in so wish me luck! Or about 150 reviews? Haha nah, just do as you guys like. Much love to all of you! And thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

**Fact:** This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, it seems or the longest yet for any of my stories here on this site so cheers everyone! Don't forget to R&R!

**Corrections: **In the previous chapter, I don't know if anyone else noticed but I typed in Lambo instead of Lampo and one hundred years instead of four hundred years. I corrected them so no worries. Thanks to **colbub **for pointing it out. You really are a life saver! (*0*)

* * *

><p>In the midst of the silence and tense atmosphere, Yamamoto stood still, analysing the situation within the recesses of his mind. <em>Did I miss something? <em>Auburn eyes swept across the room, taking in the sudden hardening of expressions. Curiosity piqued, he walked towards the far side of the room and sat beside Gokudera.

"What's going on, Gokudera?" His query was silent, mindful of the surroundings which were still as uncomfortable making him wary and cautious. It won't do riling up the Storm Guardian at this state not when everyone's mirroring the same mood. A domino effect would occur if even just one of them blew a fuse. He knew this well and will never mistake it for anything else.

As one that serves his duty as the Rain Guardian, calmness was what he was accustomed to and anything otherwise was a blaring sign for his senses to pick up. Right now, everyone was anything but calm. His instincts prickled and judging from the way they look, something was definitely wrong.

"Oi Gokudera, what's wrong?" Placing a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, he angled his body, facing him completely. He watched as the silver-haired Italian slumped considerably as he leaned on the wall behind them, his gaze settling on the ceiling.

"Reborn-san called for _him._" His eyebrow rose in question.

"Him?" Dull peridot-colored eyes turned to him and uttered a single name, one of which they never really wanted to hear for so long.

"_Byakuran." _ Gokudera uttered with such spite and malice that he neither had the heart nor the strength to rebuke him. Who was he to do so when he felt the same or even more of the same sentiments? He understood the implications immediately.

"Then, I guess we have to prepare ourselves." Yamamoto stood quietly, dusting off his pants. He stared around him spotting the ones he knew he would need to prepare himself for. His expression grew grim. This was _not _a good day.

"You'll have to help me with this, Gokudera." Said man sighed and forced himself to stand. He stood quietly, and side by side they waited for the inevitable because surely a battle would occur. Without Tsuna, a bloodbath would surely occur once the Mist, Cloud, and the Orchid were in place. Gokudera groaned softly, covering a part of his face with his right hand. This was definitely _not _a good day.

"Fuck."

…

"Cercena, how have the stock market exports been for you?" He smiled dutifully, flattering the gaudy faced woman in front of him. With cognisant grace, she lifted her feathered fan covering a part of her face as she stared at him expectantly. The obviousness of such an act was too clear that he had to bite the side of his cheek to prevent himself from sneering down at her. Rich ol' folks never did cease to amaze him after all.

"It's been more than well, my lady. In fact, the percentage of sales has been increasing voraciously as well as the stocks of fruits for the winery." She smiled daintily, letting her fan flutter gently on her cheeks. Another woman from her side stepped up, blocking her line of vision, she sneered suddenly marring her once beautiful features into something horrid. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She would do well to know how to mask her expressions.

"Isn't it too difficult to handle such tasks, dear sir? As you have been at the top of the trading empire as well as the head of your Famiglia?" He smiled pleasantly, his mask still as undetectable as ever. If he could applaud himself, he really would. What a great actor he was.

"An honour it is to receive sentiments of care, my lady. However, such tasks are interminable if you think of them as such. A positive outlook is a must as you know." The women around him stared up at him in awe and somehow, he felt a bit too annoyed at all the unwanted attention. Why was he the one being goaded like this when in fact a few more eligible young men were milling about? _Right_, he was the host of the ball; he had no choice for that matter. Not when he was coerced into arranging this event.

"Ah Cercena, there you are. They say the representatives from the Vento Famiglia have finally arrived." He turned to the side and saw his friend walking towards them. _Finally. _His gaze settled on his audience and he smiled once again.

"Now, if you could excuse me, ladies. A few important guests have arrived." They nodded remorsefully and with hurried steps he neared Linelle.

"You looked about ready to kill, Cercena." Loosening his tie, cold eyes glared yet his friend only laughed slightly.

"If you were in my place, you wouldn't be laughing so _merrily_, my friend." He looked amused and he wondered if he should hit him for his insolence. But he thought otherwise, they'd cause a riot if he did. His friend wasn't a pushover and something unnecessary for a supposed joyous event wasn't needed. More pressing matters beg for his attention.

"The ones from the Vento Famiglia are here, correct?" Linelle nodded. "Where are they then?" Pointing a finger down the hall, Linelle tilted his head to the side.

"They're at the main hall. We should get going." He walked ahead not waiting for his friend to catch up. Giving a warm welcome for his guests was top priority especially ones not within the Alliance. A neutral family within the confines of their domain. Working silently and effectively gathering information no one else had access to. The Vento Famiglia is of top quality indeed. What's more that particular mafia family consisted mostly of women. People can't be prejudiced against them now.

Reaching the end of the hall, he opened the double doors quickly and was greeted with silence? His face scrunched into confusion. No, it wasn't silent, the music from the orchestra just stopped playing. Countless murmurs and frantic whispers surrounded him and he wondered why.

"Well, well, take a look Cercena. You wouldn't want to miss a _very _rare sight." He turned to Linelle already at his side. He was staring ahead prompting him to do the same and when he did, he found himself at a loss for words. He stared and stared, his mind numb for a minute or so. Rare wasn't what one should call it, more of grandeur at its highest quality. He tried to form words in his head. _Who _were _they? _

A blonde haired man in a gentle hue of flaccid light green and a woman with fine chocolate colored locks walked down the marble steps. He found his eyes locked onto her form, analysing, memorizing, and just plain out staring. She had on a gown pieced with silk, ivory, and cotton.

White and blue remain dominant in her apparel. It depicts a sky with faint clouds in the horizon. He knew he should find it strange but he found himself caring less and less for such observations. Her jewels sparkled from the distance and he knew that even without fineries, she would catch the same attention as she's doing now.

It was different; her silent language as she walked down the stairs spoke in volumes of how powerful she was. Her half lidded eyes shining a bit too bright told him that she cared not for anyone in this room. It was exhilarating. His eyes burned into her figure, this would definitely be entertaining. He turned away and walked down the stairs, wanting to meet them on the ground floor. It was time, he guessed. They were the last guests after all. _A late entrance, what a bold move indeed._ Too bad for them, they caught _his _attention.

…

"You're doing fine, Noelia." Alaude's gaze flitted towards him comfortingly as he held his hand lightly in his. His nerves were prickling him at dangerous levels. He could feel it, the ones with power and those who don't. It was unnerving but he held his guard up. He was Vongola's Tenth Generation Boss for goodness' sake! He shouldn't be so scared but the thing is; he was powerless in this era. He had no one backing him up but himself.

His power must remain concealed from now till the time he leaves this era. He knew he would be able to defend himself if ever the need arises but for how long will that kind of flimsy defence persist? The people here, he knew, would be able to wield flames as much as he and his Guardians have. What chances does he have to stand up against a multitude of individuals that possess flames?

And come to think of it, why the hell is everyone staring at them? Was he _that ugly? _Sure, he could dare say that yes, Alaude was the sole object of attention of the ladies but why the men too? Surely, it can't be that they're interested in Alaude too? Tsuna blanched quietly at the thought. What the hell was he doing anyway?

They walked down the stairs at a leisure pace, Alaude didn't seem to mind the stares and his countenance stayed the same, unaffected and indifferent. It was a combination Tsuna sorely wanted to have for himself. He could at situations he had in his time but here, everything was against him.

He can't let himself be shaken though because just as Alaude said, it would do no good if he was shaken. Daemon Spade was also within the premises; he didn't know if that was a comforting thought but better something than nothing, right? _Right, who am I kidding?_

He shook his head to rid himself of wandering thoughts. They were nearing the ground floor and with that he took a silent, deep breath and let himself feel the way he does when in Hyper Dying Will. Remembering silently why he was doing this, his resolve reawakened and with that his unfathomable mask was slipped on. This was for his future family, he can't fail them.

He had already sworn his loyalty, allegiance, and being to the Vongola Famiglia. Past, present, and future families do not make a difference. They are all the same Famiglia he cherishes and will forever cherish. This mission was one out of many his family needs to encounter to be stronger and be who they are right now in his time.

This was for his family and he will do everything he could to make sure they were safe. Unknowingly, his composure lightened and it took Alaude just a minute to be surprised by the sudden change. He observed Tsuna from his peripheral vision, seeing as the same scared brunette before now stood confidently and assertively prompting him to laud his ability to adapt to situations.

He'd always thought that this small, fragile man was someone to be protected, weak and timid but kind and sincere. He didn't think he could be who he was now as he stood beside him, gliding down the stairs with such grace that he wondered if he really was a woman after all.

He had to give Giotto's cousin credit for being able to hammer the principles and mannerisms of high society within the span of three days. That sudden isolation did Tsuna good but doesn't mean he liked the brunette away from his sight. He was now someone he deemed worthy to protect like a pet per say.

But more than that, within his territory everyone is to be handled with justice and the best care he could offer. Tsuna was one of those few he deemed within his territory along with that lion Giotto owns and begrudgingly the owner of said lion himself.

It was a wonder to him, however, how such a person could be so clueless. He wasn't unaware of the stares and the careless whispers. In fact, they were like incessant buzzing in his ears. But does Tsuna even realize they were talking about him too?

"Oh my, _who _is _he? _And that woman…who are they?"

"What a fine young man, is that woman his lover?"

"A beautiful lady indeed, why don't we whisk her away later? His partner just looks like a pretty wimp."

"That girl looks too childish! What is she twelve?"

Such unnecessary gossip was a waste of time and he was already used to all those. He was a nobleman before he was a Mafioso after all. It was easy to say that ignoring and blocking them out was a piece of cake. He was a bit doubtful about Tsuna though. How would he be able to handle situations like this? His observation of Tsuna now dispelled any doubts he had previously. They might be able to pull this off, after all. And that damned illusionist was nearby, he could feel it.

They would be able to cover Tsuna from inside out. With him as Tsuna's external guard while Daemon Spade serve as the brunette's inner spear, this would prove to be an easy feat. He just hoped it wouldn't go awry. His gaze wandered towards the brunette again. Yes, he really hoped it would go smoothly for Tsuna's sake and for his sake as well.

His 'boss' did promise eternal pain if something happened to this petite man. His hair wouldn't be able to handle his sky flame after all. And he did not want to look the way Daemon Spade did that day. A condescending smirk flitted across his lips. Yes, it would forever be engraved in his memory.

How Daemon Spade looked like he had a chicken's feathered ass stuck on his head. That damned illusionist did have his uses once in a while but he always hoped he burn in hell one of these days. Well, he can't have everything in the world, now can he? Apparently not because as his gaze landed on the platform below, he saw him, the head of the Estancia Famiglia, Cercena Amfielda nearing them, a sickly, sweet smile on his lips.

Cercena Amfielda was of Western descent with a blond mane of different streaks. He was known to be one of the most eligible bachelors in their domain. Come to think of it, Giotto was one of them too. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Really, the day Giotto marries was the day G smiles at Daemon Spade. Having yellow-honey eyes and sharp features with gentle contours, he could be considered as a beautiful man. Alaude really wanted to curse the records Verona gave him. Obviously, the reports were written by a woman.

Cercena was also the complete gentleman in public but in actuality, he chewed women left and right. Dealing with opium from China and exporting illegal artillery, they are a formidable family with the extent of connection they have with the black market.

He was a beast among a pasteur of sheep if you call Mafioso as sheep then yes, he was a beast in sheep's clothing. Another disturbing fact appeared in the records but for now he would withhold that information. He was nearing them and it only meant one thing, His mind cleared and he knew only one thing. _The mission begins now. _

…

"You are late." In clipped tones, Reborn stated as the white clad man waltzed in the room. His gun was cocked and ready and one wrong move from him would lead to death. Byakuran smiled pleasantly in return not minding how everyone in the perimeter stiffened in response to his entrance. Quite cautious, were they?

"Maa, I still needed to file a few more documents, you know. I'm quite busy, Reborn." His shackles rose as he uttered his name and without intending to, his grip on Leon tightened. A damned man he was. If this matter wasn't so important he wouldn't be calling out for him.

Sure, they crossed paths at the most minimal of times but having to be within his line of vision was disgusting. His idiot student may have accepted him but he would never ever do so. _Over my dead body and a million times over. _

"I don't need excuses. Just tell me what you know about the Ten Year Bazooka, _Byakuran._" Mauve eyes opened as he stared intensely at the gun pointed at him. His eyes closed once again, the momentary lapse with his behaviour had the other Guardians' weapons pointed at him. He smiled, his eyes curving into crescents not minding the threat to his life.

"It seems like Tsunayoshi-kun was time warped into an era you don't know anything about, correct?" Spot on as he was always. Irie knew it was time for him to intervene especially when every single male in the room was ready to kill. The girls and children were instructed to evacuate long ago and it was a good thing because he didn't how to stop this and Reborn didn't seem keen on stopping them either.

"Uhm Byakuran-san, do you think you could help us find Tsuna?" Walking towards the center of the room where the pink device lay, he looked it up and down. Of course, he knew everything there was to know about this device. He had used it as basis for the machine he had Shouichi made to bring the Vongola to the future seven years ago. He smirked slightly before turning back to the redhead waiting for his response.

"Of course, Shou-chan. I still owe Tsunayoshi-kun, after all." Something cold was pressed to the back of his head and he smirked once again.

"Try anything and I won't hesitate in shooting you, _Millefore._" The hitman bit his words out, every word growled out and Byakuran pressed his head even harder into the metal biting into his hair.

"I wonder if you would really do it, Reborn? I wonder what your beloved student would say to you killing someone he deemed worth protecting." A gunshot was heard and he looked back, his smile ever present along with his crescent-curved eyes.

"Now, now, Reborn that was dangerous, don't you think?" Byakuran's eyes pierced into his being and before either could speak, Byakuran jumped back evading the tonfas he knew were aimed at him. He chuckled to himself.

"Kyoya-kun, butting into conversations like that is very rude you know." Cold steel eyes glared as he held up his weapons. Reborn didn't even bother to stop him. This always happened and it wasn't his job to keep the Guardians at bay. It was his idiot student's job. Kill each other for all he cared.

"I _will _bite you to death." His words were more venomous than usual because this time he knew he would really do it. He walked towards him only to stop abruptly having the need to block a trident in the way. He glared and Mukuro smirked.

"Oya, killing my prey won't do, Kyoya. It would do you well to back off."

"I will bite you to death Rokudo Mukuro if you don't get out of the way." Hibari pushed him back, quickly attacking making Mukuro step back and away from him. Using the opening, he charged right at Byakuran. He will die today and by his hands and his hands only. He raised his right hand intending to smash that fox-faced bastard in until interference blocked his way. He glared harshly.

"Interfere and I will bite you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi." Blue flames surrounded Yamamoto's katana as he held firm while Gokudera had Mukuro engaged within his firing range.

"It seems you've been grating on my nerves lately, Gokudera." He smirked and Gokudera knew better than to be deceived. He could see that the Mist Guardian was furious, the first time he's seen in his life.

From a distance, Byakuran watched with narrowed eyes. How shallow was their relationship with each other is. The famed Vongola Famiglia now crumbling slowly but surely without their boss.

Tsunayoshi had a lot in his hands it seems and somehow, he wondered how long would it take for this thread of trust they believe to have to break definitely or will it strengthen itself? All in due time, he guessed. _All in due time._

He smirked lightly to himself. What would happen, then? His gaze settled on the pink device that caught everyone in this webbed trap of mistrust and haste. This was more interesting that he first thought it'd be.

Ignoring the on-going fights, he walked towards the blond mechanic and sat beside him. Spanner didn't even acknowledge him and that suited him well. This genius of a mechanic always was apathetic to things around him as long as it doesn't concern him and his inventions.

"How much time has passed since Tsunayoshi-kun disappeared?" Without turning to him, he muttered mechanically as if it was the most normal thing to answer.

"Twenty-five hours, thirty-nine minutes, and fifty-one seconds since you asked." His mind worked on the facts he accumulated over the years. From what he knew, the Ten Year Bazooka switches the people involved with their ten-year counterpart while the one transported remain at the ten-year future era.

His gaze swept across the room. If that was the case, then it wouldn't be presumptuous to assume that Tsunayoshi wasn't transported ten years into the future since his future counterpart is nowhere to be seen. It would only mean one thing.

"Tsunayoshi-kun was sent back to the past." His words were uttered amusedly as if the mere idea entertained him. He looked back and saw how every person within the premises stilled trying to digest the sudden information. They stared at him expectantly but no one dared to ask. They were quite battered; surely, they didn't actually plan on killing each other? It was beginning to disappoint him.

"The Ten Year Bazooka switches counterparts with the ten year self yet as you can see, Tsuna's future self is nowhere to be seen." Shouichi's eyes widened. _Why didn't I think of that? _He gazed in awe at his previous boss and friend before quickly shaking his head. He was Byakuran after all.

"This could only mean that Tsunayoshi-kun was brought back to the past. And it seems you know something about this, right _Reborn?" _Said hitman stared, his eyes widening before he turned away and stormed out of the room. He was dangerous, _way _too dangerous. Byakuran was too perceptive to be called a prodigy and too knowledgeable to be called a genius.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he had a point. He quickly ran towards Tsuna's office. It should be there, that damned book he let his idiot student read. That stupid 'Dandelion Girl' book he found interesting. He hoped his suspicions weren't dead on because if they were right, they were in deep shit. _Dame-Tsuna just had to think of that. Idiot! _

…

"A pleasant evening, Carlo Verona from the Vento Famiglia, I presume?" Carlo nodded minutely. Cercena's gaze settled on the woman at his side and was surprised to find her staring at him, her expression guarded and alert. She met his gaze head on stirring his desire to know her more so now than the time he first laid his eyes on her. They were sharp and he wondered if her mind was just as sharp and educated.

"And the young lady beside you?" Carlo gestured to her and Cercena watched as she curtsied gracefully, not a single movement out of place.

"She's my wife, Noelia Verona. Also, it is a pleasure to meet you, Cercena Amfielda of the Estancia Famiglia. We thank you for the kind invitation." His face remained expressionless and Cercena smiled pleasantly in return.

"It seems that you travelled from afar, would you be so gracious as to join my table this evening? Dinner will be served in a few." Alaude nodded silently and Tsuna watched as they interacted, talking about the mafia and other businesses being established. It was impressive as to how affluent Alaude was towards business related matters, that and the facts about the Vento Famiglia were accurate. He must have studied everything there was in Verona's family.

His gaze turned to Cercena, well that's what he said his name was. First impression of him, he didn't like him truth be told. His expression he knew was out of place and the pleasantries were for show. His aura was…slick much like oil, slippery and free.

And what was up with the way they talked to each other? Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh; he was in the past after all. Their archaic way of speaking was understandable to him at least. Reborn did educate him in a few different languages, even olden ones such as Hebrew and old English which he was thankful they didn't use.

In his time, when going to the bathroom, he'd say,"I'll just go to the bathroom." But here you'd have to say. "Please excuse me as I have to use the lavatory." What a hassle it was. Well, not that he had to speak so why was he complaining? It just became more obvious to him, how he didn't belong in this era. It depressed him somehow.

They were soon seated among the others, he kept his back straight and his face laced with confidence. He can't afford to slip up just because he was inexperienced in this era. Excuses mean nothing in battles and missions as was said by Reborn.

Alaude sat at his right conversing with others that addressed him. Sometimes, he had to keep himself from expressing himself outwardly. This may be the only night he'd hear Alaude talk so much. Well, this was a mission anyway so it shouldn't come as a surprise. Carefully, he analysed his surroundings listening and trying to gather as much information as he could.

"The easterners have been quite rowdy these days, haven't they? Probably, the northern pirates had invaded their territories." A man in his middle thirties he would guess uttered to his companion.

"That's true; a ban for roaming at nights was established shortly after the attacks persisted. A week it's been since the peace there was broken, I presume it's from the province of Turin in the Piedmont Region." Another man joined to converse and he found himself having one ear for the conversing males and the other on Alaude's side.

"Ah right right! The mayor there was aggravated terribly and had people from the Central to investigate. Seems like the pirates are running rampant these days. It won't be long before they disturb the mafia family residing within that region." Tsuna sipped his water daintily. So pirates did exist! He thought they were just historical myths or legends perhaps. Not everything in history books was true after all.

"If they do cross with the mafia, there won't be any guarantee that the Vendice won't be involved." Perceptively, his eyes widened momentarily before his mask was slipped back on. _Vendice? _They existed this far in the past, huh?

Right, now he remembered. From the Keys given to them by the Vendice, his predecessor's memories consisted people from the Vendice. It was also the first time he's seen Reborn so angry before with the clear pacifier they saw. This was getting to be more informative than he first thought it'd be.

"Oh right, how have been the exports of those star fruits we talked about? And dragon fruits?" The sudden turn in conversation had him lose his interest; instead, he focused on Alaude's side.

"I've been wondering for a while, Carlo. The lady Noelia seem to be very quiet, is she not the least bit outspoken?" Tsuna stilled in cutting his meat and he glanced to his side to see Cercena staring at them expectantly. Was it him or was he staring at him specifically? Now he was more thankful than ever that he turned to their conversation right on cue.

"If you must know, Cercena. Noelia cannot speak meaning she is mute." The people surrounding the table gasped, as if saying that a person was mute meant they had an incurable illness. If he wasn't so focused on his mission, he would've already flinched at the sudden attention. He continued as if he didn't hear a thing. It's not as if he could actually say something in return.

"Oh my, for a handsome young man, it is quite unfortunate that you have a handicapped wife." Alaude stilled and he stared sharply at the woman who had the audacity to say such a thing. He was Tsuna's husband in this mission and he would act as such.

"It is also quite rude to address someone as handicapped, my lady." She shut her mouth just as quickly blushing in indignation and a few laughs of amusement went about and through all these, Cercena watched carefully. The woman was… How should he put it? Indifferent? Then, it may have been a normal occurrence that such reactions come from people when her situation is uttered. And that her husband is very protective of her.

Sure, she was dazzling, angelic even but what is it that makes such a powerful man insist on defending her? He's heard so much of Carlo Verona's deeds and influence among other families but only had the chance to show himself today of all days.

A lot more women were here and more beautiful than her yet the Vento Famiglia representative was quick to her defence and the woman didn't even bat an eyelash. Usually, other men would be embarrassed at having to be addressed in a way but Carlo defended her and more than that he actually married a mute woman. It seems the woman had her man wrapped around her little finger.

Won't society look down on them? But as he stared at the couple before him, he could only wonder, who would dare insult them? They looked formidable together and he had this inkling feeling that he wanted to crush that unbreakable bond. He smirked lightly; it was only a matter of time. The mini opera started once again, a time for dance was in order. He watched the odd couple. What will they do now?

"Noelia." Tsuna wiped his lips softly with the table napkin before turning to Alaude. He looked questioningly at him and was surprised to find him offering his hand to him.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Surprised still, he nodded numbly. Placing his hand gently in Alaude's hand, he stood gracefully aware how other people stared at them. Tsuna didn't know what to do actually, why did Alaude ask to dance so suddenly when there's only a number of pairs dancing? Only five pairs were dancing on the floor, actually. As they glided into position, Tsuna stared up at the indifferent Cloud Guardian. Having understood the silent query, Alaude answered.

"Verona instructed us to draw attention, correct? Now would be the best time to do so when only a few are with us." In slight awe, Tsuna nodded quickly. Right, now he remembered.

"Let's make for a grand show, alright Tsuna?" Tsuna stared speechless as Alaude leaned in and whispered quietly pulling him close. He blushed lightly at the closeness and even more so when Alaude pulled him closer, one hand on his waist and the other pulling his right hand upright. He nodded; Alaude was making him feel comfortable. He must've known that he was nervous; the trembling of his hands gave him away he guessed.

Tsuna smiled in return, that gentle smile he's always given his family with his eyes shining slightly in the light. Alaude smirked and lead them with a sudden spin that surprisingly didn't take Tsuna by surprise. The petite brunette followed his lead flawlessly, taking in his steps as if Tsuna knew where to go next.

They swayed around in circles, performing the Contra Waltz one that Alaude favoured and from what he could see, Tsuna did as well. It was the Freedom Waltz, after all. He removed his hand from Tsuna's waist letting him twirl away from him before bringing him close once again.

They danced across the floor, Tsuna's dress fluttered around them and his hair flowed along his every movement. He smiled all the while. It's been awhile since he danced around like this. He remembered then how Reborn made him dance with all his Guardians for the Inheritance Ceremony after the deal with the Shimon Famiglia.

As he had two left feel back then, he was punished by having to dance with Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn at the last. He remembered how scared he was when he danced with them and how stiff his body was. Surprisingly, Mukuro actually taught him how.

And more than that, Hibari was actually very good in dancing and Reborn…you can't expect anything less but the best. He had to endure his piercing glares for the duration of the dance though. It was quite fun actually and his cursed, two left feet were cured.

He smiled brightly at the memories and Alaude could only assume that maybe Tsuna enjoyed dancing. Gliding across the dance floor, Tsuna lifted one hand turning it gracefully in the air as he danced around Alaude surprising him more than he should. He watched as he circled him, gracefully performing the moves prompted from the sudden fast beat of the song being played.

The song slowed to a momentous beat and he pulled the petite brunette close, bringing him into his embrace. Starting to end the dance with a twirl of Tsuna's body with his hand as the pivot, he stopped momentarily before ending with him leaning close to the brunette's body, bending him a bit backwards.

Alaude watched Tsuna pant slightly from the exertion brought forth by the dance, his cheeks pinked slightly and a smile bright on his lips. He smirked satisfied, their performance was better than he anticipated. Verona really did train Tsuna well. They stood up straight and a multitude of clapping and applauds greeted their ears.

Surprised, Tsuna clung to Alaude's suit as his gaze wondered around them. _What the? _ He looked around him and his eyes widened having realized that they're the only ones on the dance floor. Where were the other couples dancing a while ago? Without meaning to, his face bloomed red; his natural features highlighted with the coloring on his cheeks. And unknowingly he captured more attention that they hoped for in this mission, even catching _his _attention, for sure this time.

"Linelle, have them look up Carlo Verona and Noelia Verona, most especially the woman. Find everything you can about her and the ones connected to their Famiglia." Linelle just smiled secretly to himself as he watched his friend stare intensely at the only couple on the dance floor. _How the mighty have fallen, Cercena. _

"Roger that." He turned away and did as was told not knowing that they were heard by another. Daemon Spade watched silently from the shadows.

"Oya, it seems like our little tamer is attracting trouble again." He smirked lightly to himself as he watched them at the middle of the dance floor.

"You will have to be more careful, Alaude." Cobalt blue eyes flashed for the briefest moments before the owner of said eyes turned away.

"Now then, my work has just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R! (^0^) <strong>

**A/N: **Also, starting today, I'll be suggesting songs for moods! Haha anyway, here's a nice song for heartfelt love and romance: **Jikan yo Tomare **by Azu (feat. SEAMO).

**Preview:**

"The night is bright, a definite opposite of what we are, don't you think, Lady Noelia?"

"...This incident only means one thing. It's your fault this mess happened, right Reborn?"

"Giotto...that boy, be careful of him. He's a traitor."

"T-Tsuna, y-your voice!"


	9. Ending Point

**A/N: CHEETOS. READ. THANKS. **Haha anyway, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Goodness, is my muse daring or what? And she just won't leave me alone, darn it! Anyway, thanks for everyone who really support this series. I decided that I might progress with this first since I really want for my stories to be completed accordingly. Focusing on one story at a time would be the best, right? I'm inspired to write more about this so please continue to support me. Love you all!

**Note: **If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them so no worries. Also, one of the happiest moments I've had here at this site was when I found out that my favorite author actually has this story as her favorite! Wah so happy!

**Fact: **I was able to type this chapter up in a span of five hours because I was just too inspired by the some of the reviews. I can't believe how thoughtful and awfully kind some of you readers are. Thank you so so much! And yes, I'm a sucker for reviews. Faster updates are born from more reviews. Haha merong (^0^)

**Disclaimer: **I don't see the point of this since we all know that KHR and its characters belong to the great Akira Amano so this will be my last disclaimer for this series. Also, 'Dandelion Girl' is written by Robert F. Young and I credit him for the phrase I might have used here.

**Replies: **

**Chapter 6 **

**iluvtootsie - **OMG,**** then I welcome you to the world of Fujoshis dear. Haha it's a fun world but you have to be careful because it's very addictive.

**Amy-sama90 - **I have :)

**3 cups of tea - **Haha yep, I really like Tsuna in a dress too haha so we're in the same boat here.

**Lascka - **That's okay, I'm just glad you did review now haha I'm really fond of reviews you see. And my gosh, I think you're quite perceptive dear. You had me figured out! Haha as they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, Tsuna has them around his little finger now haha! Everyone's just _loves _a cross-dressing Tsuna! :P

**XxShiroumiArisaxX - **Hope you liked the way I described Tsuna ^^

**fallenangel9143 - **Haha I know! Even I would be kind of wary of the food with way Tsuna handles things. Ahh there's a reason for that haha I'm just kind of biased when it comes to Alaude but don't worry, Giotto is the one Tsuna is supposed to partner with.

**Sky Night Rain - **I have ^^

**NicoRinRFW - **Yep, you got it! Alaude is like a doting guardian here and well, Daemon kind of deserves it. :P

**Vongola-Nicole - **Haha I guess it's just that obvious, neh? Well, Tsuna really does look like a girl no matter what other people say.

**anime-lyric - **You got me there :)

**SakuraHaruno9 - **Yep yep, you'll see him sooner or later since he's kind of important weeee

**catmelons - **Haha thank you for the warm compliment.

**Hiijiri Clyden - **Phew, you don't know how relieved I am that my characterizations were alright. I'm just basing them with the way they appeared during the time they appeared briefly in the anime haha so yeah I'm not so confident with that. Yeah Gokudera is on his wits' end, he's just too loyal and we love him for that actually. :) Aww that gives me jiggly feeling haha to know that you find my writing style ok that is. I've tried many times to have a permanent style and so maybe I'll stick with this. Fans? Nu uh, don't think I have those since I'm still new just really kind readers and you're one of them so thank you very very much.:)

**colbub - **Wow, you really brighten up my day you know haha so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. ^^ You need to have some backbone if you want to run a mafia family and Verona is just that haha. You don't need to say thanks since you're the one doing something for me. :)

**YuujouKami- **Uhm during the time Tsuna is in the past, nope, Reborn and him didn't interact. Tsuna's just picturing situations where Reborn is involved. Thank you for your warm regards.

**Breathless02 - **I know! Haha Tsuna did that by feeding them good food :P Yes, that can't be avoided because he really does look like a girl, damn! No, it should be me thanking you, you know. You little cute gooey you haha thanks once again.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **Ah Chrome's with the other girls and the children too. And no matter what happens, Tsuna would always be freaking feminine haha.

**NoName - **Yes yes, he's still a klutz true and true. Of course, many would find him in a dress nice since he is kind of girly and he looks like his mother more than his father, actually. Hahaha :P And so I hope you liked the next chapter.

**anydayanywhere - **I hope you like this chapter then ^^

**ChIbImOcHiBrAt1 - **Thank you :)

**Kichou - **You don't how stunning they would look together darn! Hope you liked the next chapter. :)

**Chapter 7:**

**otakuzen - **Aha! So you're the one who would make it hard for me haha I suck at drawing you know, have you read chapter 8? My Author's Note there? Haha I'll find a way but there's no guarantee, ok? :0

**That's Riku - **Thank you, hope you like the next one too.

**fallenangel9143 - **Haha you don't know, maybe it would go smoothly? :)

**MoonlitBlues - **Thanks so much!

**MangaFreak3 - **Sorry for the cliff hanger but hope you like the next chapter ^^

**TripOverFlatSurfaces - **For some reason, I really like your account name. SO anyway, suspense isn't my forte but I'm glad you think so haha. I hope you liked the next chapter then.

**chibi-chick27 - **Thank you for loving this. :)

**fanfictionANIMEfreak - **Thanks so much!

**Kichou - **I have and hope you like too (^0^)

**colbub - **I know! I'm torn between two haha I know you might get mad but once I'm done, I don't usually update because I'm kind of nervous sorry :( but I do update as soon as I can ^-

**Amy-sama90 - **Aww thanks, I'm still not confident with this writing style since it just popped out of nowhere but still thank you!

**Breathless02 - **Tsuna is super beautiful haha hope you thought so too

**anydayanywhere - **Good you could picture it, I was a bit worried with the way I described him since I struggled with it a bit. His Guardians must be really panicking inside wah! Hope you like the way the mission started :)

**demonsLOver - **Really? Wah your comment highlighted my day you know. I'm proud to be a woman you know and you should always be too and that perspective shouldn't change. Thanks for reviewing!

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **So glad you enjoyed this and thanks for reviewing :)

**Catxmelons - **Wah and you made my day by reviewing! I know you kind of always review, your account name is easy to remember and it makes me happy that you always do :)

**Emriel - **Byakuran would be there soon and I know you'll love him appearing haha

**YuujouKami - **Haha I hope the chapter was good enough for you and they'll be out of Lambo's hair soon since they'll be focused on Tsuna. And Lambo's just too cute to be bullied too much haha thanks for the warm regards dear ^^

**Chapter 8:**

**anydayanywhere - **I hope you like this chapter and you'll know if Tsuna gets his voice back once you read this. It's Byakuran dear not Byakuren ^^ but he's just being him and he's really kind of cool like that haha

**winged-angel21 - **I have and hope you like this too :)

**That's Riku - **Ahh my update schedule...It's kind of nonexistent? Haha sporadic I mean since my muse comes and goes but for the mean time, it would take longer since I have lots on my plate. I'll do my best though :)

**Yuukkiie - **Thanks so much for loving this!

**MoonlitBlues - **Wah that warms my heart for some reason and thank you for the greeting, I really appreciate it!

**Amy-sama90 - **I'm not evil :( but I updated so hope you like this.

**TripOverFlatSurfaces - **Wah it's you again! Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you like this chapter. ^^

**3 cups of tea - **Hope you like this too then and no matter what, Tsuna would always attract attention haha

**colbub - **I've updated just like you wanted haha :) hope you like this too.

**N. Bubblegum - **Wah you don't know how happy I am after you told me this! I've always wanted to write a G27 story but it might become redundant for everyone but I just really had to so yeah you made me really really happy! Wah I'm tearing *sniff* What do you mean I don't use a bunch of useless formats? ^^The characterizations are what I'm really particular too and thank you that you think it's IC so far.

P.S. If you do give me a kilometric review, you would receive a kilometric of thank yous and I love yous. Haha :)

**cheesydubu - **Hope you like this update then :)

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **So true, without their Sky, the family would fall apart. Yes yes, an update it is ^^

**Senna-X - **Haha I hope you didn't wait long :)

**stormypeach1396 - **Aww don't hate Byakuran, I kind of love him you know haha

**Kichou - **Thanks for liking this :)

**paku700 - **Wah I feel kind of anxious after reading your review, you sounded so panicked you see ^^

**YuujouKami - **Wah it's you again Yuujou! I love you for always reviewing *sniff* thanks so so much! I hope you like this chapter too :)

**LoveTheFoxes - **Thank you for your kind words :)

**Otaku Holic - **Haha thanks and hope you like this chapter too ^^

* * *

><p>The stomping of hooves and the whipping of the winds pervaded the otherwise silent ride towards her mansion. Truthfully, she wanted to stay behind to know what happened during the ball but she had more pressing matters to attend to. It seems that the Estancia Famiglia's being quite crafty. Blocking the brigades for the trades in Mexico. Truly, they're getting desperate.<p>

It was funny really. To have so many allied mafia families yet so hurried to have them on their side. She scoffed silently, folding her arms over her chest. As if she'll let her family ally with an unstable family even more so when she read the reports her intelligence was able to dig up. She looked out the window, her eyes staring intensely at the full moon.

"Be careful, Tsuna. If my suspicions are correct, Cercena will not cease to hound on you." She muttered quietly before opening the folder in her hands, she browsed through the records she had her people made for Tsuna and Alaude. They were perfect and she knew that well. The Vento Famiglia had always prided themselves in working in the shadows and the information they held, no one was able to crack the mystery that was their mafia family.

Only within close whispers and cold confines are secrets told and kept. Her grip tightened on the records in her hands. Her gaze landing on the last of the reports, the ones they've been able to gather about the current head of the Estancia Famglia, Cercerna Amfielda. Her eyelashes fluttered on her cheeks as her eyes closed before leaning back on the tailored cushioning of the carriage.

"Forgive me, Giotto. What we did may not be the best course of action, after all. Even more so for the one you're protecting."

…

"You have to make him work, darn it! If he doesn't, a lot of the work I've done, will go to waste!" G growled out as Asari laughed bemusedly.

"Now, now G, he's too worried to actually work. Let us just let him rest, alright?" He smiled brightly and G's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He clenched his fists as he glared harshly.

"Alright? It is _not_ alright! You hear me?" G exclaimed, frustrated. It's almost midnight and not since Tsuna and the other Guardians left did Giotto leave for his office locking himself inside doing nothing. It was already grating on his nerves. Some papers needed to be signed and piled for tomorrow and yet Giotto hadn't touched a thing.

"Maa G, give Giotto a break. It seems that something's bothering him as of late, didn't you notice?" Asari's gaze settled on Giotto's closed door and G's eyes widened slightly. _He knew? _Silently, he assessed Asari's features and he knew from then that yes, he's known all along. He sighed and shook his head before folding his arms in front of his chest. He turned away, tsking in irritation that once again their stupid Rain Guardian upped him.

"Fine, but if he doesn't get to work once they're back, I'll be holding you responsible." He turned around and walked away, his steps heavy as he went inside his room. It would do no good if he just kept complaining to Asari as much as he wanted to do so. He knew it long before Giotto even showed signs of anything amiss. It was always like this where Giotto would retreat in his shell not wanting anyone else to worry when in fact he's doing the exact opposite.

It was frustrating really. He_ was_ frustrating but that's just the way he was, worrying about others and not wanting others to worry about him. It was stupid and he was stupid too. It just made him feel useless and hopeless. There are times he knew that even he can't help Giotto. Though, he supposedly was the person who knew him best since they've been friends since childhood, it didn't mean a thing now.

He lied down and stared at the canopy of his bed. Then, the sudden appearance of Tsuna added to all this. Who was he anyway? It wasn't that he was so big on people Giotto decides to take in but the rising threats and rebellions had him on edge. Sure, Giotto knew who he should trust, well except for Daemon Spade that is but it was still worrisome.

He sighed deeply, ruffling his hair. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Well no matter, in due time Giotto would come around. He always does and if Tsuna's unexpected arrival would help to that, then by all means he'll go with the flow. Because he was G, not only was he Vongola Primo's right-hand man but also Giotto's childhood friend. He'll stand by him through thick and thin for now until his life is forfeit. Or maybe even after death.

…

It was way past midnight already and Tsuna found himself at a loss. Why? Because for some reason, Alaude was nowhere to be seen. That and the fact that his feet were killing him. Tonight has been the night that he's ever experienced dancing with so many males before. One after another they asked to dance with him and it was quite tiring really. He also had to act as inconspicuous as possible by not refusing each one. _Ugh, kill me now. _

He looked around trying to find that blonde mane he was so familiar with only to sigh in disappointment. Alaude really was lost among the other dancing couples and people milling about. Maybe, other women also asked him to dance? Well, that wasn't surprising though because as much as Alaude didn't want to mingle with others, they still flock towards him. He just stands out even though he's doing absolutely nothing.

Lightly, Tsuna laughed at this. It was just like his Cloud Guardian too, the only difference was that people refuse to flock towards him for fear of their lives. Though that kind of attitude dwindled throughout the years but once he holds a grudge against you, expect it to be forever.

Taking a flute of champagne from the side table, he walked towards the balcony. Alaude was just nearby, Daemon too so he had no need to worry. And Alaude did give him a whistle made especially by Asari if he ever needed help. He knew he shouldn't be wondering about but he just couldn't help it, he wasn't really good with crowds, ones of which he doesn't know.

Sure, ever since he met Reborn he'd met dozens and dozens of people but being in celebrations always had him on edge. To keep up propriety and proper decorum were his weaknesses after all. It just didn't suit him and though he was a mafia boss and had money beyond what others could compare, he was born in a normal household. He wasn't of royalty or those rich heirs who were born with golden spoons in their mouths.

He enjoyed simple things and savoring the night breeze while watching the moon were among them. Tonight was especially beautiful though and the light smell of persimmons and roses from the garden below had him feeling relaxed. Now, he understood why Hibari liked being alone so much. Sometimes, it was calming though he really had fun when he was with his friends.

He looked down and gazed at the multiple rose bushes scattered about. He took a sip of his sweet drink as he admired the beautiful blossoms. They were beautiful but he liked Giotto's roses better. He flinched slightly at this.

Right, some of the roses haven't grown yet since that mishap he did a few days prior this day. Another rush of air surrounded him and Tsuna found himself covering his shoulders with his gloved hands. It was getting cold, he guessed since spring was only starting. His champagne did nothing to warm him up. Well, it _was _champagne, alcohol in this particular drink was almost nonexistent. His musings came to a halt, someone was nearing him.

"It's cold out here, my lady. It would be unwise to stay here for long." Surprised, Tsuna turned around only to see him of all people. He stepped back a bit as he approached, his expression guarded quickly.

Cercena smiled pleasantly not the least bit disturbed that the woman in front of him stared at him, suspicion clear in her eyes. She really was piquing his interest at the highest of levels. Sure, women flocked towards him and some others played the chasing game yet they all fell the same way.

But the blaring difference of these women from the one standing in front of him was that she was completely wary of him. From the moment she laid his eyes on him, he knew she was able to see through him. It was a first actually. Leaning on the stoned railings, he turned to her, his mask still in place.

"And may I inquire as to why you're here, my lady?" Tsuna stared at him for a while longer before assuming the same stance as Cercena. He looked out, his eyes settling above them. Raising his hand, he pointed at the moon refusing to look at the one beside him.

Now that he was within his range, he could definitely say that this man was not someone to be messed with. He was also powerful, he reminded him slightly of Byakuran and he didn't even want to think of what kind of man Cercena really was. Though he did resemble his Dino-nii in some aspects but his personality was still way off.

"The moon, huh? It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you say?" Without having to turn to him, Tsuna knew that Cercena's gaze finally left his form. It had him relieved because being scrutinized so closely wasn't his cup of tea. For now, he'll be civilized towards him, he only wanted to talk and talk they will.

Well, not that he could speak and so he nodded in response, instead. Another rush from the wind attacked his form making him shiver. A rustle of fabric interrupted the sudden silence and Tsuna found himself warm, well almost. He looked towards Cercena yet his gaze didn't meet his.

"It is my duty to have every one of my guests comfortable, my lady. Humor me by letting my coat stay on your shoulders." Still surprised, Tsuna nodded before turning his gaze at the scenery before them, simply looking out not staring at anything particular. Truthfully, he didn't want to stay here any longer since social etiquette stated that individuals not publicly engaged and alone like this was unseemly and inappropriate. Well that and he was supposed to be'married.'

"Ah speaking of which, I took the liberty of fetching you these. It would make for easier conversations, wouldn't you agree?" Cercena smiled at him as he handed him a bundled sheet of starched papers and ink pen. Tsuna knew it was strange, why was he doing this?

It was just not commonplace to go this far for measly guests when they had servants milling about and ready to do as bid but it would be rude to refuse. It wasn't as if he was giving him something inappropriate. Reaching out, he took the offered items in his hands. _Oh right. _Now, he remembered. The Vento Famiglia was not within their Alliance, making good impressions were what Cercena was aiming for. Turning a page, he quickly scribbled down and held it up for him to see.

"Thank you." Cercena smiled brushing it off quickly before his gaze settled on the moon once again.

"If it wouldn't be too rude to ask, my lady. Why did you decide to marry into the mafia?" Tsuna's gaze flitted towards him. Well, he didn't really marry into the mafia, it actually just fell on him literally when he was fourteen and it came via Reborn, a talking baby. Not that he could say that, really. It would end their mission before he could say "I'm stupid." Scribbling quickly, he turned the pad to him.

"What is the point of this, Sir Cercena?" Reading this, Cercena laughed bemusedly.

"In all actuality, dear lady, there is none. Curiosity perhaps or just sheer boredom?" He sounded unsure and Tsuna found himself intrigued and so he turned another page, writing quickly before holding it up for him to see.

"Then, if I may ask, why are you in the mafia?" Tsuna watched as he leaned on the railings once again tilting his head up, the moon still within his gaze.

"Hmm…quite cunning you are, my lady. To refuse to answer my question and then asking the same. Impressive but still not enough." His yellow-honey eyes bore into his making him feel cornered and trapped. That same aura of his, he could feel it. Just like oil; slippery, free and unpleasant to the touch. Cercena turned away from him and Tsuna resisted the urge to breathe in deeply.

"The night is bright, a definite opposite of what we are, don't you think, Lady Noelia?" For some reason, Tsuna's eyes glazed at this. As he watched Cercena from his side staring out, he could feel it, that feeling he couldn't pinpoint before. It had been nagging on him ever since Cercena introduced himself hours ago.

A solemnity he failed to grasp when they first met. It was masked when they were among other people but now in the confines of this darkened place, it was showing little by little. Writing quietly, he ripped the page off surprising Cercena. He watched as Noelia slipped the note in the breast pocket of his coat before slipping said coat off her shoulders.

She turned to him, her gaze steady and firm. Her eyes were glazed with something unbreakable. Determination perhaps? And for once he had nothing to say even as she gently placed his coat over his arm and left, he remained still. He stood there stumped and unable to move and only when Noelia was out of sight did he understood how stupid he was. Taking the note out of his pocket, he opened it and quickly read the contents. His eyes widened, taking in every word.

_When you look in the mirror, you see who you are and you see the reflection of your being. If you don't like what you see, there is no point in smashing that mirror. Change by your own hands what you are becoming because fate is non-existent when you have choices in your hands. To think otherwise is stupid, Sir Cercena. Have a pleasant night. _

Silently, he tucked the note back in his pocket. It took him some time to move and when he did; he placed his hand over his face and chuckled to himself, bewildered and awed.

"You win this round, Lady Noelia." He clutched his coat for a minute before putting it back on when Linelle found him.

"Cercena, there you are. Some of the guests are already retiring for the night it's best be prudent and express your gratitude." He nodded and followed Linelle inside. He saw her with her husband again and he patted his breast pocket slightly, the note was still there. A smirk flitted across his lips as he turned away. _I'll settle the score soon, my lady. _

…

Daemon Spade was _not _a patient person, especially to things he knew he should be able to get within a matter of minutes. But such is not the case as he looked around the study of the supposed head of the Estancia Famiglia. There was something here blocking a part of his illusions. It was really grating on his nerves. What was it?

He closed his eyes as he stood at the middle of the room. Something was there, definitely there was. It was as if a tap had gone loose meddling with his senses. Calling forth his flames, his sceptre appeared in his hand when he found it, an invisible thread pulling at his senses. He smirked satisfied as he closed in on the bookshelf at his farthest left. Brushing his fingers across the spines of the countless books, he stopped on one.

Tapping it slightly, it was pushed backwards and stayed there and as the shelf shook, he stepped back. Just as he thought, a secret passage lay before him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _How unoriginal. _They could have done better if they had done something better than this, maybe a bit more tricky and mind-boggling. Well, they underestimated his abilities then. For the past days he had been here, conforming and quietly working as a servant, he's come up with a multitude of interesting information.

Some dirt while some just plain out interesting. All in all, they evolved around the Estancia Famiglia itself, however, the head was far too protected. Aside from his tendencies for wild escapades nothing else came up. He already knew all those. What he needed to know was what the boss of this family was planning. Anything that could stand in the way of Vongola must be eliminated, without discrimination, bias, and mercy.

Walking down the stairs, he walked cautiously and silently, blending into the night. The corridors were heavily dusty and filled with cobwebs and the like. Not his fancy he would say. Turning to the last corridor, he stood before a large metal door, gleaming slightly with the beams of the moonlight from the small window. Lifting his sceptre, he inserted its end in the keyhole calling forth a few of his flames and the door was opened.

He walked in, carefully taking in his surroundings when he stopped abruptly as he ducked forward. A few spears stabbed the place where he was at before. A cage fell and he rolled away. A block fell from his left and he jumped to the other side. Daemon stared at his handiwork with mild satisfaction. _Typical, but not good enough. _

Another door caught his attention and he walked in without hesitation. It was dark and not a thing could be seen in his midst, even the faintest outlines of what's inside couldn't be made out. Lighting a fire, he tried to adjust to the sudden light and when he did, his eyes widened considerably.

"What the…" Realization dawned on him and he smirked.

"Oya? Giotto would have a field day once he knows of this."

…

Sitting at Tsuna's chair, he flipped page by page of 'Dandelion Girl' at rapid succession, his eyes reading line by line at inhumane speed. He was hysteric already and it was unlikely for him to be but this time was different, it could change a whole set of things, ones of which they can't control. He stopped abruptly at one page where a phrase was highlighted and his eyes widened.

_"Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you."_

"Dame-Tsuna, you better not be where I think you are." He growled out as his eyes narrowed. Throwing the book away he stomped towards the mechanics' base. As much as being right is a good thing right now it was _not _a good thing, damn it! The metal doors opened automatically and he found every single one staring at him. Ignoring everyone else, he walked towards the fox-faced bastard smiling at him.

"So Reborn, did you figure it out?" If glares could _really _kill, nothing would be left of Byakuran. He stopped in front of him, his hands in his pockets. His eyes still narrowed mirroring the complete opposite of what Byakuran's eyes were portraying.

"Tell me, _Byakuran. _What do you know about paradoxes?" Byakuran continued to smile at him.

"What kind of paradox? There are many of those you know. You have to be more specific, Reborn." He growled lowly as he took hold of Byakuran's collar.

"Do _not _fuck with me, you know what I mean. You've known, haven't you?" Mauve eyes revealed themselves as Byakuran stared at him, completely disregarding the weapons aimed at him at the sudden opening of his eyes.

"So it seems Tsunayoshi-kun _was _affected by his appearance seven years. This means only one thing. It's your fault this mess happened, right Reborn?" He smirked condescendingly and onyx eyes widened as Reborn let go of Byakuran's collar and stepped back.

"How di-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Gokudera demanded even before Reborn could finish what he wanted to say. Peridot-colored eyes stared intensely at the now silent hitman.

"Reborn-san, what did Byakuran mean?" Gokudera looked lost and Yamamoto couldn't blame him, the sudden turn of events had his mind reeling back. Even Mukuro and Hibari had their attention towards them, their weapons from before wielded now hidden from sight. He could see it even from where he stood that both the Mist and the Cloud were shocked as well.

Byakuran turned away from them as he laughed heartily. How foolish and naïve as well. None of them knew,_ how_ _pathetic_. Hidden from view, a small smile formed on his lips and knowing that only he knew, his countenance lightened somehow and he didn't even know why.

"I presume, none of you knew…" He paused as he opened the dock of the bazooka. "Tsunayoshi-kun came to me once." Several pairs of eyes widened.

"That's impossible! Juudaime, will never do that! Stop spouting your crap out on us!" Gokudera heaved trying to catch his breath. He was a liar; his boss would never go to the likes of him especially alone when he knew it was still dangerous to trust this psychopath.

"Believe what you like but he came to my room once before." Byakuran stated and with that, his mind replayed that scene, his hands still working on the pink device in front of him.

_His door wasn't locked and anyone could come in that's why it came as no surprise when he heard the automatic door opening. He didn't look up, instead, his eyes stayed glued on the book he was reading. Footsteps resounded in his otherwise quiet room before stopping before him. He sighed, taking off his glasses. _

"_Shou-chan, you cou-" His complaint died on his lips when he was met with Tsunayoshi's form instead, his eyes looking down at him. His own eyes widened for a minute before they curved into crescents and a smile formed on his lips._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The brunette only stared at him for a minute longer before he sat down on the chair at his side. _

"_I know this is a bit sudden, Byakuran but there's something I wanted to ask you." He laughed awkwardly as he scratched his cheek as if embarrassed. Byakuran didn't even find it strange that for someone who was able to defeat his future self, he looked nervous and just flat out awkward. _

"_Go ahead, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran watched as the brunette stared at his lap probably trying to formulate the words he needed to ask. _

"_When you were travelling in parallel worlds, did you ever happen to see any of your relatives?" Mauve eyes opened accordingly, surprised at the sudden inquiry. He wanted to ask why he was asking him this but he thought otherwise, he'll play along for now. _

"_For your information, Tsunayoshi-kun, I never saw them since I never knew them." His smile never left his face even when Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. The petite brunette nodded and smiled briefly before standing up._

"_Thank you for your time, Byakuran. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He turned around and walked towards the door, intending to leave and Byakuran didn't know why but he blurted it out before he could stop himself. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, why did you accept?" Said man stopped in his tracks but didn't turn back._

"_Accept what?" His mauve eyes narrowed and he felt irritation creep in. _

"_Do not play folly, you already know what I mean." Tsunayoshi turned to him, his body angled just enough so he could see his face. _

"_It's about you being a member of my family, isn't it?" He remained silent and Tsunayoshi only laughed slightly. _

"_I'm not as naive and innocent as everyone thinks, Byakuran. I have my ideals and perspectives in life and though you have done crimes worthy of death, no one truly deserves that." Byakuran stood from his seat, his hands clenched and his eyes narrowed. _

"_Playing saint, is it that easy for you? I've killed important people in your life once before and there's no telling that I won't do the same thing in this era. I forced your future self to destroy the Vongola rings and killed the Arcobalenos without lifting a finger. _You_ are a _fool_, Tsunayoshi." He bit his words out, angry at the mere fact that pity was likely laced in his words. Did he accept him into his family because of pity? His eyes burned with hate at the thought. He didn't need that, it was way too shallow and despicable. _

"_The fact that you're telling me this right now only proves you're a hypocrite, Byakuran. You must be mistaken about one thing. I did not accept you in my family because I have forgiven you. I accepted you in my family because you are a part of me." His eyes widened considerably. _

"_Hmm….Are you making fun of me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran slipped his mask back on as he smiled and his eyes curved into crescents once again. If he didn't, who knows what his face would look like if he couldn't subdue his anger and he lashed out._

"_It's not like me to make a joke out of things and you know very well that joking isn't my forte." Tsunayoshi paused and Byakuran didn't dare argue his point. _

"_If you didn't exist, I wouldn't be who I am today. If you didn't do as what you have done, my family wouldn't stand as strong as they are now. And if you didn't appear in the future, we would all cease to exist." Tsunayoshi beamed at him, his eyes bright in the light and in his eyes, it was a bit too much._

"_You are foolish, Tsunayoshi-kun." The brunette's smile took on a gentler hue and his eyes dulled slightly. _

"_That may be so but you are as much of a fool as I am, don't you think, Byakuran?" Tsunayoshi's smile was brighter now and he turned away from the sight of him staring at him so joyously. It was making him feel sick knowing how true every word was. _

"_One day, you'll regret ever letting me in." Tsuna turned away from him, walking towards the exit. He stopped just as the doors opened and he uttered over his shoulder. _

"_I'll be ready for it, Byakuran."_

His eyes glazed over as piece by piece of his memories played in his head. His hands tightened over the metal parts he was holding. A long lapse of silence reigned among them and for once, he was the one who took the initiative to break it.

"What did he say to you then, herbivore?" Hibari stepped forward, his eyes cold still but a bit calmer than he was at the start. Mukuro's eyes settled on him surprised by the sudden change but didn't vocalize the taunt beginning to form at the back of his tongue.

"Hmm…let's see, Tsunayoshi-kun was inquiring if I ever saw any of my relatives when I was travelling in parallel worlds." Byakuran knew what he said would have the desired effect because somehow just that simple exchange spoke in volumes of what Tsuna was concerned about. He figured Reborn would understand what he meant and he was right.

"Irie, contact Gianini and have him come here as soon as possible." Shoichi's eyes widened at the sudden call of his name and he gasped before saluting.

"Hai!" Reborn clenched his fists before muttering begrudgingly.

"Byakuran, is it possible to build a time machine that could bring someone four hundred years into the future?" Yamamoto's eyes widened surprised and it would seem that the other Guardians held the same sentiments as well. And just as when Ryohei went in, he heard what Reborn said.

"What does that mean to the extreme?" With wide eyes, he stared at his former teacher, disbelief painted on every contour of his face.

"It means, Ryohei that it's possible that Tsuna went to meet his predecessor." Gokudera walked closer to Reborn.

"Reborn-san, you can't mean…" He paused, still unable to piece the information in his mind and that was saying something since he was considered the genius among them.

"Dame-Tsuna is four hundred years in the past. The time where Giotto existed, the time where Vongola Primo reigned as the first boss of Vongola." They looked at him as if he has grown another head and Reborn glared menacingly. _Buffoons._

"And Byakuran, the percentage of this possibility is?" Byakuran smiled, his eyes curving into crescents, his mask in place again.

"100 percent."

…

"Noelia, it is time we retire. The trip back home would commence early, after all." Tsuna nodded as Alaude set his cloak on his shoulders and offered his arm. He looped his arm in his and they followed the maid to the room they will be staying in. He wasn't so worried about this though since Verona took care in preparing everything for him.

Apparently, he had to continue to dress as a woman even when he slept. He sighed slightly making Alaude turn to him. He shook his head quickly, reassuring him that he was fine. They stopped before a pair of mahogany doors. A set of keys were taken from the maid's pocket as she opened the door and led them inside.

"Our Master had everything prepared for you, if you would ever need anything, just ring the bell." She gestured to the bell by the corner of the room. "And someone would come for you right away. We hope you have a pleasant night." She bowed low before closing the doors. It really won't be much of a night's rest, Tsuna concluded. As it was, they only had about four hours' rest since it was already 2 am and they depart at 6 am in the morning. Well, it was still better than nothing. He moved away from Alaude and a yawn spew from his lips not noticing how Alaude followed his every movement.

"Noelia." Tsuna stopped and stayed still. _Noelia? _Shouldn't he be calling him by his name now? He watched as Alaude walked towards him and pulled him close. He blushed at the sudden intimacy when he whispered in his ear.

"We will have to continue to pretend. We won't know for sure if someone else is listening in on us. Even walls have ears and eyes, Tsuna." His eyes widened in realization and he nodded quickly. Alaude backed away from him.

"Go ahead and retire for the night, Noelia. I'll be expecting someone soon so rest and I will wake you when the time for us to leave has come." Tsuna nodded half-heartedly, the sudden exhaustion kept at bay by his will not to mess up crashing down on him in continuous waves. His eyes were already closing of their own accord and he didn't need any more prompting. With Alaude's warning in mind, he walked towards him and leaned up. He pressed his lips gently on Alaude's cheek before pulling away and smiling slightly.

"Good night, Carlo." Tsuna mouthed his words and Alaude nodded though surprised before gently leading Tsuna to the bedroom. Once the door was closed, a knock was heard. Quickly, he opened the door and was met with cobalt blue eyes. His eyes narrowed in return and his expression turned grim.

"You've come, Daemon Spade." His words were whispered but were heard all the same. Daemon smirked before entering the room. Alaude closed the door quietly.

"Where's the boy?" Alaude sat on the couch, his head resting slightly on the edge.

"He's gone to sleep. Did you put up a barrier?" Daemon followed his lead and sat across from him.

"Nufufu. Of course I have, I'm not as incompetent as some people are." Alaude turned to him, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

"Just tell me what you've found, damned illusionist." Said person smirked and it annoyed the indifferent Cloud more than it should.

"Nufufu. It seems that the Estancia isn't planning an overthrow as we've thought." Alaude leaned forward, his once relaxed form now tense and alert.

"What are they planning, then?" Daemon smiled grimly and just from that Alaude knew, it wouldn't be the news he was expecting.

"They're planning to annihilate the majority of the Mafia Famiglias, including the Alliance."

…

He knew this but he can't seem to pinpoint it. There was something amiss with the Estancia Famiglia that he can't seem to understand. It's been bothering him since the time he talked to Verona. Reclining his seat, he stared at the full moon. His Hyper Intuition was acting up again and it's been nagging at him again yet he couldn't understand why.

There was still something there but it was just too unclear at this point of time. His Guardians' reports are what he needs to complete the puzzle, the missing piece on his board. Giotto sighed and ruffled his hair slightly. He just can't seem to focus for the past hours. It's been like this ever since Alaude and Tsuna left for their mission and his building worry for Tsuna's safety had him on edge. He knew His Guardians wouldn't let anything happen to him but he can't help but let himself worry.

What was wrong with him? This wasn't like him at all. Come to think of it, he hasn't been himself for a while now. Sighing heavily, Giotto leaned back and closed his eyes. It was just strange how attached he was to that small brunette. He didn't understand that lingering feeling at the back of his mind whenever Tsuna was concerned.

It resonated as a tinkling bell making him aware of its continued existence yet remains invisible to the naked eye. What was it? His sky blue eyes opened and he stared up at the full moon. He'll have to be patient until then. In due time, he'd know all the answers even the answers to the mystery surrounding Sawada Tsuna and he'll make sure of it. _There won't be escape for you, Tsuna. _

…

"Reborn-san, Irie-san told me what happened to Tsuna-san. Is there something you need me to do?" Gianini came just in time and he stared at the giant monitors, Byakuran and the other mechanics had taken to using. His gaze swept across the room before settling on the monitors again. His idiot student's guardians had finally ceased their unnecessary fights and were now lying about, all scattered around the room and brooding silently.

"Within the day, have a hologram device like the time we used as means of communication in the future seven years ago. Set it that it would be possible to communicate four hundred years in the past." Gianini's eyes widened with his mouth opening and closing much like a fish out of water.

"B-But R-Reborn-san! There would be too much interference! The device won't be able to resist the time warp of that great of a gap in time! And Tsuna-san must have a receiving device for us to actually think of doing such a thing!" Reborn tilted his fedora hat downwards that it covered his eyes.

"Then make it possible, you are a mechanic of Vongola,_ make it happen_. Besides, Byakuran already found a way around that loophole. Just get on with it and make yourself useful." Still shell-shocked, Gianini nodded mutely and sauntered away, sitting beside Spanner. Reborn took this all in before looking back.

"All of you, go and replenish your energy. You need all the rest you can get if you want to see Dame-Tsuna again." They all turned to Reborn, surprised by the sudden announcement.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Yamamoto stood; disbelief clear in his eyes. Reborn turned away and his gaze settled on the pink device that lay a few feet away from him.

"Your flames would make it possible to see him. Your Dying Will Flames could be the catalyst to create a connection with Tsuna, that's why Flamma Volts of over hundreds of millions are needed. Much more than the time you had used for Choice." Reborn paused before turning to them.

"Explanations later, do as I say if you want to see your boss once again. Anyone who disobeys would be kept out of this room, understand?" His tone was harsh and left no room for arguments and simultaneously they stood before one by one going out of the room. If that was what it took to see their Sky again then they will obey without question.

"You know, it won't turn out successful even if we did what I suggested, Reborn." Byakuran didn't turn to him as he said this. Reborn sat down on a chair nearby as he stared at the statistics flashing on the screen before him.

"And it doesn't mean it would be a failure if we did as you suggested so get to work, Millefore." Byakuran smirked at this. Such a cheeky Arcobaleno he was. No one dares to order him around but he comforted himself with the fact that he already killed him once. He looked up and analysed the wirings inside the bazooka with only one thought in mind.

_I'll pay you back this time, Tsunayoshi-kun._

…

It's been three weeks since his first mission and so far nothing was out of the ordinary. Though he could see his predecessors were busy than ever. He didn't know what happened after that ball but he knew that everyone seemed tense and Tsuna wondered why. He sat on his bed contemplating what to do for the day. So far, for the time he's spent here, he'd helped G with his paperwork where he seems fond of doing these days.

Asari had him learn a bit of his flute and taught him swordsmanship which surprisingly came easy to him much to Asari's surprise. It wasn't as if he wanted to be good at his reflexes and stamina, they were just drilled into his body by his cruel tutor. Knuckle was already teaching him how to treat injuries and perform emergency first aid which he didn't want to reveal that he knew already. He sighed and turned to the mirror on his far side.

He stood and walked towards it, sitting on the floor as he stared at himself. He watched himself touch his throat and his eyes saddened. His voice still wasn't back and it was a bit worrying, He wondered why that is. Taking his rings out of his pocket and held them in his hands. What was he to do? Tears prickled at the back of his eyes.

"I can't believe I'd ever say this, but I wish you were here right now, Reborn." No sound was still heard and tears dropped on his hands and on his rings. His eyes closed as his feelings of worry and anguish washed over him in waves. Tears continued to fall, his shoulders quivering and his hair splayed around him not noticing his rings shining brilliantly in his hands, gleaming with the colors of his Guardians' flames.

"T-Tsuna? Is that you?" His eyes widened abruptly and he looked up. His mouth opened in utter shock and he could only mouth one word.

"_T-Takeshi?"_

…

"They've been quiet these past weeks, Giotto. They might try something one of these days. However, based on what I saw, it would take time before they develop the weapons they need." Giotto nodded in response to Daemon's report.

"Alright, monitor their progress for the time being. Other matters have been arising these days. If the copy of the records you obtained is accurate, it would take at least another three months to finish their research. It would do well if we oversee their plans for the time being." Daemon nodded and Giotto smiled slightly.

"Thank you for the report, Daemon. You may leave." Picking up another file, Giotto read it over wanting to at least finish a few of the paperwork G had lined up for him. He heard the opening of the door and he knew then that Daemon would leave him be.

"Giotto...that boy, be careful of him. He's a traitor." Sky blue eyes widened at the suddenness of the statement. He turned towards Daemon whose back faced him.

"What makes you say that, Daemon?" Cobalt blue eyes met his and Daemon smirked.

"Nufufu. You never know, just a hunch but it would be prudent to stay on guard. Good day, Giotto." His door closed silently and Giotto was left staring after Daemon. _What did he mean by that?_

…

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He was sure a large mirror was before him a while ago. But it was clear to him, they were there. They weren't illusions, he knew because his Hyper Intuition would have warned him if it was and his senses didn't feel warped or anything of the like. Surprised, he let his right hand settle on the cold surface of the once mirror as he stared at every one of them. His tears flowed even harder finally seeing familiar faces. Unknowingly, the shock did him in.

"E-Everyone…" He mouthed his words and a gurgle of sounds went past his lips. Tsuna's eyes widened. _My voice!_

"Juudaime! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Gokudera exclaimed panicked as he watched his boss shedding endless tears. He didn't look battered but he didn't look well either.

"Kufufu. So it actually worked? You do have your use, after all, _Byakuran._" Tsuna saw Mukuro step from the shadows and he tried to reach out but he knew he couldn't. He looked to the side and he saw Byakuran smiling still.

"It just proves to show how useless you are, Mukuro-kun." Mukuro glared yet Byakuran seemed unaffected.

"Tsunayoshi, once you come back, I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared at him and he was actually relieved to hear his voice. He missed him though Alaude was around, Hibari was still his Cloud Guardian.

"Tsuna! You're safe to the extreme!" Tsuna opened his mouth trying to speak again; if he tried harder he might be able to form words.

"O-Onii…" He coughed violently, his throat burned at having to be exerted so much after weeks of not using his voice. His Guardians might have realized his predicament if the sudden commotion was any indication.

"T-Tsuna, y-your voice! Are you okay? What's going on?" Yamamoto demanded, a sudden surge of worry overcame him and he neared the monitor. A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked back. Reborn stood beside him, his gaze intent on Tsuna.

"So you did remember everything I told you, Dame-Tsuna." That husky voice and condescending tone, he knew him. He looked up as his coughing alleviated and tears flowed down once again. Without intending to, his palms pressed themselves on the cool glass.

"R-Reborn! Reborn! R-Reborn..." Tsuna uttered his name repeatedly, disbelief and relief all mixing into one. He cried his tutor's name continuously making the others quiet down. They looked on sadly as their Sky cried and crumbled before them while they stood there unable to do anything in return. Reborn tilted his fedora hat downwards before placing his right palm on the screen just where Tsuna's left hand was.

"Keep yourself together, Dame-Tsuna. We'll get you back so just wait and don't cause trouble for Primo. Remember what I said; do not let anyone know who you are." Reborn paused, his eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes and Tsuna nodded unable to say anymore, even though he wanted to ask how he knew where he was. His sobs were wracking his petite frame and uttering even a word burned his throat.

"It would take a while before we can talk again like this, be strong. We're doing all we can on our side, wait and don't die there, understand?" Tsuna nodded once again and he stared at everyone. He could feel it, this connection they had won't last for long.

Wiping his tears haphazardly, he savored this moment he saw them again. Lambo, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Mukuro, Oniisan, Spanner, Irie, Giannini, Byakuran, and Reborn. His gaze settled from one person to another. Pressing his hands on the cool glass once again, he smiled gently, his eyes shining brightly, new hope bloomed within him.

"I-I w-will w-wait, I b-believe in y-you." He struggled in forming the words. His view of them was getting blurry and he waved one last time before the view disappeared completely. Silence reigned among them until Spanner decided to break it.

"You heard the Vongola, he's waiting for all of you. Keep your act together and cease your petty fights when you should be thinking of ways how to bring him back." Shoichi turned to him surprised; it was the first time Spanner ever spoke like this.

"Kufufu. A truce it is then until Tsunayoshi comes back." Hibari turned away and sat at the far corner of the room.

"None of you come near me or I _will_ bite you to _death_, herbivores." Ryohei sat down on the floor as he stared intently at the blank monitors.

"We will get along to the extreme!" Yamamoto chuckled slightly as he sat down beside him.

"You're right, Ryohei-senpai." Gokudera scoffed as he sat a few feet away.

"Juudaime, needs all the help he can get. It doesn't mean I'll agree with everything you people say." Reborn smirked lightly to himself as he sat himself on a nearby chair not uttering anything in return. And through all these, Byakuran watched them silently, a bit impressed but confused. _Remarkable that it's stupid. _

From that flimsy thread of trust ready to be snapped just hours before was now built concretely. Just a momentary assurance of Tsuna's safety had them calming down to this degree? They were even ready to kill each other a while ago. He smirked amused. _Really, you are foolish, Tsunayoshi-kun._

Byakuran stared at the empty screen. He will bring him back, he knew he would. _My debt isn't paid yet, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll bring you back and make you regret for letting me in. _ His eyes opened and he stared at the blank monitors intensely, his mauve eyes boring holes into the screens not realizing that the others were mirroring something similar in their heads.

_We will bring you back. Just wait for us, Tsuna._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**A/N: **Song for this chapter is: **Can't Believe It **by Younha. This song is really inspiring not to mention totally beautiful!

**Note: **The note Tsuna wrote for Cercena wasn't made by me, I just rephrased it. It's from Facebook haha where there's an application called, "God Wants You to Know." It's a really nice application. :)

**Preview**:

"Y-You can s-speak!"

"You will have to stay in Giotto's room for the time being, Tsuna."

"You idiot! Because of _you_, Tsuna might never be found!"

"Trash! What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"You will have to choose who and bring them back to the past."

"I am here to deliver Yuni's final gift."


	10. Pandemonium Begins

**A/N: CHEERIOS. READ. THANKS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! **Well technically it's already July 11 here but in other countries it's still the 10th so...It's still my birthday! Haha anyway, I'm sorry for the really late update, I was confined and bedridden for awhile you guys. It's always like this, I get sick before some important days of my life. Like last year, I was the only one with food poisoning before New Year, _damn_, that was hell! I couldn't even drink water since I couldn't stomach it! And guess what? Though I was sick and dragging my feet towards my exam, I still scored a whopping **91/100! FUDGE BROWNIE! **That was Anatomy Laboratory man! My friggin' studying actually paid off!

Haha anyway, the last chapter's reviews had me tearing up. You guys were really kind with the reviews and critiques too. Thank you so much! Because of that, I made this chapter even longer. Haha you guys really inspire me and I thank you for that. :)

**Note: **Wah I finally have a beta-reader! Haha she's **gracefulsunshine. **(^0^) Now now, she might seem a little feisty. Well, she is but she's kind still so thanks once again Sunnie! But yeah you grilled me haha and I learn something new everyday. I mean I didn't know about the blonde and brunette part!

**Fact: **This chapter was done within seven hours because my muse won't let me stop. Haha being bedridden isn't good for my mental state _and _my muse. So happy reading and don't forget to R&R!

**Replies:**

**jadeismycolor - **Uhm thanks, glad you think so. ^^

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - **Hmm...let's just say Daemon's a little bit too cautious and Giotto...well, you'll know how he feels soon :)

**Holy Star - **Haha you can tell me you love me any time you want :P Uwah you're a boy? That's so cool! I mean, the only ones I know here are all girls and that's just so cool! Haha laziness, I'm guilty of that too but thank you still for reviewing now. :) And Younha fan girl here!

**gracefulsunshine - **Haha hello beta reader and nitpicker extraordinaire! Anyway, truthfully, I looked up your profile and what a surprise it is to find your 'feisty' side per say. Haha and to think you're really kind when I talked to you so that gives me relief of some sort. Haha you can be scary when you want to be and thanks for your offer once again. Hope that you can tell me what you thought of the next chapter, which you already know. :P

**PineappleAndEggplants - **Haha when I read your name, I laughed out loud. It sounds strange but cute nonetheless. Thanks for the compliments and about Daemon, well, he's just being Daemon. So let's not mind him for awhile, he's just being a sore loser haha! Uhm that dude you mentioned is 'Cercena.' OMG, I love you! I mean Byakuran is just really smexy you know? Though he _was _evil-he's still smexy, damn it!

**FallenAngel680 - **Aww...that really gives me that jiggly feeling inside haha. I'm glad you found this interesting. Of course, G27 is the main feature of this story. Also, if I were Tsuna, I'd miss all of them too. Thanks for the warm regards. I'll really do my best!

**AnimexxLover1827 - **Thank you so much :)

**Niwase - **Wahaha Xanxus? You'll know once you read this update. Thanks for loving this ^^

**KitsuneNaru - **Of course and update it is :)

**TripOverFlatSurfaces - **You know I still can't get over how I really like your FF ID. TripOverFlatSurfaces I mea, haha hopefully you don't find me weird. Anyway, you'll know if they found out if you read this update. :)

**XxShiroumiArisaxX - **Haha that's true I guess.

**NicoRinRFW - **Haha yeah, that was what I was hoping for actually; something different but all the goodies are still there. And I know what you mean. Haha Mukuro and Hibari won't just stay still like that but if it's Tsuna, I think they'll make an exception :)

**Keiko - **Thanks for the compliments. ^^

**Bleu Avangeline - **Here's an update.

**ZiYu - **Wow, first time I read this, my jaw dropped open. I thought I'd be grilled and fried open! Haha anyway, you were spot on dear and thank you for pointing that out. I was really touched by this you know? Ever since I could remember, strict grammar rules and whatnot were drilled into my brain. And so even in writing, I implement it unconsciously. Haha and well, I tried using hyphens, ellipses, and of course semi-colons in this chapter and it really did look better. So thank you and also for the plot? The truth is haha there's no such greatness in my brain. It's because I'm a type of writer whose plot develops as I write so don't think so highly of me. All of the things I've written so far were spur of the moment ideas so yeah. ^^ For taking time in pointing out everything you like and everything you think I need to change, I can't thank you enough. :) It's the first time someone's given a very detailed review and critique too.

**Amy-sama90 - **You're welcome and I hope you tell me what you think of this too. :)

**3 cups of tea - **Not awesome, just inspired. :) Aww...thanks for the compliment. Haha I try to correct myself as much as I could and to make sure it's better, I have a beta reader now. Also, that facebook application is the bomb! You should try it sometime. ^^ Ahh the 'Dandelion Girl' part...you see, it's not really centered about that. It's just that Reborn realized that Tsuna's been thinking about his predecessor for a while and that through the 'Dandelion Girl' just made Tsuna even more confused about his feelings. And so Tsuna isn't in control of anything at all haha but you'll understand soon how everything came to be. :) Don't worry, that cross-dressing part isn't the end of it haha

**colbub - **Uhm Daemon Spade's just being his scornful self so don't mind him for a while. :p Yep, I think his betrayal comes way later and thanks for liking this. :)

**EK12 - **Haha yeah, I think Tsuna would still be able to get through those, he is Tsuna after all. XD

**SadisticPrincess13 - **Haha yeah, hope you like this chapter then. :P

**Kichou - **Thanks for the compliment and for the review.

**Alternative Angel - **Glad that you thought so. :) And you see G and Giotto has a really close bond and I'd just like to show how much they feel for each other, how much G values Giotto that is. Oh and Cercena? That's not the last of him you know and well, his interaction with Tsuna is important because...I'll stop there since it'll seem like a spoiler haha! And Byakuran, well, I think that's how it's supposed to be. Tsuna's such a saint that he'll accept Byakuran just like that and the White Orchid must be suspicious as to why he was even accepted. And aww...you found their reunion touching too? I loved writing that part because I think that through the years, R27 would forge a bond so deep that others won't be able to comprehend it. I hope this chapter don't spoil your fun then. :)

**Taira-keimei - **Yeah, I'm aware that not many like cross-dressing but it can be fun at times you know? ^^ And I agree with you, Tsuna is not _that _weak and girly! Though he looks like one haha

**MangaFreak3 - **Yep, previews _are _misleading. And Daemon's pertaining to Tsuna but let's ignore Daemon for now, haha he's just being a sore loser.

**demonsLOver - **I know! I mean his tutor is Reborn for goodness' sake! He should hella good by now :P

**winged-angel21 - **Thanks for liking this and you'll know once you read this update :)

**anydayanywhere - **No problem, and yep I was kind of teary when I was typing up their reunion. Hope you like this chapter then. ^^

**YuujouKami - **Assumptions can be deadly dear but you never know, you might just be right. Haha and thanks for the kind regards. Hope you like this installment!

**Nura.0 - **An update it is. :)

**Shugopop - **Haha hope you like this then. ^^

**Breathless02 - **Of course there would be G27, this fic is centered on them after all. I know! I was teary when I read what I wrote, Tsuna really misses his family. *sniff*

**Giotto21 - **You can assume all you like dear, and just maybe, you are right. ^^

**catxmelons - **Aww thanks, glad you found this 'good.' I'll do what I can to make this more interesting. ^^

**That's Riku - **Haha glad you liked this, hope you tell me what you think of this chapter too. :)

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared hard at the mirror. No matter how much he willed it, nothing ever came. That same vision and connection he had with his family were gone, leaving him with nothing but the longing to see everyone again. He felt his tears flowing down once again and he knew that he should be getting up soon.<p>

From his peripheral vision, he could see cracks on the sides of the mirror slowly but steadily enlarging. It meant only one thing. Any moment soon, it would break and he'd get hurt but Tsuna found himself unable to move. The shock and disbelief still lingered. His hands touched the cool glass again and he cried out.

"Come back… Come back, please… Come back..." Yet even as the brunet's throat adjusted to his sudden use of his voice and he lit his flames, nothing was there. He stayed there for a minute longer and he realized that maybe it was a bad decision after all. _Crack, crack, crack. _His eyes widened knowing what was about to happen and he only had a second to waste when he covered his face with his hands and the mirror broke.

Shards and slivers of glass pierced and grazed his skin. The effect of the connection and his use of his Sky flame did the cold glass in and he laid there on the floor, unable to move. Pain stabbed at him in different directions as his blood seeped in the carpet, darkening the once tasteful hues. Tsuna curled into a ball not forgetting to hide his rings. For some reason, ever since the end of the battles with the Shimon Famiglia, he was able to produce small amounts of his Guardians' flames.

And so Mist flames came along with it. Small, indigo flames lit on his hands before enveloping his rings and he watched as they disappeared into his body. He could feel it, his rings were molding into his being. He also didn't know why it was possible but the upgraded rings—turned—Vongola—Gear were able to fuse within them. It may have been because the rings were all shaped to suit their fighting styles and his, thankfully, were still rings.

The only reason why he needed to use Mist flames was for precautionary measures, and he promised Reborn he wouldn't tell anyone his identity. His wounds were throbbing painfully, and he knew that even though one shard hit him harder than others, it wouldn't be fatal. _If _he had help soon, that is. The sheer number of wounds would cause him to quickly lose blood no matter how shallow they were.

Tsuna could already feel the after-effects of his wounds as his sight blurred. His eyes dulled when the last of his rings fused inside him and he smiled slightly. _I did it. _He knew he could just hide his rings without the need to actually hide them inside his body.

But he was already losing consciousness fast and there was still the possibility of the rings being found. He closed his fists and when the final of his strength faded. His eyes closed slowly. Tsuna hoped in the back of his mind that someone, _anyone, _would help him, and an image of him flashed before the brunet's eyes as a tear rolled down his face. _Giotto…_

…

G knew that he shouldn't be relying on Tsuna so much when it came to paperwork that needed to be done but he couldn't help it. The brat was too good and he needed all the help he can get. He was the only one doing them anyway—aside from Giotto that is. None of the other Guardians actually had the patience or the smarts to complete them the way he wanted.

Tsuna seemed to be the only one who easily understood everything he said. That was good because for the past days the brunet was helping him, he was able to rest properly and finally able to get some sleep. Well, not that he wasn't sleeping before, it was just that he only had about three hours maximum of sleep at night.

However, when Tsuna started helping him, he always seemed to finish on time and he actually had enough free time to do other things. And today was no exception; he needed Tsuna's help again since another batch of paperwork was stacked neatly on his desk. He was mindful of Tsuna though, and he made sure not to let the brunet tire out.

The brunet had a weak constitution, after all, and this was based on what he saw when they first saw him. He kept on fainting and puking too. G's expression grew grim at this. How could anyone be so cruel as to do such things towards someone so innocent and kind? He shook his head, trying to calm down. Not everyone had the conscience to actually realize that their actions could be punishable by death. He reached Tsuna's room and knocked on the door.

"Tsuna? This is G; would it be alright if you help me with paperwork, again?" G knew that he sounded ridiculous but he had no choice. And well, as much as he hated to admit it, Tsuna's company was relaxing. It just felt that way, and it somehow reminded him of Giotto in some ways. He just wondered _why_ that is. He knocked again, wondering why no one answered. G was sure he was here; Knuckle told him Tsuna wanted to rest. Knocking once again, he called out.

"Tsuna? I'll come in, alright?" Hearing no answer, he grew concerned and with that, he opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. He walked down the narrow hallway and a bit further, when he saw Tsuna. His eyes widened considerably, shock and fear delicately blending into one. Shards, blood and death seemed to be the only ones registering in his mind. _My god._

"TSUNA!"

…

Giotto knew that he'd been holding meetings over and over for the past weeks, but it was unfortunately necessary. There were countless reports and sightings of other disorders in the provinces of Italy and it was worrisome. And with the Estancia Famiglia's sudden decrease of activity, he could only be more cautious than before.

The blond looked around him, silently noting that G was nowhere in sight. Right, he wasn't going to be assigned a mission for now, since he knew he needed G to file in the reports. And Lampo was still working on the connections with the other high society individuals he'd set his eyes on.

"For now, Daemon will continue his surveillance on the Estancia Famiglia. Alaude, you'd have to work alongside the Vento Famiglia for the time being until the Estancia stops their investigation on both you and Tsuna." Both nodded accordingly and one of Giotto's eyebrows rose in question. His Mist and Cloud Guardians were being civilized for once. Shaking his head slightly, he turned to his other Guardians.

"Knuckle, Asari—a week from now, I will need the both of you to visit some of the towns from the provinces of the Piedmont Region—the Novara and Turin. Our allied family, Vastil Famiglia, are growing concerned with the attacks from bandits and pirates. They've asked for our help this time which means that the situation is already becoming grave in those provinces. Pietro will be there to brief you once you've arrived." He saw them nod their assent, their attention still on the reports he gave out. Leaning on his crossed fingers, his eyes narrowed.

"There might be a chance that I would come with you. The attacks are way too precise, as they attack at the least expected times. From the first raid, the people have been already on alert; however, the slightest mishap seems to be easily pinpointed. It is then safe to assume that inner workings are at play." The severity of the situation had been only steadily growing for the past weeks. It was easily ignored beforehand but as weeks passed, the plunder on the fields and masses had been too great to be ignored. The other mafia families—including the Vongola—were growing concerned.

"For now, I'll have G-"The door banged open and G stood there panting as he clutched the side of the door. Sky blue eyes widened having registered the blood smeared on the other's clothes. G's hands were also dripping with blood and it took only a minute before every single one of them were on guard, their weapons drawn out.

"What happened, G?" Giotto demanded as he neared the other man. G's eyes met his, and he saw how his Storm Guardian's eyes were panicked.

"It's Tsuna! I'll explain later, but we have to heal him first!" He said it all in a jumbled rush of words, and Giotto didn't need any more prompting. The mere mention of Tsuna's name caused dread to seep into his being. As G ran out, everyone else followed along leading them to Tsuna's bedroom. The sudden rush had the door almost knocked off its hinge but none cared for such a trivial thing because what they saw before them had their eyes widening in horror.

"T-Tsuna…" Giotto stepped forward, running to the side of the bed; he hurriedly clasped the brunet's hand before turning around.

"What are you all still doing? Snap out of it and _move_!" His voice authoritatively boomed into the silent air, causing the Guardians to immediately snap into action.

Knuckle hurried to Tsuna's side, quickly assessing the damage done. Asari quickly left to fetch a basin of water and fresh towels. Alaude and Daemon quickly started surveying the area in case an attack had been launched or an assassin had been sent. G rummaged through Tsuna's clothing, knowing the need for it would come soon.

"How's his condition, Kunckle?" Sweat formed on the priest's brows as he tried to close the largest gash, which, thankfully, wasn't too deep. However, it almost hit an artery and with utmost care must it be treated lest Tsuna bleeds to death. The brunet's other wounds were at most—long gashes and vivid grazes on his skin and none of them would mar his milky complexion.

"He lost a lot of blood but once all these shards are removed and his wounds bandaged, he'll be fine." Giotto nodded, relief flooding his system. Asari came in and he motioned him closer.

"Asari, please get a few sterilized tweezers from the medical ward. We need to remove all these shards as soon as possible." Asari's features were grim but he quickly obeyed. Giotto turned around, examining Tsuna's limp figure, sky blue eyes dimmed and his hand tightened around Tsuna's own.

How could he let such a thing happen within his mansion, and most especially towards him? His eyes roamed Tsuna's still figure, taking in the countless gashes littering the once unmarred skin. That tinkling bell resounded again and he felt his chest heavy. He felt his anger building up. How careless could he be?

"Giotto…" His head shot up and he stared at his Sun Guardian. Knuckle returned his gaze, firm and steady.

"Leave this to Asari and me. I can't let all of you stay here when the chance of infection is great." Giotto's eyes widened before slightly narrowing.

"I will stay until I know he's fully healed." Giotto stared at him stubbornly and Knuckle sighed, his hands still pressed on Tsuna's largest gash. The priest knew Giotto would answer him that way.

"If you want him to heal, you all need to extremely leave. And I don't think Tsuna would want everyone to see his body so exposed to every single one of us." He knew he shouldn't be reacting in a way where worry and concern weren't involved. But for some reason, the implication embarrassed him, and Giotto had to turn away to avoid letting Knuckle see his composure shaken.

The blond looked back, taking in Tsuna's features as he slept peacefully, as if he never experienced something so traumatic. Giotto's eyes softened and with a sigh, he let go of Tsuna's hand. Knuckle had a point and as much as he didn't want to leave, he knew medical procedures were intricate and would need the cleanest atmosphere possible. Taking one last glance of Tsuna's sleeping figure, Giotto stood, his gaze settling on Knuckle.

"Take good care of him, Knuckle." His request was met with a firm nod. His other Guardians seem to understand what they need to do even Asari who just entered. Following his Guardians out, Giotto stopped before he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder having remembered what it was he had meant to say from the beginning.

"Knuckle, Asari." They turned to him, his eyes boring into theirs, leaving no room for arguments.

"Once you are done, bring Tsuna to my room."

…

"Please leave a message after the beep, th-"He slammed the phone hard, his teeth grinding harshly against each other. He turned back, his sword out and about, pointed directly at _him_.

"VOIIIII! What the fuck are they doing! That brat missed our meeting! They were supposed to come here _ages_ ago!" Squalo shouted, his sword swinging madly in the air.

Xanxus stared apathetically, still trying to stifle the yawn threatening to erupt from his mouth.

"Shut up, trash. The meeting isn't even important."

He yawned loudly, giving up his futile attempt. He didn't even care about such trivial things. Trash was trash and should be expected to act like trash. Squalo bristled visibly, stomping his right foot forward, his sword ready and pointed once again.

"VOIIIII! Not important? You fucking boss don't even give a damn! The raid in the North had our dealings jumbled! The fucking brat was _supposed _to give us the verdict for all the commotion! Damn it! Without his fucking approval, how can I chop off their trashy heads?"

Xanxus watched as Squalo paced in front of him, his drowsy state steadily becoming irritated with the agitated motion. Without skipping a beat, he fired his gun at the silver haired man—not even batting an eyelash when Squalo stopped and turned to him.

"Fuck you! If you at least gave a fucking damn then we wouldn't even be staying here doing fucking _nothing_!"

Squalo glared hard, Xanxus yawned again. He really didn't care anyway, but his subordinate did have a point. It was getting boring with all the lack of missions these days—his hands were getting restless. His guns needed release and missions kept his anger and boredom abated. With that in mind, he stood quickly, ignoring Squalo's questioning gaze; and headed for the door. He only needed one thing from that brat and he was getting it no matter what.

"VOIIII! Where the fuck are you going? Oi! Boss!"

…

"How are the preparations going?" He asked, looking around the town. Trash littered the streets—not by the townspeople, but by yesterday's raid. It was too sudden and unexpected that they never had the chance to retaliate. They didn't even realize that they would be targeted too. It was a faulty assumption, ones that costed them greatly.

"Not so well, Pietro. The merchants and suppliers from the usual won't let up. They are afraid of being robbed too."

His dark blue eyes shone with distaste and hate. How barbaric could these pirates and bandits get? They've been plundering town after town that even the mafia—no, his Famiglia was already starting to get involved.

From a different angle, it would seem unrelated and unneeded—their help that is. However, some of their important figures were caught up in the mess and now…They were out for retribution.

"I see…For now, just gather as much of the resources the town has left and distribute them among the people. It would be wise to be on guard until our aid arrives." His companion looked up suddenly.

"Aid?" Pietro nodded curtly.

"Yes, the Vongola Famiglia would be on their way here. Just a week more…" Pietro's voice grew distant, knowing how long it had been since they've had to deal with that particular family. They were allies, yes, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to ask them for help.

The Vongola were quite the talk these days among their world—their power and ruthlessness were increasing daily. It was safe to say he was wary of them but as desperate times come, desperation comes above all else. And right now, they were desperate—no, they were already at a dead end.

"Pietro?" His musings came to a halt and he glanced at him from the side.

"I'll retire for the night, Belgro. You should too." He nodded and Pietro turned away, going inside his cabin. It was already close to midmorning; rest was what he definitely needed. Once out of sight, he smiled crookedly, his yellowish teeth out for everyone to see.

"You heard that?" From the shadows stepped a man, his impish green hair dulled considerably in the dark. He grinned broadly in return.

"Sur' did! What should we do then?" Belgro looked around, making sure no one was in sight aside from them.

"Go back on dock, Pierre. Tell the Captain first and then we strike." Pierre grinned, his crooked teeth beaming with delight. His body straightened and he saluted.

"Aye aye, sir!" He turned around; intent on the harbours where he knew their ship lay. Belgro watched him go before his gaze settled at the end of the town. One week, Pietro said. He chuckled to himself.

"My my, what treat awaits us?" There was more than enough time to prepare. More than enough time to prepare against one of the most powerful mafia families in existence. It was what he was waiting for—a bigger catch and an even bigger fish to fry. It was a lucky lucky day indeed and he just couldn't wait.

…

_It hurts. _The first thing that registered in his mind was endless pain. It was as if all of his skin had been sliced open. _Ah, right_. It had actually happened. Tsuna opened his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering gently against his cheeks. He looked around blearily, but his hazed state caused him to not think clearly. His body felt heavy and his eyes begged to close again, but he was awake now.

There was no use going to sleep again, not when the pain was making it hard for him to breathe normally. He looked up and was met with the canopy of the bed and he knew immediately that he wasn't in his room. As opposed to his creamy coloured tailoring, this room was of silken blue. So whose room was this? Brown eyes widened suddenly; he sat up quickly only to double over in pain. _Ouch…_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tsuna." A smooth and deep voice, gentle yet enticing, remarked. Tsuna knew the owner of that voice. He sat up slowly and looked to the side and there he was. Giotto sat on a nearby couch, drinking tea while looking over some documents.

Well, Tsuna just had to have caught the other's attention and now Giotto was looking at him. How stupid could he be? The brunet shook his head slightly. His priorities are definitely messed up, darn it! He should be thinking of why he was here and _not _anything else.

A few rustling of pages and the clinking of porcelain had completely stopped his train of thought. Tsuna turned to the side only to see Giotto nearing him making him back away instinctively. Well that is, if he could, but he couldn't move since his whole body hurt like hell. Plus, all he wanted to do was sleep the whole day off, like a pig. Giotto sat beside him, his gaze concerned and gentle and Tsuna felt like a deer in headlights.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" A hand settled on his face as Giotto leaned close. And as per usual, his damned blush never failed to make its appearance. Inwardly, he wanted to screech like a banshee and cuss like a sailor. What was with Giotto and his affectionate gestures? They weren't normal and he wasn't used to these displays of affections!

On second thought, he _was _used to them. Gokudera hugged him frequently, Yamamoto had a tendency to drape his arm around his shoulders, Mukuro embraced him out of nowhere, Hibari sometimes slept on his lap, and Reborn…Reborn was just a fucking sadist. But they were different; they were his family and he had been with them for many years. Giotto, on the other hand, was a _whole _different matter. The blond made him feel anxious and jittery for some unknown reasons. It didn't change from day one to now.

"Tsuna?" His voice was luring him back from his meaningless internal fight and he turned to Giotto immediately. Was it him or was he closer than before? His face flushed once again and he nodded hurriedly. Giotto smiled, gentle and kind. It made Tsuna guilty that he had to lie but he knew he had to. He needed to, and would do so. It was a risk he couldn't take even if Giotto was Vongola Primo himself.

"We were all worried. What happened?" Giotto leaned back giving him space to breathe. Unable to look his predecessor in the eye, Tsuna looked down. What should he even say? That the mirror broke due to the connection he had with his family and he used his Sky flames for the finishing touch? Tsuna groaned inwardly. What the hell should he do? He felt the bed shift and he looked up.

"Ah I forgot, I apologize, Tsuna." Giotto continued a midst said brunet's confusion. "I can't expect an answer from you when you are unable to explain, correct? I feel silly for asking you so directly." Giotto chuckled to himself and Tsuna found himself smiling slightly. He decided then and there that Giotto should laugh more often, though the blond shouldn't be doing it in front of him. Aside from his smile, his laugh should be made illegal too.

"I'll ask you to write the details when you've partially healed but for now…rest." Tsuna felt himself being gently pushed back and he had no choice but to go with it. He was too weak and trying to fight Giotto was suicide at best.

"I'll just ask Knuckle to come here—it'd be best if he could check on you. I'll be back in a few." Giotto flashed him a smile before standing up. Tsuna watched him walk away from him and a feeling of déjà vu came over him. Slowly but surely, Giotto's steps diminished in sound, his back disappearing from his sight. It reminded him of what happened with his family just a while ago. Tears gathered at the back of his eyes and without intending to, he reached out.

"G-Giotto." It was neither loud nor soft and Giotto knew that he heard something. There was no one else was in the room but the two of them. He stopped in his tracks abruptly, his eyes widening in shock before looking back only to see Tsuna sitting once again and staring at him. _Was that—? It can't be…._Slowly, he walked towards the bed, stopping a few inches away from the edge of the bed and stared down at Tsuna.

"Did you say something, Tsuna?" It was impossible but he just had to make sure. He has to know that it was only his imagination at work. Tsuna stared at him silently and Giotto felt stupid for actually acceding to the notion of Tsuna actually _speaking_. He sighed again before reaching out and ruffling the brown mane.

"Never mind, just go to sleep, Tsuna." Giotto smiled faintly and turned away again. He needed to get Knuckle to check on Tsuna so he stepped forward, only to stop once more. Something or someone was holding him back, and he knew it could only be Tsuna.

"Giotto." With the close proximity, he knew he heard it well and with wide eyes, he looked back. Disbelief painted across his face.

"Y-You can speak…"

…

"Are you sure about this?" She smiled before nodding. The other sighed as he opened the passenger door. An old man garbed in a tribal cloak went in, his face set in a wide smile. Gamma closed the door quickly before driving off.

"Ho ho ho. It seems you know as well, lady." Her expression was grim yet she nodded in response.

"Yes…For a while...I have. And for you…I think you've always known." The old man guffawed harshly and Gamma glared from the rear-view mirror.

"You're correct! I've lived the time where it all happened—there's nothing I don't know." Aria smiled slightly as she leaned back on her seat, her hands snugly holding onto the box on her lap. She closed her eyes.

"Of course—you are, after all, Talbot."

…

Due to his shock and surprise, Giotto called for Knuckle and all the other Guardians, who all took this as an opportunity to see Tsuna. In the end, they were all in his bedroom, surrounding his bed while he sat beside Tsuna. He hadn't told them what he witnessed or heard yet.

It was better that they see for themselves. Giotto didn't ask the brunet too because it was better if everything was explained while all of them were present. It sent his mind reeling and panicking—so unlike himself that he just walked out without letting Tsuna tell him anything. He sighed tiredly.

"Tsuna's injuries are doing fine. They would take about two weeks at most to heal completely, especially the large ones. But all in all, he's in extremely good condition, right Tsuna?" Knuckle ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately and the brunet beamed. The First Sun Guardian moved away, only to be replaced by G, who looked angry when, in fact, he was worried to death.

"You brat! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that, you hear?" G demanded and Tsuna nodded in reply.

"Yes G." They were two simple words but it left all of them stupefied beyond belief. G's mouth hung open while the others were shocked into silence. Giotto sighed once again before deciding to break the tense atmosphere.

"This was what I wanted you to take a look at, Knuckle. It seems Tsuna is finally able to speak. You told us all, that he was mute." From Tsuna to Knuckle, their gazes left the other for another and Knuckle stood there unsure of what to do. He motioned for G to move and sat beside Tsuna.

"Y-You can speak! That's extremely strange…so open your mouth, Tsuna." Without skipping a beat, Tsuna did as told and Knuckle knew right then what he missed. Tsuna's tonsils were a bit red, scratched and slightly swollen.

"I think—that the shock of his injuries ended Tsuna's trauma, whatever it was, thus enabling him to speak." Knuckle paused, everyone listened carefully. "This leads me to believe that Tsuna wasn't mute from birth. Am I right, Tsuna?" It wasn't as if he had any other choice, so Tsuna nodded instead. He was at his wits' end and he could only pray that they didn't interrogate him after this.

"Hmm….Ah right! Giotto, you told me that Tsuna hit his head on a tree, right?" Giotto arched a skeptical eyebrow yet he still nodded.

"Yes, and?"

"Well, the concussion from that could have affected his speech or another kind of trauma which made Tsuna stop speaking altogether." Knuckle finished curtly and everyone else in the room understood what the Sun Guardian meant. Tsuna did have an abusive past, so they were no longer surprised by this development. They need not ask Tsuna any longer, not when all the threads connected perfectly.

"I see…thank you for this, Knuckle." _Yes, thanks so much Knuckle! _Tsuna wanted to just hug him tight if he could. His problem was solved now and he sighed in relief. They still believe that he was abused before and now he was free from their interrogations. He just had to be more careful from now on.

"Now, Tsuna, you can't abuse your voice, alright?" Tsuna stared at Giotto questioningly and he continued. "As you've only recovered your means of speech, it would be unwise to tire your throat. Take it easy until you're used to speaking again, understand?" Realization dawned on him and Tsuna nodded quickly. Giotto stood from his spot on the bed.

"I'll go ask the cooks to make you something light, and for the rest of you, make sure you take care of Tsuna." As soon as the door closed and Giotto was out of sight, Tsuna found himself reminiscent of his second day in this era.

"You need to extremely take better care of yourself!"

"Boy, you're causing us trouble one after another. You better listen this time."

"Tsuna, everything Daemon Spade says is meant for discarding and not for consideration, alright?"

"What did you say, Alaude?"

"Oi brat, you better take your medicine after you eat, or I'll shove it down your throat."

"Maa G, you are too rough. You could scare Tsuna that way, you know."

"Shut up flute freak! I didn't ask for _your _opinion." Tsuna watched them all interact. Even though he knew that his family was still in the future, the constant bickering between Giotto's Guardians somehow lightened his spirit. There was still hope and he knew with all his being that they would definitely get him back.

It wasn't his intuition telling him, he knew and that was that. A crash was heard and his attention was back on Giotto's Guardians, all fighting the way they always had. It was something he had seen countless times and it never failed to amuse him.

"Hahahaha…" Tsuna's laughter flowed like tinkling bells and everyone stopped, unfamiliar with the sudden sound. They looked back only to see Tsuna laughing cheerfully on the bed, his eyes shut tight in elation. It was just like that day they met him, he laughed but no sound was heard.

However, now that he had attained his voice again, they knew they'd want him to continue smiling and laughing joyfully as he was doing right now. It sounded so melodious to their ears. He stopped soon after, and they watched as the brunet smiled, gentle and sincere as always with his eyes reflecting the afternoon light.

"Thank you, everyone."

…

Reborn sat a few feet away from the other mechanics and just beside Byakuran. To his chagrin, even though the hitman _didn't _want to be near him, Byakuran had all the answers he needed. He could still feel the disgust and hate for this man, and that would never change no matter what happened—even if his idiotic student's opinion had changed.

"Status report." He said curtly and Byakuran knew Reborn was becoming more and more impatient by the minute.

"Now that we have a lead on Tsunayoshi-kun, the possibility of the Bazooka bringing him back is slightly higher, but its current percentage is still too low for what was hoped for." Reborn tsked in irritation as he leaned further back into his chair. He could feel it—the steady rise of agitation within him. As a hitman, being apathetic to every mission and to everything else for that matter was a must.

Ordered, briefed, then assassinate. It was an infinite cycle of bloodshed. His gaze left the monitors only to look around the room. All the Guardians were sleeping soundly around the room. Blankets brought by the girls—he knew they couldn't stay in the mechanics' base; the amount of Dying Will Flames needed was too immense—covered them.

"U-Uhm R-Reborn-san?" Reborn's cold gaze was suddenly on his and Shoichi flinched slightly. He scratched the side of his cheek, nervous and just downright scared. To be honest, he liked the baby form of the Arcobaleno. They were just too sadistic and bloodthirsty. And for some, too aggravating—like Skull, for example.

"We have company…" He only had a second to straighten in his seat when the metal doors opened automatically and along with it, a booming voice bellowed.

"VOIIIIII! You little brats! You're all sleeping when you missed our meeting!" Some of the Guardians woke up, startled, while a few were ready to kill the intruders, namely Hibari and Mukuro. They glared menacingly at the newcomers. Who cared about a fucking meeting with the Varia?

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not allowed in here!" Gokudera bristled angrily as he saw the sadistic prince just a few meters away from him.

"Ushishishi, you're as paranoid as ever, Gokudera." Said Guardian flinched while Yamamoto laughed lightly.

"What brings you here, Squalo?" The swordsman's silver eyes glared at him.

"VOIIIII! Didn't you hear what I said? You missed our meeting!" Yamamoto smiled before he turned around to look at the hitman.

"Reborn, did we have a meeting with the Varia?"

"Dame-Tsuna and I were supposed to be there. You guys aren't involved." Reborn didn't even turn around when he answered. Squalo glared harshly. He was intent on storming inside when someone blocked his path.

"Trash! What the hell is the meaning of this?" Xanxus stood there, his aura darkening the room and Byakuran can't help but answer him.

"What do you mean, Xanxus-kun?" His eyes curved into crescents and his customary smile was in place. Twin red orbs burned in anger and a smirk appeared on his tanned face.

"Heh, trash crowding together like the trash they are." Xanxus' gaze left Byakuran before looking around the room. Just from that, he knew, there was something wrong. His gaze settled on Byakuran again.

"Oi trash! Where the hell is Tsunayoshi?"

Silence suddenly reigned in the room and an eyebrow rose in question. Squalo stared at them all. Why were they all so quiet?

"VOIIIII! Where is the brat?"

Reborn stood up from his seat before turning to them, his fedora casting shadows over his face.

"He's not here."

Squalo stared at him. _Not here? _

"Then, where the hell is he? He doesn't leave without you by his fucking side." Squalo stated in a matter-of-fact tone. That was true though. No matter where Tsuna went, his tutor went with him. For credibility and intimidation purposes, Reborn always made it a point that he went to any of Tsuna's dealings. They also could never be too careful since anything could happen in the mafia world.

"He's actually four hundred years in the past, and we're trying to get the Vongola back." Spanner uttered monotonously, his gaze never leaving the screen of his computers. No one answered and he knew it was high time he stepped in.

"S-Spanner!" Shoichi turned to him, horrified along with everyone else. How could he just blurt it out like that?

"Oi Spanner, I didn't remember telling you to tell them." Reborn said coldly but Spanner didn't even bat an eyelash when he answered.

"We need all the people we can get to infuse the machine with flames. By telling them, we would be able to have their cooperation and their Dying Will Flames."

A vein throbbed on Squalo's forehead and before anyone else could complain, he did.

"VOIIII! What the fuck is that gibberish? I'll lop off your heads if you fuck with us!" As if to prove his point, he drew out his sword and pointed it at them.

"Trash! What the hell happened here?" For someone as insightful as Xanxus, he somehow failed to grasp the situation right off the bat. It wasn't everyday he heard something like this.

"It's just as Spanner said, _Xanxus._" Said man bristled at this and Mukuro smirked smugly. "Tsunayoshi was transported to the past by accident and the only means we have to bring him back is that newly fixed Bazooka."

"Ushishishi, and the Dying Will Flames?"

Shoichi sighed, he'd do best to answer that.

"Flamma Volts of over _millions_ are needed to make the machine work. Due to the time warp, we need to neutalize it. The Dying Will Flames would connect to Tsuna and since we already know what time frame he's in—we only need Deathperation Flames to make it work."

The Varia stood there silently, trying to absorb all the information they were being subjected to.

"There's only one major flaw." Byakuran murmured softly, his gaze not leaving the screen yet everyone's gaze was on him. Reborn stared sharply at him and he knew he needed to explain.

"The redone Bazooka only recognizes the people whose flames fill it and to get Tsunayoshi back, he would have needed to infuse his flames within the Bazooka—that of which, he didn't—he can't." Reborn stood quickly, about to demand an explanation when the metal doors opened again.

"Ho ho ho. That's correct, young man." That old voice and face would never be forgotten. They were forced to seek his help seven years ago.

"Talbot!" Everyone stared at him in growing apprehension. What was he doing here? The metal doors opened once again and the clacking of heels was heard. Reborn stared, his eyes widening a fraction.

"Aria…"

She smiled pleasantly, a grin quickly forming on her face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Reborn?"

…

"K-Knuckle?" The First Sun Guardian turned to him, his smile ever present.

"W-Why am I in Giotto's room?" The hands bandaging his arms stopped momentarily and Tsuna had to wonder why. Knuckled turned to him, his gaze suddenly serious.

"You extremely scared us, Tsuna. You were all bloody and wounded. That mirror really did you in." Knuckle paused and Tsuna winced. He didn't mean for that to happen. "Though G felt that it was his fault, Giotto took it the hardest. He's been quite worried about you and he feels that he isn't doing enough." His brown eyes widened considerably. _Eh? _From what he knew, Giotto had done enough, even more than that.

"B-But…He's helped me with so much…"

Knuckle smiled suddenly before ruffling his hair.

"Just let Giotto be, he's quite conscientious. You will have to stay in Giotto's room for the time being, Tsuna."

Knuckle smiled. Tsuna smiled in return, when in actuality, all he wanted to do, was to shake Knuckle senseless. This arrangement was _not _alright! To sleep in the same room as his predecessor wasn't what he signed up for when he became a mafia boss, darn it!

"I'll change your bandages tomorrow. It's extremely late and you need your rest, so be good and sleep, alright?"

Tsuna nodded obediently and Knuckle stood, he waved one last time before he walked towards the door, closing it behind him gently. Tsuna sat there unable to do anything in return, so what the hell was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to be able to sleep like this! Or so he thought because his eyes were already closing.

Darn that medicine he was forced to take. Maybe, he'd just lie down and rest his eyes. He curled to his side, breathing in deeply only to choke on his own breath. Tsuna coughed silently, he smelled it—that fragrance—he knew, belonged to Giotto.

It wasn't that it was bad; it was quite the opposite actually. It smelled of roses and fresh wild lilies. He fainlty laughed at this; so Giotto was a sucker for flowers. _But it suits him. _His eyes closed slowly and the last of his thoughts were plagued with red, sky blue, and a flowing cape.

The door opened and in came Giotto, taking in a tray of tea. He glanced at his bed and saw that Tsuna had already fallen asleep. Putting down the tray, he walked towards his bed and smiled, seeing the mop of brown hair splayed on his pillow. Even though he knew that Tsuna was already almost the same age as him, Giotto couldn't help but think that Tsuna was really just a child—he even looked like one. Sky blue eyes softened before a yawn spewed from his lips. He was tired, he knew he was.

With that, he fetched a few of his night clothes and changed quickly in the lavatory. Dressed and ready, he climbed into his bed, his tea forgotten. He hoped Tsuna wouldn't mind sharing; his bed was large enough for four people after all. Giotto turned away from the brunet only to turn back to face him a moment later. They were face to face and from where he lay, he could see Tsuna breathing evenly.

Reaching his hand forward, Giotto let his finger trace the bandage on Tsuna's cheek. How could he have let it happen? Within his premises, someone got hurt to this extent. It could've been fatal if G was even a second late. His eyes narrowed before reaching out, letting his arm wrap around Tsuna's waist and pulling him close. Giotto breathed in Tsuna's scent before closing his eyes. He decided. While Tsuna stayed under his roof, he wouldn't be let out of his sight. And he would _definitely _make sure of that.

…

"Talbot—what are you doing here?" Reborn stared at them, his eyes clearly suspicious and cautious. The old man smiled pleasantly.

"I'm just here to see how everything would play out, but that young man is correct."

Ryohei stood, looking at them, confused.

"What do you mean to the extreme?" Before Talbot could say anything else, Shoichi answered.

"It's just as you know. Dying Will Flames are unique for each individual. They're like fingerprints or DNA. This redone Bazooka—"he gestured to the pink device"—would only be able to recognize the fingerprint that enters it and since Tsuna isn't here, the device wouldn't be able to precisely pinpoint Tsuna. It would most likely shoot past him than bring him back." He finished quickly and everyone else was left gawking stupidly.

"Then, what the hell do we do, trash?" Xanxus growled, glaring at Shoichi with hate and malice, causing the redhead to cringe and duck behind Spanner.

"There's still some hope left." Talbot sat himself on a chair, his face set in a wide smile, his sceptre in front of him. Everyone turned to him.

"You will have to choose who and bring them back to the past."

Countless pairs of eyes widened considerably before all hell broke loose.

"Juudaime needs me! I'll go!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera, Tsuna needs me too, you know."

"I will go to the extreme!"

"Trash! I will bring him back. He needs to _pay_ for ditching our meeting."

"VOIIII! That brat needs to learn his lesson!"

"Tsunayoshi would be kept safe if I go instead you lot."

Reborn tsked in irritation before shooting a bullet to the roof. Everyone quieted down. They turned to him as he put his gun down.

"There's a condition, isn't it?"

Talbot nodded.

"You need to bring someone who has the same flame properties as Decimo." Realization dawned on them and they looked towards Xanxus when Talbot continued.

"However, the power of the flames must be of standing with Decimo's and only those within the Tri-Ni-Sette are possible."

Reborn's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"You can't mean…"

Talbot guffawed again and Byakuran turned around. He's heard enough.

"You mean me, don't you?"

Talbot simply nodded and another commotion broke out if Reborn didn't stop them all with his glare—a few degrees colder and a bit harsher than usual.

"You can't expect us to bring him back. He's _Byakuran_, for fuck's sake, and his powers are already sealed."

Talbot still smiled and Aria, who, until now, was silently observing the situation, stepped forward.

"Reborn, you haven't asked me why I'm here." Reborn's gaze flitted to hers as he waited for an answer and watched as she took out a box, lacquer and smooth black.

"I am here to deliver Yuni's final gift." Gasps of surprise were heard as she opened the box, a bright light shone and there lay only one thing. Mauve eyes widened and Byakuran could only stare at the object in silent surprise.

"T-The Mare Sky Ring."

…

For the most part, it was peaceful in the mansion. Except for one thing though, and Tsuna bore witness to it all.

"Listen Giotto, he will be safe here at the mansion. I'm here, alright? Bringing him is dangerous!"

"G, Knuckle and Asari are with me. We have better chances of taking care of Tsuna properly, especially since Knuckle can monitor his wounds."

"They're almost healed, Giotto. And you're trying to expose him to danger with what you're going to do. Think about it!"

"Tsuna is _not _leaving my sight, and that is _final_." Giotto glared, his ultimatum uttered with finality and G could only sigh in frustration, his palm on his forehead, exasperated. It was happening again, Giotto's stubborn streak was bubbling its way into the surface and everything anyone said became invalid to him.

Tsuna watched everything quietly, not that he could actually butt in, but Giotto really was true to his words. In the past few days, Giotto never let him out of his sight.

All his needs were delivered to Giotto's study room via maids. He only had to amuse himself on his own as he waited for his predecessor to finish his paperwork. He was really strict with that particular rule and all his Guardians obeyed without complaint. Well, he _had _a lot to complain about, damn it! To wake up in Giotto's arms every _freaking _time wasn't healthy for his mental state. To be with him _almost_ 24 hours a day wasn't good for his emotional stability.

He tried sneaking off once and Giotto smiled at him pleasantly while threatening to tie him down to make sure he didn't do so again. Needless to say, Tsuna never tried sneaking off again. But Giotto was lenient enough to let Leon stay in his study while he worked. He got less bored that way and being in house arrest seemed to be more bearable with the lion around.

He sighed quietly as he watched them discuss their mission plans. As Giotto demanded, he'd be going with them to their mission tomorrow. It would be a three day journey via carriage, according to Asari. They also had an entourage of a few of the Vongola's men since they'd bring supplies for the villages.

Though Giotto wanted him to come for another reason, he wanted to go because he could finally travel. It was exciting to think how he'd be able to see how it was during the past. Though he hated History, living it was a different matter. Lightly, Tsuna touched the edges of the small wooden plank in his hands. It was given to him by his predecessor before the meeting started.

A gift from Verona, Giotto said. It was a sort of pass to other countries that bore the name and emblem of the Vento Famiglia. It was actually quite surprising and he didn't know why Verona would give him such a precious item, but he knew it would come handy someday. Well, until he went back to the present that is. Tsuna looked down, carefully tracing the symbol.

It was of two crossed swords in between a circlet of Solomon's stars and a few puffy looking clouds but Tsuna knew they were probably winds. Vento meant wind, after all. A figure—most likely a tree that was growing with its leaves fluttering along the wind—was slightly blending behind the swords. All in all, it was beautiful and he found himself liking it with black, light blue, and white as their main colours.

"All right, you are dismissed." Tsuna's ears perked up as he saw the other Guardians leaving. He watched as Giotto slumped back on his seat, clearly tired.

"Giotto, are you ok?" His voice was quiet and small, since it still hurts to talk. He also wasn't used to it after almost two months of being unable to speak. Giotto turned to him and smiled, his countenance slightly more relaxed than before. Tsuna smiled hesitantly in return and it took all of his will power not to flush like an idiot. Why did his predecessor have to look so sophisticated and…he won't even go there.

"I'm fine, Tsuna, worry not. On another note, have you prepared for tomorrow?" At this, Tsuna shook his head and Giotto smiled bemusedly.

"I'll help you later. You would need clothes for two weeks or so. New clothes have come for you. You may leave with Knuckle later on to try them, alright?" His brown eyes widened minutely. _New clothes again? _It was like this for the past weeks. Every week, new clothing would be given to him either by Giotto or the other Guardians.

They were helpful and he appreciated every single one but to spend so much for him wasn't right. He knew, of course, how much they costed and they weren't petty little clothing one could buy anywhere. They were tailored to fit his frame and were made from either silk or ivory or some other material he couldn't name, but was just as expensive.

Giotto and his Guardians do have a lot of money, but he didn't like them spending so much. Being in Reborn's guidance for years, he had come to learn to be thrifty and he knew the importance of money. Speaking of which, they had also taken to giving him money as well-apparently, 'for his disposal' they said. Not that he could actually use them since he wasn't allowed to go out of the mansion so it was pretty amusing. He had about almost ten, small, bulging sacks of gold and silvers in his dresser.

And just one sack could buy off a whole mansion like the one that they're staying in. G taught him a lot of things and money was one of them. He didn't question him as to why he didn't know anything about currencies and just taught him off bat. A piece of gold could be equivalent to hundreds of thousands in his time. A coin of silver equal to thousands, nickel about hundreds, copper to tens and zinc of ones. See what he meant? His predecessors were_ loaded_ and he didn't even know how they were able to remain that way with their squandering habits.

Tomorrow though he had a feeling that he should bring everything with him. They said he could use it for his disposal and maybe, he'd give it to those who needed it, especially those towns plundered during the raids. He had no need for such things, not when there were people who needed it more than him. And so he sat there in silence as Giotto did his work and he did some of G's own.

They'd be leaving early morning and for some reason, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping peacefully tonight. His excitement for tomorrow was already bubbling in great amounts. But in the back of his mind, he felt it—a tug of uncertainty and he didn't know why. He just hoped it was nothing that could be disastrous.

…

"What. The. Hell!" Gokudera blocked Byakuran's path right away and so did others with Aria. Reborn stayed from a distance but ready to spring into action when needed.

"Arcobaleno, what is the meaning of this?" Mukuro stepped forward, his trident out and in front of him. They all stared at Aria, waiting for her to explain. She sighed.

"As I've said, it is a gift from Yuni. Her final wish was that the Mare ring be reunited with its true bearer."

Reborn's eyes widened and he could only stare in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"Do you even know what that would mean? He could try to destroy the future again!" Gokudera glared hard as he stared at Byakuran who seemed shocked as well.

"You need not worry about that. Only Tsuna would be able to activate the true flames of the Mare ring." Aria explained, knowing full well that every single one of them would react this way.

"VOIIIII! Don't ignore us! What the fuck does that mean, woman?" Squalo stared at the scene before them. Things were turning out to be interesting but not what he expected.

"It means that Yuni made it so that Byakuran would be unable to make full use of the Mare ring without Tsuna or the Vongola Sky Ring beside him—including his travels to parallel worlds." She finished curtly before stepping forward, though not before they saw a flash of black. Reborn quickly appeared before her, blocking her path.

"You're not being controlled, are you?" Aria stared at him indifferently before her orange pacifier glowed brilliantly, its warmth pulsating in the room. As much as he didn't want to concede, she was still the Arcobaleno boss and everything she said had to be obeyed.

"Let her pass through." He ordered in clipped tones, and one by one, they moved away from her path. Aria stood before Byakuran who was still speechless. He opened his hands and she set the box gently on his upturned palms. She stared at him before saying.

"The rest of Yuni's wish cannot be disclosed as of now but—do not worry. Both my daughter and I…we have consented to this."

They all stared apprehensively as Byakuran slipped his ring on. And just as soon as he did, his ring shone again, his Sky flames lighting themselves. Byakuran stared at his ring mesmerized. It's been so long, just so long and he still didn't understand why he was being reunited to this part of himself after all he had done. And by Yuni of all people.

"Now, light your flames and infuse them within the machine. Use as much as you can as it would unseal your ring."

Byakuran nodded and with its familiarity, he didn't even need to exert much effort as he produced a ball of Sky Flames and shot them to the machine. The pink device glowed for a moment before retaining its former color. Aria nodded before turning around.

"I know it would be dangerous to just send him alone and so another person should come." She paused and everyone seemed to be ready to spring into action. She turned to Talbot and he nodded.

"Listen children, Decimo will be subjected to great danger in the past. Aside from another Sky, you need someone who can shield him in any way possible. A person who would be able to deceive his enemies and bring Decimo back without being able to reveal the truth."

Everyone stilled as Mukuro chuckled to himself. He stepped forward, his eyes shining with barely-concealed amusement.

"Kufufu. You mean me." He stated and Talbot could only nod. At this, Reborn stepped up. His eyes were burning, angry and resolute.

"If you both send these two _criminals_, what would become of the past? Why don't you let me just go?"

Aria shook her head and she could only smile sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Reborn, even you can't be sent back. You know for sure that Tsuna's counting on you to keep this family together. However, we need someone as strong, calm, and collected—like the rain to mediate the two."

Yamamoto would have smiled if it weren't for another voice that spoke.

"Like me, kora!" Colonello stood there waving at them. He grinned wolfishly as he walked inside and stopped beside Aria. Reborn stared at them for only a second more before he turned away angrily.

"You've already planned all this, Aria."

The Sky Arcobaleno smiled gently but didn't deny that fact. Instead, she closed her eyes before breathing deeply.

"It would be wise that they leave soon and for that, my comrades have come."

One by one, each Arcobaleno walked in, all in their adult forms. Some looked annoyed and pissed while some, just apathetic and could care less.

"I can't believe I'm doing work without pay again—oh boss, you're here. The shark and wannabee prince are here too." A distinct 'VOIIII' and 'Ushishishi' were heard from a distance but Mammon cared less.

"Oi Reborn! Have a match with me!"

"It seems the situation is as grave, as Aria said."

"Could we get this over with? My research isn't done yet." Aria smiled at them before turning back to the others.

"Everyone gathered here must infuse their flames within the device. Colonello, infuse yours now." A salute and a _'yes, ma'am'_ was heard and Aria continued. "As Talbot have said, Tsuna is being exposed to dangers—ones of which we have no control over." She turned to Byakuran and Mukuro.

"Along with Colonello, you three need to bring Tsuna back to the Vongola Mansion of that time. That place is the only place that is directly connected to where we are now." They both nodded accordingly and Aria could only smile.

"Talbot, the device please." She held out her hand and Talbot brought out a small compact mirror before handing it to Mukuro, who tentatively accepted it.

"This will be our means of communication. Once we're done and ready for the three of you, we will contact you. By that time, you must be prepared to have Tsuna back in the mansion with all three of you."

Everyone listened carefully; soaking in the information like a sponge saturated with water. This was more important than anything else, their Sky was the one involved after all. Also, it was high time they do something for him in return for everything he had done to keep this family together.

"Byakuran, before you get sent back in time, you must assimilate your flames with Tsuna's."

Byakuran's eyes opened and he looked at her intensely. _Assimilate, huh? _

"I know you're already aware of how assimilation of flames goes. It wouldn't be within your interest but it is needed to bring the Sky back. You understand, don't you?"

Mauve eyes closed and a smile formed on Byakuran's lips.

"Of course I do, Aria-san." She nodded in understanding before she turning to the others.

"Within the day, another subordinate of ours will come here for the clothes and supplies you need. The intervals of time pass through differently—we have no idea how much time you'll be spending there so be prepared. Your money, necessities, and everything else will be taken care of—courtesy of the Cavallone Famiglia." Aria said, and everyone could only stare at her in awe. She was already prepared from the start. Insight and sight could be two very powerful things and an even deadlier combination.

"For now, I suggest that everyone rest. All your energy would be drained once the transport of these three people has commenced. We will begin once Dino has arrived."

Reborn tsked in irritation before sitting down, far-far away. He was in no mood to deal with this.

"Ha! This is all fucking bullshit! You trash aren't worth my time." Xanxus growled out and turned away, intending to leave, only to stop once again when Aria blocked his path.

"Your Sky flames are needed too, Xanxus. To bring back the two Skies, another Sky would be needed to pull them both in from the past."

He walked forward, intentionally ignoring her.

"If Tsuna doesn't come back, the Vongola that is most precious to you will disappear—don't you think?"

Xanxus looked back, his glare menacing yet, she didn't falter. He turned away from the sight of her a moment later, before sitting down on his chair.

"Fucking trash, giving me so much trouble." It went without saying within the Varia that where the boss was, the subordinates would also be there. Squalo went out, already calling the others over.

Aria looked around her; when she made sure that everyone was already on their way to do what they need to do, she sat down beside Talbot. It was surprising really, how everyone seemed to agree with everything she said. It must be that they desperately wanted to see their Sky again.

"Are you sure this is alright, Talbot?"

He chuckled before shaking his head.

"You've done everything perfectly, lady. Now, we just need to watch." She smiled warmly in return before closing her eyes. She probed deep inside her, feeling that familiar heat pulsating. _Yes, it would be just fine…_

…

"G, I'll let you take care of things for a while."

Said guardian grumbled and Giotto could only smile. His best friend really was like a child sometimes. The blond moved forward, embracing him for a brief second, before stepping back and smiling. G sighed. How did he keep up with this boss of his?

"Just take care of things there quickly and keep the brat safe." Giotto nodded before turning around. From his view, he could barely see the sun peeking from the horizon. It was still quite early but they needed to leave soon if they wanted to arrive by noon at their next stop. Tsuna needed all the rest he could get—his wounds weren't truly healed yet.

Their entourage were behind them and had all the supplies they needed, plus a carriage for the four of them with their luggage just above it. He nodded to himself; yes, everything was set. Giotto looked back and waved one last time before he boarded the carriage. He looked to the side to see Tsuna staring out, his eyes bright while the other two conversed while holding the reports. The blond sat beside Tsuna and he turned to him.

"Are we leaving already, Giotto?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled excitedly and Giotto could only nod, a smile quickly quirking his lips upward. He knew of this. How Tsuna was excited for this trip—last night made it obvious, actually. How Tsuna kept fidgeting around in bed and moving from place to place. He had to warm up some milk just to make him fall asleep.

"Asari, Knuckle, we'll arrive at Colazza by noon at most. We'd have to stop by for a while since we need to visit Bellinzago too which is two days away." They nodded, understanding how tiring this trip would be for all of them. It wasn't long before the neigh of the horses and the heavy stomping of hooves were heard. They were off.

He looked to the side and he watched as Tsuna gazed outside in awe, clearly amazed at the passing scenery. Giotto had to stifle his chuckles to himself. Tsuna really was just a child. True, he was quite unreasonable with G when he laid his ultimatum of Tsuna coming with them.

However, he also wanted Tsuna to experience the outside world—their world. Giotto had a feeling that the brunet was getting sick of being cooped up in the mansion, day in and day out. A change of pace would be good for him and for his injuries as well. Giotto turned to the window on his side and his eyes dulled slightly. He just hoped that this mission would go smoothly.

Something had been bothering him ever since he read the reports G had compiled for him. There was something there, one that refused to show itself to him. His gaze left the scenery outside in favour of Tsuna's profile. If something did happen, he'll just have to protect him at all costs. His eyes softened. _I'll protect you, Tsuna. I promise._

…

"You idiot! Because of _you, _Tsuna might never be found!"

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Haha sorry Gokudera, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Gokudera glowered menacingly not caring how he finally called his friend by his name. The rest could just look on as the Rain and the Storm fought once again. Yamamoto almost knocked the Bazooka over and only quick thinking from Gokudera saved the day. That was a good thing because if Yamamoto did knock it over, the possibility of another accidental transport would happen. Also, the Bazooka could break again.

"Yo, how's everyone?" Dino came in, greeting them good-naturedly, as Romario and some of his other men, brought in a few materials. He looked around him and spotted Aria; he smiled and walked towards her. He was no longer surprised at the number of people gathered. The Cavallone boss had already been informed of everything beforehand. Dino stopped before her and smiled.

"I've prepared everything you've asked of me."

Aria smiled as she stood and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you for the help, Dino. The Giglio Nero Famiglia will be sure to repay you."

At this, Dino waved his hands in front of his face awkwardly.

"You don't have to do that, it's for Tsuna after all."

She nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Romario, lead Aria-san to everything she asked for." Said man nodded and they both walked towards his other Cavallone subordinates. Aria needed to inspect everything first before anything else. Dino watched them go before walking towards his former tutor. He stopped beside the other's chair, also staring at the monitors before them.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, Reborn." Dino heard him move in his seat.

"Shut up, Dino."

The blond Italian laughed slightly before his gaze turned serious.

"Everyone's worried, you know. Mukuro and Byakuran aren't exactly the best combination around—being ex-convicts and all."

Reborn chose not to respond, nevertheless, Dino continued.

"But…more than anything… Tsuna's retrieval is more important than anything else. I'm surprised that Kyoya's being quiet about all this."

Reborn tilted his fedora hat downwards.

"He has no choice, for that matter, and all of Aria's points are valid. That's why he can't argue. You've taught him well, Dino." Despite himself, Dino felt embarrassed. Reborn rarely complimented people—no, he never complimented anyone, period.

"Thanks…and Reborn?" Reborn grunted in response and Dino grinned.

"Tsuna will be fine, you know."

Said hitman tilted his fedora hat downwards.

"Are you stupid? That's already obvious, Bronco."

At this, Dino laughed amusedly before closing his eyes. Yes, he was Decimo after all and everyone's Sawada Tsunayoshi—their leader and miracle.

From a distance, Aria gathered the three being transported. In her hands were four light brown cloaks. She handed each of them one.

"Make sure you wear these during your travels to avoid unnecessary attention and protection from extreme weathers. This other one is for Tsuna, alright?" Colonello took hold of the fourth one before nodding. Aria gestured to Romario and he stepped forward.

"We've prepared your daily necessities along with the currencies you need for the past. We did our research, and it seems, gold and silvers were used as means of money." He presented them all their own travel packs, which took on the same color as their cloaks. Aria nodded, knowing their preparations are almost done. She turned around, her gaze landing on everyone else in the room.

"We'll start soon so gather around the Bazooka and prepare to fire your flames." Everyone did as she told and began scattering themselves around the room. It was a good thing the mechanics' base could house a hundred people. All the workings of the machines of Vongola were invented here and so, it was a must.

"Now, I need the three of you to stand in front of the opening of the Bazooka." She paused, waiting for them to be set in place before holding her hand out towards Romario. He understood quickly and from his pocket, he procured a thick transparent rope. From a far, it looked to be made of plastic or glass even but it was made of neither. It was made from Dino's flames. She walked towards them, the rope in her hands. She stopped before them, the rope held in front of her.

"Each of you, hold a hand out." They simultaneously raised a hand each. For Mukuro—his left, Byakuran—his left, and for Colonello—his right. Aria tied all these together and they looked at her questioningly.

"What's this for, kora?" Colonello looked curious but didn't find it unpleasant. If the Sky Arcobaleno was doing it then it served a definitive purpose.

"Oya? I don't want to be tied to _him _of all people." Mukuro replied disdainfully.

"You think I like being tied to you, Mukuro-kun? It's quite disgusting actually." Byakuran sneered and Mukuro glared. Aria took all these in stride as she tied a knot. Without answering, she let her hand stay on the knot before closing her eyes. They quieted down once warmth seeped through their being but it quickly left as it came. Aria opened her eyes and smiled before stepping back.

"This will make sure that the three of you won't be separated from each other once you are transported to the past." They nodded in understanding and she continued. "It will dissolve once you've landed yourselves in the past." She moved to turn away before stopping. Right, she remembered.

"Make sure no one knows of your identities. They must be concealed until you have to depart for the future. If there comes a time that it is slipped out, make sure it only happens the day you're about to leave and to the First Vongola _only._"

This was important. Who knows what people of the mafia from the past would do to them if they knew of their existence? It would cause a riot and Tsuna could be caught in it. She looked back and saw them all in position; she smiled before walking to the side.

"At the count of three, fire your flames at full force towards the Bazooka." They didn't need any more instructions; for everyone had been waiting for this and this alone. Aria looked on, her eyes shining faintly before closing them completely. _Yuni, it's happening…Give us strength…_She took a deep breath before opening her cerulean blue eyes again.

"One...Two...Three...Now!" Multitudes upon multitudes of flames surrounded the base as every individual fired their flames. It was overwhelming and the force pushed her back a bit. She covered her eyes partially and watched as the pink device glowed with the colors of the rainbow and a blast of light covered the three in front of it. It was filling to its maximum level and she knew some others were already getting tired. She looked at the screen and watched as the output on the Bazooka reached its maximum before a bright light enveloped the room.

They were all forced down as the light flashed for a few more seconds before disappearing completely. Aria removed her hands from her face. They were gone and now the Bazooka lay there, smoke coming off it from its opening. She smiled, relieved—it was a success. Now, it was their turn to bring him back. She closed her eyes as she cupped the pacifier hanging off her neck. _Yuni…_

…

Tsuna woke with a start, his eyes opened abruptly and his form stilled. He looked around him warily; his breathing faster than intended and his predecessors stared at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked around him; there was something missing. Something really was missing. Placing a hand over his chest, he breathed in deeply.

"Yes…Just a dream…"

…

"Hmm…So it seems we've arrived." Byakuran looked around him, mauve eyes opened as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Way to state the obvious, kora!" Colonello stared at the forest before his gaze landed on the mansion looming above the trees surrounding them.

"Kufufu. That must be the Vongola Mansion, then."

All three of them sported on smirks of satisfaction.

"It would seem…"

"Our mission starts now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so their journey begins! Haha anyway, hope you R&R! Also, the song for this chapter is: **Aitakute Aitakute **by Nishino Kana. This song is kind of intense? Hmm oh well, it's a really nice one if you want to feel confident and such.

**Preview:**

"To choose between Vongola and that boy, how ridiculous you are becoming, Giotto."

"Help me...Giotto..."

"Kufufu. How weak the Vongola is."

"You have three seconds to tell us where Tsunayoshi-kun is."

"Tsuna...he's gone..."


	11. Tantalizing Propositions

**A/N: READ. THANKS. ALOHA. **It's been a while, hasn't it? :) I missed everyone and yes, studies have been a real frigid bitch. Anyway, I present to you another long chapter. Also, could everyone, who is so hung up on the time frame, to please just get over it already? Some people are so critical about the four hundred year time of the first Vongola. Yes, a lot of people have realized that the time frame seemed so unfit and kind of impossible. However, please don't look down on the authors who adopt the idea of four hundred years.

Even though I'm doubtful, I still went along with the four hundred time frame though my theme is of the Victorian Era. So let's just enjoy reading each other's fics and stop comparing, ok? It doesn't matter if it's one, two, three, or four hundred years in the past. Also, I believe that the what the great Amano Akira had in mind was that of the years each leader would reign. If I'm correct, it's something like since 10 generations had past, she took into consideration at least thirty years of servitude for every Vongola boss. Anyway, thanks for reading this everyone. Good day! :)

**Note: **Will reply to reviews at Chapter 13 :) also, thanks to **gracefulsunshine**, my ever trustee beta reader. On time and just amazing as always. Also, she has a great voice, darn, make more covers for me, please? Haha :)

**Fact: **Did you know that in one country, a boy spends a decade with a male mentor performing fellatio as a rite of passage to manhood? -Haha, surprised? Believe it!

* * *

><p>"U-Uhm, G-Giotto?" Said blond turned to him, a smile splayed across his lips. Tsuna hesitantly smiled back.<p>

"Yes, Tsuna?" The brunet raised his hands and Giotto understood immediately. "You need to wear that for time being. Until we arrive at the tavern at least—ah no, you have to wear that until we go back to our room."

Tsuna sighed as soon as Giotto turned away. He looked down and examined his cloak, which took on the color of freshly piled snow. Why did he have to wear such constricting clothes? It was unfair. He could barely see beyond the cloak masking his face. Tsuna turned to his predecessors and saw them freely conversing with the townspeople. He'd been given rather strange looks since they started walking around.

Well, who wouldn't? Out of the four of them, Tsuna was the _only _one wearing a cloak. He looked so out of place in this humbly town they've decided to rest in. He stared at Giotto's back for a second more, before sighing dejectedly.

Fact of the matter was that they _all _looked so out of place in this town. With Giotto's pristine suit and his Guardian's crisp clothing, they stood out from the crowd. _That_,and their cursed good looks didn't help. Tsuna sighed once again, as they passed a group of young women.

"Hey, hey! Look over here! Gold'n man!"

"What handsome lads, you think they'd visit our store later?"

"Who are they? They're not from around here…y' know them?"

"Who's the little lady? And why would one wear a cloak in this heat? Is she insane?"

"Does she not have morals? Travelling with men proves that she's a strumpet!"

Tsuna cringed, hearing the last of the gossip. Why did he have to endure all this? It wouldn't be too much trouble if he did remove the wretched cloak, right? Thinking this, he shook his head quickly. On second thought, he mustn't, lest Giotto did something drastic; he doesn't want to risk it.

He saw how ruthless his predecessor could be when angry at his Guardians. For a mere guest with no supposed background, the brunet could only think the worst. He also begrudgingly promised to not to remove said cloak until Giotto allowed him to do so.

"_We will scout around town and gather information before we meet Bromio at the tavern. He will brief us of the earlier events that have occurred at the Northern district of Novara," Giotto paused, turning a page of the file in his hands. _

"_From the reports G have compiled, we would need to visit Bellinzago of Novara, then Ceres of Turin, where we will rendezvous with Pietro. The Vastil Famiglia are expecting us about six days from now, which is ample enough time to survey the other towns that need our attention. We'll leave in half an hour's time." Asari and Knuckle nodded obediently while Tsuna sat at the bed, watching them silently. _

"_I'll see you at the lobby, Asari, Knuckle." _

_They waved at Tsuna before closing the door, leaving him alone with Giotto. Just like before, he'd have to share a room with his predecessor again. It was met with futile resistance in his part, but Giotto didn't allow him to reside in another room. His injuries weren't fully healed yet, the blond had said. If that's so, shouldn't he be sleeping in Knuckle's room? Uttering his query only spurred the Giotto's adamant request of Tsuna sleeping with him. _

"_Tsuna." His musings came to a halt and he turned to Primo, his gaze questioning._

"_Yes?" He watched Giotto drink his tea, waiting for him to answer him. _

"_You remember the cloak I gave you this morning, yes?" The brunet nodded mutely. Giotto smiled as he stood from his seat, before approaching him on the bed. He kneeled on one knee before him and Tsuna _tried _not to move back. Primo really didn't have a sense of personal space, did he?_

"_While we scout the town, you will have to wear that, alright?" Brown irises widened for a moment. Did Giotto expect him to wear that thick cloak in this heat?_

"_But Giotto, it's hot outside…" Tsuna frowned, showing his displeasure while Giotto only smiled at him—that ever damned smiled of his that should be made illegal. _

"_If you don't wear it, you wouldn't be allowed to go with us. Would you like that?" He tried to calm himself down. Tsuna could feel it, somehow. His predecessor had been doing that a lot lately. Why did he have to treat him like a kid? He was twenty years old, for goodness' sake! _

"_B-But, I want to go…" _

_Giotto's smile widened, as if the blond was taunting him. "Then, you will wear it, alright?" _

_Brown eyes clashed with sky blue ones, and after what seemed like hours—when it was only seconds—Tsuna conceded, as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. _

"_Fine," he mumbled quietly. Tsuna felt a hand on his cheek, and he looked up, only to see Giotto's face a few inches from his own. His cheeks bloomed red, while inwardly he was cussing for all he was worth. _

_Even after so long in the blond's presence, he was unable to get used to it. That strange anxiety and listless emotions all blending into one had him feeling restless all the time. And until now, he was still unable to identify what they were. Fear? _No._ Hate? _Never. _Respect? _Maybe._ He was still confused. It was neither good nor bad, but he was still doubtful. _

"_Tsuna…promise that you will not remove your cloak until I allow you to do so." In all honesty, Tsuna couldn't understand. Why was Giotto so adamant about him wearing the cloak? Did he have that ugly of a face? Last time he checked, he looked every bit a male with moderately acceptable looks. And as a woman….he won't even go there. _

_But as his predecessor stared at him, he looked as serious as he always was, when discussing missions and giving out orders. Giotto's eyes showed not a hint of mirth the brunet usually saw behind those depths, and Tsuna could only nod. How could he even think about disobeying him? Giotto was Vongola Primo and he was Decimo. See? Giotto was first while he was last, and Reborn would have his carcass on a pike if he found out that he had given Primo a hard time. With a look of defeat, he uttered two words, "I promise."_

Now, he was stuck with this heavy cloak enclosing his heated body. The sun was glaring harshly, and the dry winds didn't help in cooling his body down. They had been walking around for about an hour now, just observing the countless stores that greeted their eyes. Well, that was what Tsuna had been doing though. His predecessors, however, have been conversing with countless individuals about the sudden rise in raids among other towns.

It's not as if he wasn't concerned too, if the First Generation Vongola Famiglia saw these attacks as threats, then, the same went for him. His eyes flashed for a second—his protective instinct surfacing—before Tsuna stopped in his tracks. A tug on his cloak and he looked down. Doe grey eyes stared at him and he could only smile in return—not that the child could see it. His face was mostly covered by the cloak.

"Lady, why is your face covered?" Tsuna crouched down to the child's eye level, not minding the countless stares directed his way. After being stared at for so long, the attention was already something he had gotten used to, no matter its unpleasantness. The child stared at him curiously, his large, round eyes sparkling with interest. Somehow, it reminded the brunet of Lambo when candy was presented to him. Tsuna's eyes softened, he really did miss his guardians, didn't he? _I wish to see all of you again. _He raised his right hand and ruffled the child's shaggy hair.

"It's hot, you see, and my skin is very sensitive to the sun." Well, his skin wasn't _that _sensitive to UV rays and sunlight, for that matter. His _beloved _predecessor just wanted to give him a hard time. Tsuna knew Giotto wouldn't make him do something for no reason, but his stubbornness was surfacing again. The cloak combined with the heat was _extremely _uncomfortable.

"Oh…" The boy paused, seemingly processing his words before beaming back at him. "My sister was saying how ugly you look, but your clothes are too pretty! You can't look ugly!" he exclaimed with such joy and conviction that Tsuna couldn't help but laugh in return. He leaned forward, whispered, then moved back and smiled when he saw the boy's face alight with joy.

"Really?" Large, grey eyes looked up at him and Tsuna could only nod.

"Don't tell anyone else, ok?" The boy nodded excitedly. With that, the brunet raised his hands. Latching on the ends of the cloak covering his face, he lifted the cloth, just so his face was visible. The child's mouth opened in awe and his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Pretty…" Tsuna chuckled to himself. Well, he didn't like being complimented that way, but coming from this child, he knew that it was sincere. Covering his face once again, he ruffled the shaggy mane before standing upright.

"Thank you. I need to go now, so keep this a secret, ok?" The boy nodded once again before waving at him, his features portraying how happy he was. He waved back before continuing on his way. The brunet walked forward, only to stop abruptly having just realized one thing. _Where are they? _

Realization dawned on him and Tsuna looked around him frantically, his eyes darting from one street to another. _Shit! _Out of all the times he could've been lost, why now? He groaned lowly to himself. _Ugh. This is just not my day. _But he was sure of one thing though.

"Giotto _will _murder me."

…

"For the last time, could you fucking leave me alone?" G growled out, his glare piercing and deadly, yet Daemon only chuckled to himself.

"Oya? Impatient, aren't we, G?" An eyebrow twitched in irritation, and if he wasn't doing paper work, he would kill Daemon, _then_ and _there_. He sighed heavily. Why the hell was Daemon here again? Ah yes, he was _bored, _he said, since the Estancia Famiglia wasn't doing anything as of the moment.

G felt a vein on his forehead twitch. The annoying illusionist should have been doing what he was supposed to do. However, since Giotto wasn't here, he had the audacity to think he could do whatever he wanted. _Damn you to hell. _

"If the Estancia Famiglia suddenly retaliates, I'll have your head, damned illusionist." G bit out his words, his irritation already reaching its peak. Who wouldn't be irritated? The irritating pest of an illusionist had been in his study for god knows how long, taunting him and just being damn right annoying.

He was doing paperwork for goodness sake! And paperwork was the _most _abhorred thing on the planet. Even Giotto seemed to think so, if his evasion of the damned things were any indication, then he was _absolutely _right.

"Nufufu. They wouldn't be able to lift a finger without my knowledge, _G._" The red-haired man could swear he heard something snap; the next thing he knew, he was standing from his seat. He glared at the indigo-haired man who was currently splayed across his couch.

"Get the hell out or I _will _make you!" Daemon laughed and he glared harder. G knew it, he always had, actually, that the there was something wrong in that Mist Guardian's puny brain. He could only wonder as the days passed, _why the hell did Giotto have to take someone like him?_ It was beyond him but on second thought, Giotto was the strangest of them all.

"If you always let your emotions override your judgment, you'll die early, G."

Said man heaved a breath before slamming his hands down on the table. "That's it! You _will _die today, comrades be damned!" He shouted, pulling his gun out of its holder behind his belt. Daemon was already on his feet, his scepter in his hands. The Mist Guardian smirked in satisfaction; this was what he was waiting for.

Investigating on a mafia famiglia not within the Vongola's league wasn't his cup of tea. His interest on his mission faded as soon as he found out what they were planning. It was quite amusing actually—that a low-grade family would want to destroy the mafia world. It was just impossible and he would make sure that it stayed that way.

"Make sure you are ready for this, G." The redhead head tsked in irritation, his hold on his gun tightening, before pointing it directly at Daemon's head. This man, he swore, was the most irritating man he's ever met, and had the misfortune of actually knowing.

Once Giotto gets back, he'll hear an earful from him and dump a week's worth of paperwork on his desk. A smirk graced G's lips. Oh, he was _so _going to have fun making that 'boss' of his suffer. Maybe, locking Giotto's study from the outside won't be so bad an idea.

"Kufufu. The Vongola is so weak." A husky and taunting voice seemingly came out of nowhere, and G was instantly reminded of Daemon. An eyebrow rose in question. Was it Daemon? He looked to the side only to see Daemon glaring at thin air. Then, it would mean….

"Show yourselves, intruders!" G barked out, and from behind him, the wind blew frigidly. His scarlet eyes widened for a moment before looking back—backing away as he did. Three cloaked men stood before them, the windows wide open, and G could only stare at them in anger.

How were they able to get past the Vongola mansion's defenses? Not to mention, remain undetected for both Daemon and him to notice them only now. His gaze flitted to the side, and he saw the Mist Guardian's hands tightening on the scepter he was holding. The redhead turned back to the intruders. It seems that he and Daemon were on the same boat here.

"Why the hell are you here?" As the cloaked men stepped off the windowsill, G and Daemon stood their guard. The redhead felt inside him, his bow and arrows given by Giotto, and empowered by his flames—they were ready for him. He saw one of them step forward and he glared hard.

"Tsunayoshi—where is he?" _Tsunayoshi? _ Who the hell was that? Another man stepped up, and G felt his anger boiling. The audacity of these people to just barge in here was testing his patience at the highest of levels.

"Where's Tsuna, kora?" _Kora? What's that? And Tsuna? _Scarlet irises widened momentarily before his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you want with Tsuna?" G demanded, the gun once pointed at Daemon, now pointed at the intruders. His anger now already at its peak, now he knew why Tsuna was in such a bad state when Giotto found him.

These people—he could feel it—were strong. They reeked of power, and something ominous he didn't want to identify. His eyes narrowed dangerously. They would have to go through him before they could touch the petite brunet. Well G had to admit; he was fond of Tsuna. Him, and all of Vongola, that is.

"Nufufu. And what would you want with the boy?" Daemon stepped in his line of vision and he kept quiet. G knew somehow that the illusionist was annoyed, and he could very well sympathize with him.

"Hmm…none of your business, however…." G felt himself shiver, his hairs standing on its end, and his form suddenly as rigid as a rock. Something sharp was pressed to his neck—cold and piercing. Daemon stared at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden appearance of the third cloaked man.

"You have three seconds to tell us about Tsunayoshi-kun's whereabouts."

G smirked, his eyes glinting in the light, unperturbed by his current predicament.

"And if I don't?"

A sudden sharp pain on his back had him doubling over, his back hunched over the floor as he writhed in pain. G desperately clawed at his throat. _Can't breathe…._

"Because if you don't, you'll die."

…

"Where…." Tsuna trailed off as he looked around him. Multitudes of people walked by him, and no matter where he went, he could see no sign of any of his predecessors. He groaned to himself, his hand covering his face in frustration. He was _so _getting it from Giotto later on. If he was already so protective when he was by his side, what more now that he was _away _from Giotto's sight? _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Tsuna could only imagine what the blond would do to him later on.

Stopping on a store, brown eyes feasted on the countless bread presented before him. Tsuna let his right hand settle on his stomach. He was getting hungry and it had been hours since he last ate. Well, he usually ate little for breakfast, since Reborn was a sadist, and rarely let him eat for more than ten minutes. His habit of eating fast was his downfall for today.

They had been walking around town for who knows how long, and with his futile attempt at finding them was causing his energy to drop to dangerous levels. The unbearable weather and his cloak weren't helping either. Reaching inside his satchel, he fetched a few coins. Silver or gold didn't matter, he just wanted to eat and cure his famished state. Tsuna crouched down and pointed at a few rolls of bread.

"Excuse me, may I buy five of these, please?" His voice was gentle and cautious since his throat still hurt when used. _For long would he be this vulnerable?_ He wondered.

The old woman attending to the store stared at him cautiously, her eyes telling him of her wariness. Tsuna couldn't blame her, though. Raids and thievery had been quite rampant, and she'd do well if she was careful. Well that and his cloak didn't help his situation.

"I ain't giving these for free, lass. Got em' coins?" Tsuna nodded briefly and the old woman stared at him for a minute more, before wrapping the rolls up. She reached her hand out, and he gladly dropped five gold coins in her wrinkled hand.

Tsuna smiled happily, his rolls were still steaming hot, perfect for his hungry stomach. However, he didn't notice that when the woman had given him the bread, her hands were slightly shaking. The brunet looked back and smiled, still oblivious to woman's shocked state.

"Thank you." He waved one last time, and she could only stare at her gold coins in silent awe. Two copper coins was the indicated price on her stall, but five gold coins? She shook her head in disbelief; never did she dream of ever owning gold coins. A tear dropped on her wrinkled hands. This would be more than enough for her sick granddaughter. She sniffed lightly. _May God bless you, child…_

Tsuna observed his bustling surroundings. He decided that while he ate, he would look for Giotto and the others. His curious eyes darted from one store to the other. Trinkets, clothing, and food were all being sold. He was at the market, he guessed. It was no wonder people continuously went past him. A smile suddenly graced his lips. This could be his one and only chance to enjoy his time at this town. Sure, he had been scouting the town along with the others, but they always avoided the busy streets.

They had only come here for business purposes. Tsuna knew that, but the burning curiosity and excitement fueled his desire to know more about this time period. The time where Giotto lived—the time where Primo reigned as Vongola's first boss. His smile turned a hue gentler and his eyes softened. He just wanted to know. He just really did, and he didn't know why. The brunet sighed before shaking his head. He'll find them later, for now… His eyes caught a sign and brown orbs lit up in delight. _Perfect. _

Following the influx of people, he squeezed through the crowd, and watched in silent awe at the attraction situated at the side of the road. A mini bazaar was being held, and how lucky he was that he could be there to attend it. Countless booths were lined up and Tsuna could only look on, wanting to buy different things. Maybe, souvenirs for his family? He stopped at a jewelry booth, his eyes stopping on a pair of red earrings, and was instantly reminded of Mukuro for some reason. Maybe because of his Vongola Gear? Without realizing, said earrings were in his hands, his fingers fingering the trinkets carefully.

"Those are rare, lad. I'd buy it if I were you." Startled, Tsuna looked up only to be met with a grinning face of a young man. The brunet smiled though, though it was barely seen under his cloak. A silver encrusted ring caught his eye and Byakuran flashed in his mind, and it took sheer will not to drop the ring. Tsuna sighed. What was wrong with him? Maybe they were committing another crime? He shook his head, that can't be possible now…can it?

For some reason, his link with his Guardians had become stronger ever since his fight with Enma and the others. The brunet didn't understand though, but he concluded it to be because of the Vongola Gears that had been bathed with Primo's blood.

Long before, the wills of the first Vongola lived inside the rings, and now that only one blood connected them, their link would inevitably become stronger. He would understand if it was Mukuro, however….why Byakuran? He bit his lower lip in uncertainty before shaking his head, ridding himself off his plaguing thoughts. He clenched his fists, debating before sighing in defeat. What's the harm anyway?

"I'd like to buy these, how much would they be?" Tsuna opened his hands letting the man see his preferred items.

"Ah, fine tastes indeed. fifty nickels would suffice." _5000, huh? _Tsuna shrugged. It was a fine price; he knew from one glance that this jewelry was authentic. Reborn did teach him how to discern petty metal from the real thing. Fetching a silver coin from his pouch, he handed the owner the coin.

"Would this be enough?" he asked, unsurely and the owner could only nod. Tsuna smiled, before pocketing his items in one of the pockets in his satchel. Now then, where would he go next? Letting his feet carry him along, he abruptly stopped at a small diner.

"Hmm….I wonder what kinds of food they have…." He trailed off before opening the door. He walked in, not minding the stares and sat himself at the corner just near the counter and beside the window. Tsuna sighed in relief; it was much cooler here than outside, maybe he'd stay for a bit. On second thought, he couldn't. Giotto would be surely looking for him by now. He'd just have to stay for a while then.

"What can I get fer ya?" He looked up and saw the waitress staring at him expectedly.

"Do you have something cold and sweet?" An eyebrow rose in question, yet the girl didn't ask.

"Sur' we do—sorbet good fer ya?" Right, Italy was famous for its gelato and pasta. He nodded mutely and the girl jotted his order down.

"Fer yer drink?" Tsuna took only a moment to ponder before replying.

"Cold water, please." The waitress nodded before leaving to cater to others. He looked around the quaint shop. People of various ages littered about, enjoying their own free time. Tsuna stopped on a group, huddled close to the entrance and his eyes narrowed.

Some of them were red faced and fidgety, symptoms of what he hoped weren't what he thought. His eyes glanced at the counter before letting his gaze settled on them once again. He was right then, they were drunk. Tsuna sighed, why did he have a bad feeling about this?

Within minutes, his sorbet was served and he greedily stuffed himself with the cold treat. Tsuna sighed, relieved. The cloak really was taking a toll on his body. Why does he have to wear it again? Right, Giotto didn't even tell him but he already promised him. 'Promises are not meant to be broken,' said Reborn and he took it to heart. So far, he had never broken one, and he was not going to start now. Dropping a few coins on the table, he stood up and quickly exited the diner.

It would do best that he started looking for his predecessors. Walking down a few streets, he was back where he started. As much as he didn't want to admit, he was _really _bad at directions. The only way he got by is memorizing signs—which he was doing now. He was near the stall where he bought the rolls when he stopped abruptly. A crowd of people were gathered and a few shouts can be heard. Alarmed by this, Tsuna quickened his steps, his feet carrying him closer. He squeezed through the crowd, and watched the scene unfold before him.

"She must be an accomplice of the thieves!" A hysterical man accused as the old woman quivered on the ground. The brunet's eyes narrowed. What was happening?

"Calm down, sir. What makes you say so?" An officer, Tsuna assumed, asked; he also wondered why. The old lady seemed kind when he bought his rolls from her a while ago.

"Gold! I saw her bearing gold coins! None of us even own such a large sum! How could she—an old woman with no other means of income-obtain them?" He demanded and Tsuna clenched his fists. Were people that greedy for money that they had to accuse a defenseless, old woman? Sure, looks could be deceiving. However, he knew, she had no malicious intent. And more than that, _he _was the one who gave her those.

"P-Please! I got 'em from someone! I ain't stealin,' sir!" She desperately tried to defend her innocence, but he could see how everyone was doubtful of her. He shook his head; this behavior may have been caused by the raids, but it was still wrong. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Tsuna decided then and there that he would definitely catch the culprits.

Walking away from the crowd, he walked towards the quivering woman on the ground, ignoring the countless stares, and careless whispers sent his way. He held her hand and pulled her off the dirty pavement and stared at the accuser and officers.

"I gave her those coins in exchange for her bread. Is that a good enough an explanation for you?" His tone was hard and cold, causing the accuser to flinch before standing his guard. Tsuna stared in distaste. _Fool. _

"Then, you're one of the thieves then! So much money for measly bread? Ridiculous!" He scoffed and the brunet tried not to roll his eyes. Reborn always had told him that rolling one's eyes was undignified. The murmurs and doubts of the people watching them increased as they shouted at him. He felt the old woman beside him quiver and he clenched his fists.

"I'm a traveler and money is essential to my travels. My money was earned by viable means," Tsuna replied, but the man shook his head in disbelief.

"Ha! Flukes, I tell you, flukes! For all we know, he could be one of those raiding the town! Look at his clothes, made of silk—no wonder he's hiding his face!" The people murmured their agreement and Tsuna resisted the urge to bash the man in the face. How stupid could he be?

"Yeah! Capture him!"

"Officers, he's right! Arrest the thief!"

"Don't let him escape. For all we know, our town could be next!" Tsuna looked around helplessly, how could he even get out of this situation? A hand was suddenly on his shoulder, and he felt his whole body stiffen. How did this person get near him without him being able to sense him? The brunet felt his Hyper Intuition prickling, he could feel it somehow, this person was…he looked to the side and was met with a broad smile. Tsuna felt himself shiver in fright.

"G-Giotto…" Said man turned to him, his smile still in place, though his eyes told of a different story. _Shit!_

"Fancy seeing you here, Tsuna. We were wondering where you were, only to find you causing trouble for the people here." He said it so smoothly and monotonously that Tsuna feared for his life. He wanted to move back only to see Asari and Knuckle waving at him frantically, shaking their heads as they did so. It only meant one thing, 'Don't move an inch!' And so the brunet didn't move, though it took sheer will to do so, and smiled hesitantly.

"It's nice to see you, Giotto. Hahaha…." Tsuna laughed nervously, sweat forming on his forehead as Giotto squeezed his shoulder. It wasn't painful, but the brunet found himself flinching.

"You don't know how _nice _it is to see you, Tsuna…" Giotto suggestively trailed off and he could only laugh awkwardly. He could definitely feel it. He was _doomed. _

…

"How do you think they're doing there?" Aria spoke quietly but he still heard it, nonetheless.

"Hohoho. It's starting to become interesting, let's just hope they do as was said." Talbot laughed to himself and she could only shake her head. Really, what would happen to them there? Yes, she knew that this day would inevitably come; however, what she can foresee in the past was limited. Her eyes flitted to Talbot's hunched form, before focusing on the monitors before them.

He was the only one who knew now. The only person who lived that time—the one who had to fulfill Primo's promise and Yuni's will. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she did so. She may not be able to fully see, but she can definitely feel it. It would start soon. The journey they have yet to know and will go through. She just hoped that everything would turn out well. Her hands tightened on the compact in her hand. _In due time, Tsuna…. _Her gaze settled on Tsuna's Guardians, and let a small smile lift the corner of her lips. Yes, in due time, indeed.

"Why don't you rest for a while, Reborn?" Dino asked, yet Reborn kept quiet, his fedora hat casting shadows over his face. It took the blond only a moment to realize, before he smiled in amusement. Such a stubborn man his former tutor was. Sighing, he sat himself beside the sleeping hitman, careful not to make sudden movements. Reborn would definitely shoot him if he knew something amiss. The Sun Arcobaleno was_ the_ greatest hitman in the world, after all.

He stared at the monitors—his focus disoriented, just like how he felt. Though he could hear the ongoing fights from his little brother's Guardians and the Varia, the tension in the air was still palpable. Everyone was worried—no—he shook his head at this, it was more of scared for their boss. They all knew how grave the situation was. With two criminals on the loose and their boss lost in another time, the Vongola Famiglia was at its most vulnerable.

The only one barely keeping them together was…his eyes glanced at Reborn and Dino sighed heavily. Aria was one hell of a woman. To be able to bait the exact people for this mission and to be ready for every single detail was amazing—albeit a little frightening. What he didn't understand though was _him. _He stared at Talbot through the reflection of the monitors, before averting his gaze. Why was _he _here? Something didn't add up, there was something amiss and for some reason, he had a feeling—it would be the most important piece of all.

He may not possess Tsuna's Hyper Intuition but he was known to be perceptive and sometimes, point-blank intuitive. Dino closed his eyes and leaned back. Talbot…another encounter with him was always something to be wary about. He only came at the most drastic times—like the time when the Vongola rings were destroyed. It had been seven years then, and to see him now of all times, seemed suspicious. It was as if it had been planned… He shook his head quickly, clearing his wayward thoughts. It couldn't be, could it?

"You're thinking too much, Bronco."

Dino stiffened for a second, his breath stuck in his throat before breathing out deeply. He had forgotten for a moment that Reborn could read minds. He had been careless.

"The fact that Talbot knew of this is already suspicious in itself. Aria…we know of her foresight, but Talbot isn't part of this. He isn't supposed to know—unless it's about something related to the rings." Reborn nodded in response, the only indication that he was listening. Dino stared at the ceiling, contemplating.

"What do you think, Reborn?" Dino heard the hitman shift in his seat.

"Thinking about this would only end up with more questions. Talbot is hiding something, and that's the only thing we're sure of." The blond sighed as silence prevailed once again. He stared at the ceiling, his expression grim. For now, this was the only thing they can do. The rest was up to them. The Vongola's existence was on the line here. The safety of this family lay in their hands and Tsuna's hands as well.

…

"What the hell do you want?" G growled from the floor, his hands tied behind his back. Daemon sat ways from him, also glaring at the intruders, his hands unbound for he was less problematic than the First Vongola Storm Guardian was. Mukuro shook his head in disbelief. Really, were the Vongola this weak before? He leaned back on the wall, his eyes shining in barely concealed amusement.

"Kufufu, I believe we've already established the fact that we need information about Tsunayoshi's location?" Hetero-chromatic eyes stared at G's hunched form, not letting his gaze stray from his. They had already abandoned their cloaks long before this impromptu interrogation. It served no purpose within the confines of the mansion.

His eyes swept around the room, the layout of the Vongola mansion was almost the same, and moving around was easy as breathing. As much as he didn't want to be bothered by this mission, Tsunayoshi was his top priority. Many things would go unplanned if the lithe brunet wasn't found. G growled from his spot on the floor, forcing him to turn his attention to him.

"Like hell we'd tell you, bastards!" The redhead glared and Mukuro could only shake his head at the stubbornness of the man. He solely reminded him of a prissy Italian back at their time. The door opened and his attention shifted from G to Colonello who walked in, his bird on his shoulder.

"Tsuna and the others aren't here, kora!" He exclaimed, his brows furrowing in dissatisfaction. The blond turned to the irate Guardians, his stance that of a military man. Well, he _was _before and habits die hard, Mukuro guessed.

"Oi! Where's Tsuna and Primo?"

G's eyes widened, having realized one thing. "Who the hell are you? And how do you know about us?" he demanded, his flaring aura, combined with Daemon's own threatening aura, was simply overpowering. However, Colonello only shook it off. Truth be told, Reborn overpowered theirs when mad and being his comrade for _years_, it was a piece of cake. His blue eyes glanced to the side, recognizing the sudden presence in the room.

"We'll be the ones asking questions here, G-san." Said man stiffened hearing another voice behind him. Oh, how he hated that white-haired bastard and it seemed that said man shared the same sentiments. His almost-death a while ago proved that. If only G knew how Byakuran hated the Vongola. However, he didn't and the mauve eyed man took that as an advantage, a privilege even.

"I found something interesting in one room," Byakuran stated curtly, his tone implying something unpleasant. Mukuro quickly took notice, for it was the same tone he used, when he fought against him years ago—when he almost lost an eye.

"What is it, kora?" Byakuran walked around the fuming Storm Guardian on the floor, his steps deliberate and taunting. He kneeled on one knee before the redhead, his ever present smile on his face. G felt himself sick. For some reason, he really hated this man, and he gave him that unsettling feeling worse than Daemon.

"There are remnants of blood and glass shards scattered in one room, mind telling me whose is that?" At this, Mukuro and Colonello stilled, knowing the implication right away. Without intending to, both males had their weapons ready to be wielded, their eyes narrowing dangerously.

"T-That's none of your business!" G felt himself falter. How did he—how could he know? Almost all signs of Tsuna's traumatic experience were taken care of. No evidence should have remained. _Absolutely nothing so how did he…?_

"You see, G-san…" Byakuran trailed off, walking away from him, and approached Mukuro on the far side of the room. He whispered quietly, 'I could feel Sky flames in those shards.' Hetero-chromatic eyes widened before narrowing once again. Byakuran smirked to himself, before turning back to the dumbfounded Guardian.

"You don't have a choice. It's either we kill you, and burn this mansion down, or you tell us where Tsunayoshi-kun is. Your options are limited, you know." Byakuran smiled at them and G felt like he wanted too puke. Cobalt eyes closed and he stood from his seat.

"That boy's currently on a mission with Giotto," Daemon spoke, his tone tight and spiteful. As much as he wanted to retaliate and strike them down, there was something strange and ominous with these men. And for some reason, he felt that overpowering aura coming off them in waves.

It was unbearable and suffocating. He didn't want to risk a gamble as big as fighting them all at once. For now, he'll concede. He couldn't deny the fact that he was curious of their connection with that tamer of theirs. How could that fragile brunet be connected to these powerful people?

"Daemon Spade, you traitor!" G barked out, yet the illusionist only ignored him, as did everyone else.

"What mission, kora?" Colonello sat on a nearby chair, his attention wholly on Daemon.

"Countless raids and thievery from pirates and thieves have been reported from the provinces Novara and Turin." Daemon paused, his gaze sweeping across the room, noting how their focus was solely on him. Why were they so intent on that boy? "An allied family asked the Vongola to investigate. Giotto decided that the boy should come." Daemon finished and only a moment's silence prevailed before Byakuran spoke.

"You still didn't answer my question—whose blood was spilled in that room?" G stiffened, his countenance alert. _Don't you dare, Daemon Spade!_

"Nufufu; it was that boy's blood, who else? You probably knew that already." Daemon smirked condescendingly, and watched as the intruders stared at him, as if wanting to tear him apart. Silence reigned for a long time before Colonello decided to break the tension. The blond knew that if he didn't, the two brats he came with would definitely commit slaughter. Who could blame them when the man before them was annoying as hell?

"When are they coming back?"

"Two weeks, give or take. However, it depends on how smoothly the mission goes."

G swore that once he was out of these hellish binds that he'd give Daemon a beating of a lifetime. How _dare _he just give off information like that? It was just preposterous, not to mention idiotic. He gritted his teeth, trying to rein his anger.

"I see, then, we just have to wait for them to return. Oi, don't go off elsewhere, kora!" Mere nods answered him and Colonello nodded in return. They were being obedient for some reason. It was strange. An eyebrow rose in suspicion. He'd just have to keep a close eye on them.

Who knows what they'd do if they were let out on the loose here in the past? The blond watched them go, leaving him alone with the First Vongola Guardians. Stretching his stiff arms, he turned away. Maybe, he'd find a place where he could sleep. He walked towards the door only to stop abruptly. Daemon stood in his way.

"Who are you people to that boy?"

Colonello smirked confidently, his sharp features highlighted perfectly. It only took him a second to answer. "We are his family, kora!" Daemon stayed silent even as the blond man walked past him and out the room. He snapped his fingers and the ropes binding G's hands loosened. They stayed in silence before Daemon shook his head, a bitter smile gracing his lips. He finally understood one thing.

"To choose between Vongola and that boy, how ridiculous you are becoming, Giotto." He muttered quietly. Nontheless, G heard it.

"What in hell's name are you talking about, Daemon?" Said man only turned to him, his eyes glinting with barely concealed anger.

"You will know in time, G." The door closed behind him as he left leaving G sitting on the floor alone. A glare formed on his face, his scarlet eyes burning.

"If it was _that _easy to release me, why didn't he do it from the start?" G's eyes widened in realization. He stood quickly and went out the door.

"Come back here, Daemon Spade! You bastard! I'm not done with you!"

…

"You know you should not be teasing Tsuna like that, Giotto." Asari's tone was full of reproach, and of course Giotto knew why. It wasn't his fault, really. It was just too amusing to see Tsuna so nervous and awkward.

"I apologize, Asari, but Tsuna needed to learn one way or another." Asari sighed and shook his head. Aside from being stubborn, Giotto was known for his sometimes distorted notions of amusement. It could even be likened to sadism at times, especially when he was angry. _Definitely when angry. _His gaze settled on the brunet's sleeping figure, peacefully resting while leaning on Giotto's shoulder. The Rain could only pity the young man for attracting his friend's attention.

"You still did not have to scare him like that. What if he starts avoiding you after this?" Giotto frowned. The simple thought of that happening was simply distasteful and unacceptable to him. With gentle hands, he brushed through Tsuna's thick brown locks. The brunet's gentle breathing relaxing him more than it should, and banished all unscrupulous thoughts in his mind.

"That would never happen—I _will _make sure of it. To pull away from me is unacceptable, Asari." The pure conviction in Giotto's voice had Asari sighing in defeat. Yes, it may be so that the Vongola Famiglia may be known for its diverse and eccentric members. However, only a few knew that among all the extraordinary members, Giotto was the most unique person. If he was to describe his 'boss,' it would be an absolute contradiction. A juxtaposition or an oxymoron.

His eyes softened and a gentle smile flitted across his lips. Asari watched as Giotto carefully lavished the sleeping brunet with attention. The swordsman knew that it had been so long since he had seen Giotto the way he was before. As one of his closest friends, Asari had seen Giotto's transition from the person he cherished as a friend to a boss he sorely respected. The vast change had him and G worried for him, and finally, their worries were confirmed for the past months.

Their boss may not be aware of it, but the slightest of changes in his behavior could easily be seen. Asari had watched him struggle—struggles born from being in the mafia. He knew Giotto well and he knew that all he wanted was to protect as much people as he could—his family, friends, and famiglia members alike.

However, sacrifices need to be made and as much as Giotto didn't want to, shedding blood had been a part of it. But now…as he watched him in the quietness of their carriage and bathed with the dim light of the moon, he could only sigh in relief. If even just for a while, he wished for Giotto to have peace of mind. Asari wanted both his friend and boss to be free from anything holding him down.

He leaned back on his seat, his gaze on Tsuna once again. How does he describe him? Tsuna was…how does he put it? As much as he didn't want to admit, Daemon was right. The lithe man was truly a tamer, an effortless one at that. To be able to easily soften their amours, and worm his way into their hardened hearts—truly, he was a sight to behold. He wouldn't deny his fondness for the brunet and for Giotto…his dark brown eyes glazed for a second before closing completely.

He hoped that it would turn out well, for he could definitely feel it. As a swordsman, his instincts were honed and sharpened to the point that it could be likened to an animal's defense mechanism. And right now his instincts were showing him signs of that one possibility. Giotto was already falling and by the way he was acting, his boss was falling fast and hard.

It wasn't as if he was opposed to the idea of two men being together though it was morally unacceptable. However, being in the mafia had already trained him to be open to all kinds of ideas. This type of issue seemed almost insignificant and more than that, no matter what Giotto did—he would stay by his side. He would protect him faithfully as his Rain Guardian. It hadn't changed since he first met his blond friend till the day he would take his last breath. It was an oath, a promise, and vow of eternal friendship.

…

Aside from getting lost, meeting people, and winding himself in a whole load of trouble, he glanced at Giotto and sighed heavily, Tsuna could say the trip was fun. Though he had to face his predecessor's wrath in the form of silent treatments and more suffocating rules, the trip was, nevertheless, exciting. However, he had to be in Giotto's line of vision at _all _times, and never go alone anywhere without someone else with him.

And yes, even going to the bathroom, someone had to wait outside for him. The brunet almost had a heart attack when Giotto stated this particular rule. To have one's predecessor follow one in the bathroom was _not _a comforting thought. If anything it was absolutely traumatic. Asari seemed to sympathize with him and often offered that he be with him, instead. Tsuna sighed as he sat timidly to himself, carefully avoiding attention towards him more than he should have with his cloak.

As of now, they were currently sitting at Pietro's hideout, a makeshift meeting room for the Vastil and Vento Famiglias to discuss the current issues at hand. They arrived early at Ceres due to the fact that the trip to Bellinzago was uneventful, and nothing seemed to be out of place. Giotto saw fit that they travel to Ceres as soon as possible, and here they were. Tsuna looked up and listened carefully, silently analyzing the situation at hand. Reborn did teach him well, after all—to break down piece by piece of information until he saw the loophole in every puzzle.

"Most of the attacks were centered here, Pietro, do you have a lead as to why they're targeting this town in particular?" Said man leaned on his crossed fingers, his expression grim while Giotto's stayed indifferent. His composure was remarkable and Tsuna could only watch him in silent awe.

"No…we've assumed that this town wouldn't be along their path of possible towns for raids. However, two weeks ago—as you've seen outside—we were proven wrong. Three more raids happened over the week, and we're at a loss as to why they keep coming back here." Giotto nodded, indicating for the raven-haired man to continue and Pietro did.

"Our resources mostly have run out. Neither merchants nor our usual suppliers would help. They believed they'd be targeted too if they help the towns once attacked." Reaching for his cup, Giotto sipped his tea before settling the porcelain down on the table.

"Precautionary measures?" Pietro laid out a roll of paper showing a detailed map of the town, sketched in charcoal.

"For the past week, countless traps and alarms were posted around town. Even hidden passage ways were made to alert us of their arrival beforehand. However…." Pietro trailed off and Giotto understood immediately. Even with all their careful planning, the results were still the same.

"We have also ruled out the possibility of spies and the ones I've gathered today are all part of the Vastil Famiglia. They can all be trusted." Sky blue eyes swept around the room, about seven men were with Pietro meaning there were eleven of them in total, including him and the others.

"I see…That's a problem, indeed." Giotto stared at the map, analyzing the pathways and routes the pirates and thieves could have taken. Such a large mass of people would surely be seen easily, but their craftiness seemed to overshadow their plans.

If the situation wasn't so dire, he'd be applauding their wits and way of thinking. The blond could only assume that they had a leader for pirates and thieves this smart was unlikely. Mostly, their group was composed of fugitives and barbarians. They must have a _very _cunning leader, then.

"The problem isn't the lack of security, actually. The problem is the over security of the place." Giotto's eyes widened hearing Tsuna's soft voice penetrating the once silent room. He turned to him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Reaching over the table, Tsuna pointed at the pathways all marked with an X, circling his index finger around them.

"The passage ways and the pathways opened up for the alarm systems and the traps, would give the pirates enough leeway to attack the town. There's no blockage, whatsoever." Everyone listened attentively as the cloaked man stood from his seat, and emphasized his point by drawing on the table before them.

"The townspeople have developed self-reliance on these alarms, so they've already ignored the possibility of unexpected raids. I believe the first path you should block is this—"Tsuna traced his finger over the path connecting to the edge of the town"—since it connects to the lake. From what I know, these types of basin lakes would have mole holes connecting to the sea. There's a possibility that these pirates pass through these holes, as they only need to dive for short periods of time after digging them out."

Giotto kept silent, as did everyone else, trying to digest the information Tsuna just presented to them. How was he able to come up with such a detailed plan in a short span of time? The brunet was clueless of the details of this mission and to be able to present this type of strategy…he could only stare at the brunet's cloaked figure in wonder.

"By blocking this, wouldn't the town be in short of water?" Pietro asked skeptically and the cloaked man just shook his head.

"No, there's a path just behind this inn—if you dig through this, water would be available to the town freely as the means of wells. If you analyze the intersections of these pathways, you'll see several other routes connected to the river. It's also the best course of action to close off the hidden passageways." An eyebrow rose in question and Pietro stared at the man questioningly.

"The hidden passageways help the townspeople move from one location to another in quick succession—it would help in capturing thieves faster."

"If there was a spy who knew of all these passages, you'd just be offering this town to these pirates and thieves. You have to crush all possibilities of an infiltration—no matter how unfavorable it would seem to the town." Tsuna knew this, there was something amiss ever since he stepped foot in this hideout of theirs. His Hyper Intuition was prickling him, as if warning him of something he couldn't get a hold of.

…

He watched from the shadowed corners of the room, his gaze penetrating and solely fixated on the man dressed in a white cloak. Quick thinking and precise understanding of the situation—remarkable, indeed. Who was he? He knew everyone else with him, the blond male—Giotto or Vongola Primo for others.

The one in blue and white robes was Asari Ugetsu—Primo's Ran Guardian and the one in priest robes was Knuckle—Primo's Sun Guardian. His intelligence never told of him. His eyes narrowed considerably. He'd have to keep a close eye on him for if he was who he thought he was, then, he would be essential to his plans.

"If I may ask, Giotto," Pietro paused, his gaze settling on the cloaked man.

"Why is your comrade wearing a cloak?" Pietro couldn't understand, why was he wearing a cloak? If he was trying to hide his identity, what would that mean? His eyes narrowed and Tsuna knew immediately that this man was cautious of him.

"Quite the curious one you are, Pietro." Giotto smiled, taking no offense from being doubted, for if he was in the same position as him, he would do the same. In all actuality, benefit of the doubt was necessary in some situations, after all.

"Tsuna has been feeling unwell lately, and was advised to rest. However…" Giotto paused, looking at him as if admonishing him. Tsuna could only sigh quietly to himself. What a great actor his predecessor was. "…he insisted on coming on this trip of ours. He was told to wear warm clothing when outdoors." Without another word, Pietro raised his hand, silently calling for one of his men.

"Belgro, if you would, add more wood to the fire." Said man nodded wordlessly before throwing a few blocks of wood into the furnace. The room instantly felt warmer and Tsuna felt sicker. He really hated this cloak, though Giotto had already told him of its use. It was for his protection, he said, to let less people know of him.

"Giotto, I think your companion would be more comfortable now. If he gets too warm, it would make him more ill." Tsuna looked down at his hands, neatly folded on his lap. Would he be finally set free from these horrid, constricting clothes? To be honest, even wearing it for five minutes made him want to throw it away.

He knew, however, why his predecessor wanted to hide him away. The mafia was ruthless and every enemy seeks for a weakness—that link that would inevitably be the downfall of their prey. And for Giotto, Tsuna could be that weak link. Though it was true; since he couldn't possibly use his rings and flames in this time frame, he was practically vulnerable.

"That's right…It is highly possible. Thank you, Pietro." Giotto turned to him, his gentle smile still present, though a bit forced. Tsuna realized then, that Primo was still hesitant of him being seen by others. "It's best to do as Pietro had advised, Tsuna."

He nodded mutely before pulling on the strings holding the cloak together. Once undone, he reached for the flaps of the cloak covering his face, slowly raising them over his head. Tsuna's brown locks flowed in waves down his back, while his brown eyes adjusted to the sudden light that he was exposed to.

The cloak covered most of his face and seeing was quite difficult, and now that nothing obscured his vision, his eyes were having a hard time adjusting. Tsuna blinked multiple times trying to look around him before settling on Pietro's still form. The brunet smiled, genuinely.

"You may call me, Tsuna, Pietro. Also, thank you for your kind consideration." _I owe you a lot, actually. _He just wanted to profess his gratitude over and over again. The cloak was the bane of his existence. It was heavy, warm, and just downright uncomfortable, though it would be lovely to wear on winter. Tsuna's expression turned grim for a moment, before his smile was back in place. Yes, in winter—not in the middle of the sweltering heat of summer, for goodness sake!

Pietro's eyes widened as soon as brown irises met his own. _A woman? _ The people situated around sported on surprised looks, awe and disbelief mingling into one. Belgrolooked at the brunet with wide eyes before narrowing slightly. He suddenly smiled; yes, he was the one they needed in their plans.

"F-Forgive me for having assumed that you are a man, M-Madame T-Tsuna," the black-haired man stuttered out quickly, and Tsuna could only blush in embarrassment. His predecessors didn't need to laugh at him, now, did they? Giotto chuckled softly. He shook his head, ridding himself of the momentary amusement from Tsuna's predicament.

"You assumed correctly, Pietro. You see, even with his feminine looks, Tsuna is a man." Silence reined once again, Pietro's cheeks now peppered with red. _How could I—? _ Oh god, he wanted to be rid of this embarrassment. He just indirectly insulted one of the members of the Vongola Famiglia.

He hoped they wouldn't take this as a sign of disrespect. Pietro sighed. And were they really this carefree? He observed them with cautious eyes. Wasn't the Vongola supposedly fearsome and ruthless? However, as Pietro watched them now, laughing together, he shook his head. What was he thinking, anyway? It wasn't the time to be analysing their ally, he should be starting the plans quickly.

By the corner, Belgro stood quietly, his eyes fixated on the brunet sitting among the representatives of the Vongola Famiglia. His eyes narrowed. That man…he had pinpointed every single detail of the plan his captain was able to come up with. How did he? Sure, it was simple and to the point. However, to be able to utter the exact same words as their captain was baffling. He had to report as soon as possible because if his hunch was correct, the appearance of that unknown brunet would hasten the progress of their plans.

…

"An unknown man with the Vongola?" Belgro nodded solemnly. Ice blue eyes stared at him impassively.

"I see… and why you are telling me this?"

"Captain, our battle with _them_ is near, and I believe this man would definitely be of help to us." Staring outside the window, he answered.

"We have no need for hostages, if that's what you are implying, Belgro. I'm not interested in the Vongola." Said man gritted his teeth in silent fury. This was what he hated about his captain. Yes, he was young, intelligent, and strong. His lack of ambition, however, was just downright appalling. How could he _not _be interested in one of the strongest mafia families?

"B-But captain! Please reconsider! Isn't the Vongola the reason why we stayed at Ceres for more than our allotted time of one week?"

The man turned to him, his eyes reflecting nothing. "The reason we stayed here was because the Vastil was lurking around. We can't possibly leave so easily, now, can we? Our repeated raids were just a way of repaying their transgressions against our comrades," the captain uttered coldly and Belgro could only look away in defeat.

"I believe we set sail once dawn greets us, so make sure that everything is prepared tonight. Leave." Once the door closed, he leaned back on his seat. His eyes fixated on the moon. It was a full moon tonight. An omen for others, while for him, it was a sign of possibilities. Would that really be true?

Town after town, they had gathered resources and any possible means they'd need for that inevitable fight. The fight he had been preparing for so long now...His ice blue eyes glazed for a second. His mind was made up. He stood from his seat, the gentle rays from the moonlight highlighting his tall frame. It was time to see that person Belgro was so intent upon.

…

"Giotto…" The blond turned to him with a gentle smile.

"Could I _please _sleep on the sofa instead?" Tsuna's gaze turned pleading yet Giotto only smiled at him.

"No." Simple and curt and Tsuna could only sigh in defeat. Why did he have to sleep in the same room with Giotto, even here? Sure, he'd been sleeping beside him for two weeks already but…_this _was too much. The bed was terribly narrow and he could already imagine it. How close they were going to be while they slept. An eyebrow twitched in irritation. Why was his predecessor such a demanding person? He could be as bad as Reborn at times.

Tsuna sighed, sitting himself on the sofa. He watched Giotto silently as he read the over the documents for tomorrow's plans. He looked to the side, only to see the moon full and bright, illuminating the indigo sky. The brunet was instantly captivated. For some reason, he had always loved the night sky. Sometimes, he would be so enthralled, watching it, that Reborn had to whack him on the head _hard _just to get his attention.

The sky was important to him, for that was what brought them together. If he wasn't chosen to be the Sky of Vongola, he wouldn't be here now. Actually, if it weren't for…his eyes settled on Giotto for a second before he averted his gaze. He wouldn't be here now. He should be grateful to his predecessor, but why was he confused like this? He clenched his fists before standing abruptly. Giotto turned to him.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?"

With his hair covering his eyes, he shook his head quickly. "No, I just need fresh air. I'll just be outside, okay, Giotto?" Tsuna saw him about to stand, and he panicked, knowing that Giotto would surely come with him.

"No! I mean…I'll just ask Knuckle to change my bandages and when I go out, I'll ask him to go. That would be acceptable, right?" An eyebrow rose in question, yet Giotto didn't press him any further. He knew there was something wrong, and his Hyper Intuition wasn't needed to confirm his suspicions.

"I see, be sure to keep close to Knuckle, alright?" Tsuna nodded obediently and Giotto smiled—his eyes gentle and trusting. It made the brunet flinch inside. He was lying but he really wanted to be alone for a while. Without another word, he went out, quietly closing the door behind him.

A breath of fresh air was what he needed. Being with his predecessor all the time was tiring, to say the least. He looked around him, his eyes taking in the destruction the town suffered from the raids and thievery. His eyes saddened as he saw the countless windows and doors barred in hopes of safety against the ones attacking their humble town. Tsuna stopped abruptly. Where was he again? He looked around him and sighed.

Once again, his ignorance had gotten him lost. How would he be able to come back if he wasn't able to memorize the streets and signs? Oh well, at least he'd be able to explore on his own again, even though it was already late at night. The brunet faintly smiled. Another plus was that he was at the sea. His eyes softened—he suddenly remembering the last time he was at sea.

He was with everyone then and surprisingly, Mukuro and Hibari came along too. It was the day they graduated from Namimori Middle School. Reborn—a baby then—ordered everyone to ride a limousine and to the beach they went. Tsuna closed his eyes, savoring the night breeze. Those were the days they could still be carefree and have fun…now, it wasn't the same.

The times were harder and more life-threatening, where one mistake could lead to death. He opened his eyes and stared at his right hand. That may be so, but every moment was precious and everyday was filled with hope for another one day to come. His brown eyes flashed for a second before his hands alighted with flames, small and flickering in his upturned palm.

"How I wish to see everyone again…" Tsuna suddenly closed his hand, extinguishing his Sky flames as he did so, before quickly turning around, eyes narrowed and alert. No one came in his line of vision, yet he knew better.

"Come out already, I know you're there," the brunet stated monotonously, when in fact his heart was beating fast. Was this person able to see his flame? If that person did, he was in shit load of trouble. _Damn it!_

"The Sky flame…to possess something so rare—a surprise indeed." Tsuna stiffened as a man stepped from the shadows. His steps deliberate as he neared him.

"Who are you?" The man stared at him, indifferently, and for some reason, the brunet was reminded of Enma. That half-lidded stare as if uncaring of the world. However, their eyes were blaringly different, for where Enma's was fiery red, this man's eyes were a shade of icy blue. His black coat flapped noisily along the wind. The man stared at him as if analysing him and so did he.

The unknown donned on a high-collared cloak that framed his face showing off his black shirt beneath. He also had on a thick, leather collar around his neck barbed with small metal spikes, and his ears with small, loop, silver earrings. What was interesting was his hair with its navy, blue color and shiny silver bangs that framed his face. And his most peculiar feature was the large eye patch covering his right eye. Tsuna stepped back seeing his slightest movement, his eyes cautiously following his every move.

"For showing me something interesting, let me repay you." The stranger's voice was blank, devoid of any emotion and for some reason it unsettled him. Brown eyes watched as the unknown man raised his hand, his palm upturned just like what he did moments ago. However, instead of orange flames, blue flames alighted in his hand. Tsuna stared wide-eyed. _What the? _It wasn't indigo like Mukuro's flame—no—it was light blue. It was-

"Judging by your expression, you know what this is, correct?" Tsuna nodded, his eyes still focused on the other's hand.

"Snow flame(1), it's pretty fascinating , isn't it?" A small upturn of the corner of his lips had Tsuna stepping back. Something was wrong and he could definitely feel it. He looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the cause.

"However…" A gust of wind rolled by, and Tsuna stared at the empty space before him. His eyes widened in realization. "Sky flames are much more interesting." _Thwack. _It was too late when he realized it. He felt his body careening downwards, his vision already blurring. _Help me…Giotto… _The last of his consciousness faded, an arm going around his waist before he hit the ground.

The man stared emotionlessly at the brunet in his arms. Belgro was right after all—the unknown man could be the key to his victory. Lifting the lithe man into his arms, he turned around and walked away—leaving nothing behind…except for one thing, though. The navy-haired man didn't know that a piece of wood fell from Tsuna's clothes when he fell. The small whistle Asari had made for him lay forgotten in the sand, unobtrusively glinting under the moonlight.

…

"It's about to start, doesn't it?" The old man guffawed in his seat, attracting the attention of the others. Aria shook her head in dismay.

"Yes, yes. It's finally beginning." She sighed and leaned back on her seat, her gaze intent on the blank monitors as if it was playing a movie.

"What will happen?" Aria asked. Talbot smiled wide, the creases on his face born from his old age, more prominent.

"It all depends on him now." Her eyes softened as she held her orange pacifier. Talbot stared in front of him, his gaze intent while his smile remained on his face.

_Now then, Primo, what will you do? _

…

It was way past midnight. He had been finalizing the plans for tomorrow's construction plans that he had lost track of time. However, when he glanced at the time, 01:25 greeted his eyes. The first thing that registered in his mind was the late time, and then Tsuna's missing presence.

From what he knew, the brunet had asked to leave about five hours ago. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't that too long just for changing of bandages? Worry was building up in surmountable amounts before his composure returned. No. Maybe, Tsuna just fell asleep in Knuckle's room. With that in mind, he quickly walked towards his Sun Guardian's room. Knocking carefully, he called out.

"Knuckle? You there?" After a few raps on the door, he heard the rustling from inside. His hand fell to the side as soon as the door opened and he was met with Knuckle's questioning gaze.

"Is there something extremely wrong, Giotto?" He smiled slightly.

"Where's Tsuna, Knuckle? Is he sleeping?" Knuckle looked confused before turning around to stare at his bed for a moment before turning back to Giotto, his expression confused.

"I'm here alone, Giotto. Isn't he extremely with you?"

Sky blue eyes widened, panic steadily creeping in his system. "Didn't he go here to have his bandages replaced?" His tone sounded urgent and Knuckle frowned in return.

"No…I haven't seen Tsuna since he left with you after dinner."

The words slowly registered in his mind before Giotto turned around and quickly went for Asari's room. Knocking frantically, he called out. "Asari, are you there?" The blond waited impatiently outside the door, with Knuckle behind him.

"Giotto? What's the matter?" Without answering, Giotto walked inside Asari's room, his eyes flitting towards from one corner to another.

"Giotto? What's going on?" With his Rain Guardian's worried tone, said man turned around, his face portraying anger and anxiety at the same time.

"Tsuna…he's gone…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If anyone wants to see how the captain of the pirates looked, like state so in the review with your email address of message me. Either way, it's ok. I was inspire to put him there when I saw one amazing drawing of him online. He looks just too great! Haha anyway, credits to the person who drew it. Simply stunning. :) Don't forget to R&R!

(1) - Some may not know it, but Snow Flames were possible to have existed even during Giotto's time and so I incorporated it here. We know Adelheid used some type of snow-like flame properties but it's been said that Gelaro of the Bertesco Family, an allied family of Vongola. Though it was later revealed that his flames were actually of the Sky but disguised as Snow. In my story, however, what the captain possessed is really Snow flames. Hope this clears up some things. you can ask me anything though. :)


	12. Damned Realizations

**A/N: ****READ. THANKS. ROSES. **Finally! I'm so sorry for the long delay! I had writer's block you see, and so I present this chapter to you. Hope you like this, and for the grammar mistakes, sorry in advance. My beta is missing in action, and I don't have time to post this, only now. Classes have started and it would be a while before I can update again. You'll find that after this update, there would be more. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Even from my point of view, the ending is sad..." He laughed softly, and let his gaze wander the grassy meadow that lay before them. His golden blond hair swayed along the wind, his clothes ruffled haphazardly, yet he remained rooted to his spot. He looked back, and grinned carelessly at his companion.<em>

"_Coming from you, that must be something, then." He tsked and sat down beside his friend. _

"_Tell me…don't you want to curse fate for subjecting you to this, Primo?" Said man turned his gaze up at the cloud littered sky, still beautiful and warm under the afternoon sun. _

"_It's ironic, isn't it? To want something you can never have. To long for something you could never attain, no matter how hard you try. Funny, isn't it, my friend?" Crimson eyes stared from his side and Giotto's friend sighed heavily. _

"_Funny, indeed, but don't you ever regret?" Giotto laid down on the grass, his arms spread wide, as if wanting to embrace the sky, that can never be of reach. Always so close yet so far. _

"_No...never..." Giotto paused, and smiled sadly. He reached his hand out, wanting to grab on to something above him, but nothing lay before them, just the vast sky from afar. _

"_If anything, I'm glad. That opportunity will never come in another lifetime, my dear friend." Ash black air danced around his face as the wind grew stronger, lifting newly bloomed blossoms from the field. He tucked his knees under his chin, hugging himself tight as he looked beyond, thinking and wondering. _

"_Even now…you're as confusing as hell, Primo." Giotto laughed aloud and sat up. It was almost time to work, and of course, meet that person. His eyes dimmed a bit just thinking about it. It was unfair for that person, if he continued being like this, but to force himself to forget, was as impossible as embracing the sky that covered the Earth. _

"_You are just getting senile. Hahaha..." Giotto's laughter floated across the meadows, and a smile lighted his dead panned features. He looked beside him, as his friend finally seemed like his usual self. Crimson eyes softened, and he turned his eyes back on the grassy meadows, that go beyond, seemingly unending. _

"_I am willing to grant you one thing, Primo." The blond's carefree features turned serious, and he stood from his perch on the ground. Giotto breathed in heavily, and turned back. He smiled one last time before proceeding towards the Vongola mansion—where his new life and future await. He stopped momentarily, before continuing on, moving forward, and living his life just as he promised—just as he decided to do. _

"_Come find me on my death bed and I will tell you, Talbot."_

Red irises revealed themselves slowly, a sardonic smile formed on his lips. Talbot laughed loud, and amused, causing the occupants of the room to all turn to him. Aria turned to him questioningly, and he only grinned.

"Ho ho ho, you feel it, lady?" Her eyes lit up in understanding, and she nodded in reply. Aria smiled small, neither of them acknowledging the others' attention on them. These things they know were not for them to find out until much later.

"Yes…the wheels have started turning, Talbot." The old man bellowed in laughter, his hands on his sceptre before him, his gaze on the screens before him. Aria only smiled as she stood gracefully off her seat. She inclined her head towards him, before turning away. There was something yet to be done. With sure steps, she walked towards him—the lightning Guardian. Every pair of eyes followed her movement, yet she paid them no heed.

Instead, she kneeled before the sleeping teen, her eyes gentle. Slowly, she laid a hand on his head—careful not to wake him—and another on her pacifier. Her hands glowed orange, her eyes closing in concentration. Gokudera stood just as quickly, his anger flaring. Exactly, what was that suspicious woman doing?

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, only to hear Talbot's laughter in the room, once again.

"Be still, child. The lady is trying to communicate with Decimo." Perifot-colored eyes widened, before narrowing into slits. _Communicating with Juudaime? _

"What the hell does that mean?" Talbot only grinned, as the creaking of a chair a few feet away from them was heard.

"It means that you just need to shut up, Gokudera." Said man turned to him. Everyone stayed still. Though they were itching to move about, they weren't stupid enough to make the hitman angry, especially when he was the one agitated the most with the current situation.

"But Reborn-san!" Gokudera stepped back when a glare was thrown at him, the hitman's gun cocked and pointed at him.

"To question Aria is defying me, and defying me is disobeying Dame-Tsuna—your boss. Is that you want, Gokudera Hayato?" Reborn stated emotionlessly, yet every word weighed on him like tons of bricks, waiting to crush him to death. He felt his spirits deflate. Walking towards the corner, he started to mumble to himself. The rest of the Guardians, and the Varia stared a bit impressed. A low blow, but it got the explosive Guardian down in a heartbeat.

Talbot just smiled through it all. How entertaining Decimo's family were, so much like _his. It has been so long, has it not, Primo? _His mind was set on one thing. It's been a long _long _while, since he was haunted by that memory. He closed his eyes, reclining back on his seat. It only meant one thing. The end was starting to make itself known.

Very soon now…in the meantime, however, he'll just enjoy the show. Entertainment this great was too hard to miss, and for someone as old as him, this comes so rarely. Besides, he would be the one, who will be closing this chapter sooner or later. Whether they want to or not.

_What will you do, Decimo?_

…

"Giotto…" He didn't need Asari to voice his concerns. Giotto already knew that the search turned out fruitless. No one, not even the members of the Vastil Famiglia were able to come up with any clues for the whereabouts of the missing brunet. His fists clenched slowly as light faded from his eyes.

He could feel it—his composure was slowly dissolving into nothing. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he had planned when he brought Tsuna along this mission of theirs. He hoped to be able to protect him, and now…he closed his eyes. It was too late regretting now. There was no use for such frivolous thoughts. Not when Tsuna was still out there, still missing and could be in imminent danger.

"Keep searching the town. Look for Tsuna at every place possible." His guardians nodded their assent before running off in hopes of finding their missing charge. Where could he be? Giotto turned around, wanting to look for him on his own. One way or another, he would be able to find that petite brunet, they have all come to care for.

He wasn't any different. If anything, he felt closer to him, more than anyone else had in his entire life. That subtle connection he never understood until now. Flickering, uncertain, and definitely unstable, it felt strange to say the least. It unsettled him greatly.

He could feel his heart racing uncomfortably against his chest, his heartbeat galloping so loudly against his ears. He was scared, more so than worried for if anything would happen to him…_Don't think about it. _He shook his head haphazardly. No, it won't be too late. If his suspicions – his instincts – were correct, then, Tsuna would be able to hold his own until he could find a way to save him.

It was laughable actually. To think of such positive thoughts when anything could have happened in the span of hours. He was only making himself feel better when in fact it was ridiculous, not to mention pathetic. Giotto sighed, his shoulders heavy. He looked up only to be momentarily surprised, he appeared to have travelled quite far.

He was overlooking the ocean from where he stood, and he took a moment to admire its beauty. He breathed in deeply. For some reason, nature had always been a sort of solace for him. A place where he could be just himself in moments where his doubts were consuming his chosen beliefs. The very being of his existence was being threatened at the direst times that he wondered if there would ever be a time he could be actually free.

Giotto sadly smiled, his dignified countenance that inspired many now seemed weak and fragile. He looked down and flexed his hands slowly before his flames flickered in his hands. Their purity always amazed him to the point that he would find himself mesmerized by their movement as if dancing before his very eyes. Orange flames, luminous and bright in his eyes, danced before him when a small sparkle from the side caught his attention. His eyes narrowed before closing his hands, extinguishing his Sky flames as he did.

The blond walked with agile steps, his eyes intent on only one thing. That glittering object so out of place amidst the many grains of sand surrounding him. It wasn't long before he was standing in front of its source and without hesitation did he pluck it off the ground, only to be stunned. It was a wooden whistle, carefully carved into a small trinket to be easily held. He only knew of one person who could make intricate accessories just like the one he was holding.

"Asari…this must be Tsuna's then…" His expression grew grim, and not a single doubt lingered in his mind that his little charge was kidnapped here. He stared at the whistle intently, his instincts going haywire at the sight of the soft glow emanating from the trinket. He closed his fist before pocketing the whistle, and running off to the village in search of his guardians.

If his hunch was correct, something bad was going to happen. His discovery of the small fact that the glow coming off the whistle was a tell-tale sign of an upcoming confrontation. To think that another man possesses that flame. A flame only existing among few and that same flame he also wields.

"Sky flames are rare and to have that person wielding them…" Giotto gritted his teeth. He could only think the worse. As was known in the mafia, sky flames were rare, much rarer than the most expensive gems. From what he knew, only three were known to possess them, and he was one of them. The other two were allied families of the Vongola.

They wouldn't dare trifle with an allied family. Therefore, this kidnapper was no ordinary man. To have taken Tsuna and have those flames, that unknown man obviously wanted to cause a riot, and go against his family. And for the life of him, he would never let it happen. _Not in a million years. _

Giotto wasn't stupid and he could hardly ever be fooled. He already knew that those pirates were involved in this incident, and it could very well be the mastermind of those attacks prior to their arrival. That same unknown strategist he applauded briefly for his intelligent network and path of thinking.

Now, he hated that person whoever he was for taking a member of his family, most especially the one he swore to protect at all costs. Before it's too late, he needed to get Tsuna back, and he had the most foreboding feeling that those barbaric natives would be leaving soon. If such an event happens, the possibility of finding Tsuna would be close to zero, and that probability wasn't part of his calculations.

He'll find Tsuna, no matter what, and once he did, he'll make sure this time that they never separate from each other. _You better be ready when I find you Tsuna. _Once he did, there was no turning back…neither for him nor for Tsuna. His eyes narrowed, his sky blue eyes darkening. No one dared to cross against him, especially when it came to the ones he promised—no, he shook his head at this—he swore to protect.

Tsuna wasn't an exception, that's why he had an inkling feeling that he needed to inform G as soon as possible. Because the fact remains, no matter where Tsuna was, he'll bring him back, even if it meant going as far as travelling to half the globe. Giotto really didn't understand what these burning emotions were.

For now, he'll just content himself with the fact that if any of his Guardians were in the same position as Tsuna, he'll do the same. It wasn't any different. It was what he hoped to think, and he will do so, until he could resolve these conflicting feelings and confusion he held for that small brunet. It would do for now. Well, he hoped so, and he could only wish that it would turn out for the better, for his sake and for his famiglia's sake as well.

…

"Tsuna-san…Tsuna-san…" That small and gentle voice…whose is it? Tsuna groaned audibly. He didn't want to wake up. It was too warm—too warm to be disturbed like this, he just wanted to rest.

"Tsuna-san!" Caramel-colored eyes snapped open, his body lurched forward, his heart pumping harshly against his ears. He really hated being woken so abruptly. Tsuna breathed in and out, in rapid succession, trying valiantly to calm his galloping heartbeat. With his right arm over his chest, he frantically searched everywhere. What was going on?

"Where…." His gaze landed on _her _form and his breath was caught in his throat. _What the? _It just couldn't be, it was…tears gathered in his eyes before flowing down his face.

"Long time no see, Tsuna-san…" She smiled so genuinely that he couldn't help but feel all the guiltier. His hands shook uncontrollably as he stood staggering, his eyes wide, disbelief still lingering in his mind. _How…?_

"Yuni…" He whispered breathlessly. She smiled once again, her eyes closing in contentment. She reached for his hand, beckoning him to come near her, and he did. Tentatively, he sat down beside her, his cheeks still stained with his tears. Yuni laughed softly, gently wiping his face before leaning back and gazing around her. Tsuna followed along, his once chaotic heart now beating steadily, strongly.

"I missed you, Yuni…" She turned to him, her eyes shining in joy. He couldn't help but smile in return. His guilt dissipating slowly because in her eyes, not a trace of anger or resentment was present.

"I did too, Tsuna-san…but…everything's fine now. You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. It was meant to happen. Besides…" Yuni paused and took hold of his hand. He looked at her curiously but remained silent. Right now, all trace of her previous carefree nature disappeared.

"….you have many more things to do, Tsuna-san. Do not let yourself be dragged by the past. He's waiting for you." Tsuna stared at her confused. _Waiting? Who? _Yuni smiled secretively as if knowing what he was thinking of.

"Soon, Tsuna-san…" Her eyes softened once again yet this time, sadness remained in those irises. "…it will be harder. There would come a time when you must decide, but…" She smiled once again, this time brighter, and Tsuna could only look at her silently, trying to analyse every word yet failed to do so. "…it will be alright, just like always, Tsuna-san…" Chocolate irises widened, his hands reaching out instinctively.

"Yuni!" Her figure was disappearing before his eyes, her ever present smile still lingering in her lips. He felt tears at the back of his eyes. _Just like before… _ His hands reached out to her, yet she only shook her head. Her lips were moving, she was saying something but what was it? The last of her faded and with it, was her last words, clear as day, resounding in this peaceful world he was in.

"_There is someone who wants to meet you, Tsuna-san…." _ Her smile was the last he saw along with her lips mouthing the words softly, carried by the wind and into his sensitive ears. Tsuna dropped to his knees. What was going on? Another figure was blurrily appearing before him and he could only stare wide-eyed as that form became clearer to him. With shaky legs, he stood and uttered breathlessly.

"Lambo…" Tears sprung up from the child's eyes, and Tsuna felt his constricting at the mere sight of the crystalline tears flowing down freely. Even after all these years, that weak and sensitive part of Lambo had not faded, more so now that they could reunite so unexpectedly like this.

In the midst of dreams and reality, the brunet knew he would make the most out of it. Tsuna smiled small, his heart warming when the cow child ran towards him at full sprint, crying loudly all the way.

"Tsuna-nii! Lambo is sorry for what he did! I didn't mean it an-" More cries and mumbled words spew from his mouth and Tsuna could only smile contentedly. Hugging Lambo tenderly against him embrace, he shushed him.

"Shh…it's ok…you weren't at fault. It was all an accident, Lambo so don't cry." As gently as he could, Tsuna rubbed circles against Lambo's back—soothing him as best as he could. Even from his position, he knew that his Lightning Guardian had been suffering. His Hyper Intuition wasn't even needed to know how the child felt.

How he cried, and how those small arms clutched him tightly were more than clear indications of what Lambo truly felt. He felt his own tears soaking his pale cheeks. He didn't want this—to have his family members feeling this way, most especially for the young ones, and Lambo wasn't an exception.

Tsuna didn't know how long Lambo cried, he also didn't how long he cried along with him, but when the sobs have stopped, and only small hiccups could be heard, he pulled back. The child's tears hadn't dried and snot could be seen dripping down his nose. The brunet laughed softly. His Lightning Guardian still was a child after all, no matter what Reborn or the others would say.

If only…if only he could leave the children and the girls out of the mafia, he definitely would. They deserved to lead happy and peaceful lives, not a chaotic and unstable lifestyle like the one they're living in now. With his bare hands, he wiped off as much tears as he could from the child's face before smiling softly.

"Have you calmed down now?" Lambo nodded in response. For once, strangely docile before him, it pained him to see the cow child like this, and never did he want to see Lambo like this again.

"Lambo…listen to me, and listen to me well, ok?" Lambo sniffed but nodded nonetheless. His eyes sparkling the way they used to before the sudden incident of Tsuna being transported into the past happened. It had been so long, so agonizingly long since he saw his brother figure. It hurt so much to know that the reason why Tsuna was missing was because of his mistake.

He didn't mean it, but it was no excuse, especially when he could do nothing to contribute to his big brother's rescue. Added with the other Guardian's blame and hate, he was at a loss in what to do. He all but wanted to disappear, but his worry and longing to see Tsuna again prevented him from running away. Now that he could see him, he didn't know how to feel.

The previous excitement he felt every day and the joy of playing together with I-pin dissolved slowly as the days passed that the fact of Tsuna missing made itself a concrete fact in his life. Lambo wanted so much to see and say sorry to his brother figure, and now that he could see him while smiling so warmly like he had always been doing, he felt content and warm. It was just how he felt when with his Mama all those years ago.

"You didn't do anything wrong, and whatever Reborn and the others are saying, it is _not _your fault." Lambo sniffed again and Tsuna could only smile. He ruffled the child's somewhat tamed hair. He could already see his Guardian's form becoming translucent, and he knew their time to talk to each other will be coming to an end soon.

"I'm not mad at you, so don't be sad, ok? Besides…" His eyes softened and one last time, he hugged the cow child in his arms, holding him tight before Lambo's form disappeared fully.

"Tsuna-niisan loves you…and I'll be here for you." Lambo sniffed again, and a new batch of tears made its way down his already drenched face. He held his brother tight before mumbling.

"Promise?" The brunet nodded into the child's fluffy mane, his eyes closed in contentment.

"Ah. I promise."

…

His eyes opened slowly, his state of consciousness a consequence of the end of his reunion with his Lightning Guardian. He looked around him cautiously as his eyes were greeted with the unfamiliar surroundings.

Wooden ceilings and silent creaking floorboards, walls painted light blue, and the canopy of the bed he was lying on curtained with black cloth. He felt the softness of the coverlet beneath his form, and everything was just unfamiliar to him. _Where am I?_

"You're awake, I see…'' That same voice…the last one he had heard before that sharp pain at the back of his neck, knocked him out. Tsuna's form tensed, now, he remembered. He was…kidnapped. Well, that much was obvious, actually. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. It was that mysterious blue-haired man.

The same man that reminded him so much of his best friend, Enma. The solemnity, vulnerability, and calmness so alike to his friend, yet at the same time…so different, contrasting in ways and so similar in many others. At the same time, Enma wasn't as closed off as this man before him. Tsuna could feel the calculating stare and wariness that radiated off him like fumes wafting into his senses.

With heaviness clinging to every pore of his body, the brunet tried to get up when the clanging of metals stopped him from sitting upright. Only now did he feel the added weight around his wrists. Tsuna's suspicions were confirmed when he felt the coldness seeping into his frail wrists. The irony of this situation made him feel nostalgic somehow.

Reborn used to do this to him—a form of training he says. _Right, and I'm an idiot to actually believe that. _Tsuna thought sarcastically. The man stepped towards him and the brunet bristled in alarm, his glare growing colder by the second. He swore that one wrong move from this man and he will be unconscious on the floor in a heartbeat.

Well maybe…Tsuna couldn't even feel the smallest amount of flames within him. He tried moving his wrists, only to feel the same chains binding them. The chains must have the capability to nullify his flames. _Damn it. _Reborn would just _love _to know this happened and have him tortured for being careless.

"By now, you should know…" The unknown man spoke slowly, dragging out every word as if to taunt him. "…getting free from those chains wouldn't be possible." Cholocolate brown eyes followed along the blue-haired man's every move before rolling in dismay.

"I figured." Tsuna mumbled sarcastically. He shouldn't even be feeling irritated, instead, he should be thinking of ways how to escape. To his defence, he didn't wake up in the best of moods as waking up in this kind of predicament could hardly make you feel as bright as the sun.

"What do you want?" His stare clashed with his captor's, steady and brave. He wasn't afraid of him, not when none of Giotto's family was involved, and only he was caught in the crossfire. None of them spoke, silence serving as their only means of communication. The blue-haired man turned away from him, so it seems their staring off was fruitless, not that it proved anything.

Tsuna could only try to breathe in deeply, hoping to level in his breathing and take in air normally. His captor definitely wouldn't be easy. As his icy blue eyes pierced his brown irises, he felt himself being sliced inch per inch, as every passing second, his stare intensified. What did this man want from him? Footsteps neared him once again and Tsuna stiffened.

Right now, he was powerless that this unknown enemy of his could kill him with just a measly knife. What more for flames? Especially one that was known to be only a myth among the mafia. Seriously, what was up with these metal chains holding them down? Tsuna could feel it. Not only were the metal bindings nullifying his flames, they were draining his energy too. If his abnormal exhaustion and heavy eyelids were any indication, then, there's no doubt that he was right.

"Little sky…" A vein twitched in irritation. Tsuna scoffed silently to himself. The man smiled small, and Tsuna realized then and there that his captor was doing it on purpose. _Bastard. _

"Just state what you want." Tsuna growled out, his patience was already thinning. Waking up on the wrong side of the bed always made him cranky, and his guardians tend to avoid him as much as they could when he was. Through the years, working with paperwork day in, day out had made him realize how sacred sleep was.

Anybody who did disturb him was always on the receiving end of his destructive anger. Not that this man knew that though, and so he just contented himself with glaring at his captor to seven hells deep. The man stared at the chained sky flame user on his bed before laughing softly to himself.

"Worry not, I do not intend to harm you…that is until… you give me a reason to." A shiver racked his frame. Tsuna met his icy blue eyes, analysing him cautiously from where he lay. What he just said wasn't a threat. Threats were just superfluous words compacted into a sentence to induce fear in a person and serve their purpose.

Warnings however were just that. This unknown man was warning him and warnings are said to inform someone of their impending doom. Tsuna gritted his teeth, like hell he would follow his rules.

"The Vongola will make you pay for this." Tsuna uttered resignedly. Truth be told, he didn't want to get Primo's family involved with his abduction. He just hoped that he could escape quickly enough before the First Vongola Famiglia does something reckless. Come to think of it, will they actually do something? He was just some stray they decided to take in. They couldn't possibly…his mood soured even more.

"Vongola?" The man shook his head. "On the contrary, I could care less about what they would do." _What? _ The brunet on his bed stared at him confused, and for some reason, he felt obliged to answer his unspoken question.

"Little sky…" Tsuna glared yet his captor didn't seem the least bit fazed. He really does deserve his flames. Snow flames…cold and unyielding—just like he was.

"I took you, not because of the Vongola. You are here for I am in need of your flames." Tsuna flinched back, as if scalded by boiling water, when he felt fingers tilting his chin up. Cold, blue eyes clashed with his, and he felt his body paralyzed by the sheer force of the bloodlust behind those hooded eyes.

"Until I have no use for you…until I have gained victory…you are to stay here." His captive stared at him with wide eyes, causing him to pull back, and turn away. It was time to sail. He and his men have already overstayed their welcome. Five hours of preparation were more than enough time to secure their resources.

He also had the faintest hunch that those Vongola Mafiosi had already found out of their location. He looked back momentarily before removing his gaze from the brunet still on his bed. He can't let them take him away. His key to victory was in his captive's hands, after all.

"I advise you not to do anything stupid, little sky." He looked over his shoulder, uttering his ultimatum.

"If you do…" His eyes narrowed. "…I cannot guarantee your safety." The door slammed shut, leaving him heaving on the bed. The silent pressure had him choking on his breath for those miniscule moments he was staring at him. It felt like an eternity before he was released from those dreadful eyes.

Out of everyone he had met, it was the first time…first time he had felt such killing intent that it took his breath away _literally. _His cloud, mist, and orchid's killing intent were flimsy compared to _his. _Why is that? Tsuna's eyes closed slowly, the drooping of his eyelids now too powerful to resist. For now, he would have to rest. It wasn't as if he could do anything else.

In the deepest recesses of his mind, he wondered why his chest felt heavy. The sudden tightening of his chest, alarming his senses, but too weak to fight off his exhaustion. For now, he'll rest, hoping that when he wakes again, he escape plan he had been trying to formulate would be concrete soon. He needed to escape as soon as possible for his sake, and Primo's as well.

…

G glared at nothing in particular, his shackles rising, and his anger surmounting to immeasurable degrees. The nerve of those intruders, to just barge in their mansion, and roam the place as if they owned it, they were really the bane of his existence as of the moment. Not much as Daemon though, that could be attributed to one thing. It was frustrating to say the least, especially when one of them, has taken to sleeping soundly in his study. _Fucked up barbarians. _

The redhead glared at the sleeping blond on his couch. For how long was that man going to be snoring away like his life depended on it? It was increasingly grating on his nerves, especially when faced with multiple stacks of paperwork, he had to, unfortunately, finish. Giotto was in for loads of lecturing and work when he comes back.

Well, to his defence, at least that sly and fox-faced bastard wasn't around. He didn't like him, _absolutely. _He just reeked of a stench he hated so much. Being in the mafia, he was already accustomed to many _many _things. Death was one of them, and that white-haired man, he could definitely feel it. He smelled so much of death, and thus, he was certain of one thing.

With his hands, he had killed many people single-handedly. How he knew, he didn't know, but clear signs were easy to pick up. As someone considered a prodigy, he took it to heart. The simplest of things he knew and understood faster than most people. It was so easy for someone like him to see the bloodlust hovering behind those pale irises.

The air and aura of death surrounded that deceitful bastard, and he was sure as hell, he was dangerous. _More than dangerous._ Byakuran, that's what they called him, was a very dangerous man, he surmised. He was powerful, yes; however, he was not someone to be messed with. Just the mere thought of him had him blanching in disgust. He hadn't felt like this before, even with Daemon.

At least that man was just as annoying as hell, Byakuran on the other hand…It felt as if every time he talked to him, cold air would brush your skin, slowly progressing, until you are unable to move, as if frozen and have absolutely no means of escaping.

It was as if a blade was constantly pressed against his throat, whenever his eyes landed on him. It wasn't a feeling he would want haunting him. G sighed and leaned back on his chair, his shoulders sagging, letting all of his weight to rest on his seat. Why did it feel like he had aged twenty years?

Seriously, once Giotto retires from being the boss, he'd go and travel the world or just rest to his heart's content. The redhead sighed, letting his head rest gently on his chair. _Yeah, that would be a good idea. _He closed his eyes resignedly, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Giotto had been away for more than a week now, almost ending two weeks, meaning these intruders had been here for four days.

G leaned back, and contemplated. Two weeks would come around and it won't be long before the others arrive from their mission. By then, he hoped that whatever confrontation would take place wouldn't do the mansion in. G was no idiot, and he could see the clear signs of Giotto's protectiveness for Tsuna, that it was bordering on possessiveness.

If that were to happen, he could only wish the brunet good luck. His childhood friend was known to be very selfish at times, and having someone be the apple of his eye, would mean that Tsuna will never be allowed to be out of his sight. It wasn't him to pity others, but the petite brunet deserved all the pity he could get.

G sighed loudly before his form straightened quickly. Something was approaching, and the cocking of a gun on his left signalled him, that the intruder sleeping just moments ago, was wide awake, and ready for whatever it was approaching them. The red haired guardian stood from his seat, and walked towards the open window.

His eyes narrowed as soon as he recognized the small animal flying towards them. It was the sparrow Asari was fond of taking care of. Its name was lost to him. He never cared for animals anyway. It neared him, flapping its small wings, easily carrying the white parchment enclosed within its talons. G didn't like the implication of this small sparrow appearing before him. They usually used messengers. The bird landed on his windowsill before he carefully untied the letter tied at its feet. Without further delay, he ripped the envelope open, his eyes browsing through the contents quickly.

With every word, and sentence he read, his heart beat accelerated with apprehension. It seems his guess was right, after all. His hands shook for a minute before they dropped to his sides. Colonello watched the fiery haired man from his place on the couch. It seems that he would be hearing bad news soon.

"So? What is it, kora?" G turned to him, his teeth clenched and his glare prominent once again. An eyebrow rose in question, and the blond could only wonder what had the Storm Guardian so angry again.

"Giotto…" G tsked before ruffling his hair hard, his frustration growing at every passing moment. He hated this. He really _really _hated this. He didn't want to give out more information than what Daemon had already given. For some reason though, he knew a disaster would strike upon them if within two weeks, Tsuna still has not arrived at the mansion.

"…has informed me that a glitch in the mission would delay their arrival." Colonello stared at him, silently waiting for him to elaborate further. G sighed and covered a part of his face.

"Their day of arrival is still unknown."

"And the reason for it?" G sighed, crumpling the parchment in his hand, as he leaned against the windowsill for support.

"They still need to search for someone who went missing." The blond stood from his seat, he was slowly getting agitated with the brief responses.

"And who went missing, kora?" The red haired man's expression grew grim, murmuring the one name that had his body stiffening, and his eyes widening in alarm.

"Tsuna."

…

His lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he woke up slowly. Lambo looked around him, a bit dazed before looking in front of him and greeted with the lady from before, smiling at him. He stared at her confusedly, and she only ruffled his hair.

"Did you have a good dream, Lambo?" She asked softly. His wide green eyes stared at her in shock before unprecedented tears spilled from his eyes. He wailed loudly in her arms.

"Uwaaaah! Lambo saw Tsuna-nii! He said everything's going to be okay!" He cried in between sobs, soliciting the pity and regret from some of the occupants of the room. They watched, unable to move as the Lightning Guardian poured his heart out in Aria's embrace, truly pained for what happened to their boss.

Gokudera turned away, his guilt eating at him for his aggressive attitude against him. It's true that Lambo was partly the reason for his Juudaime's disappearance, but for every single one of them to add salt to his wounds when in fact all of them were at fault….it was unfair.

Ryohei closed his eyes and clenched his fists before standing and walking towards the huddled pair by the corner. They didn't mean for this to happen, and the boxer knew that the others were also feeling guilty for what they did. He doubted Hibari and Mukuro felt that way though, nevertheless, they knew that Lambo shouldn't be blamed entirely for this.

"Na… Lambo… stop crying, it's not your fault, ok?" Lambo leaned back, his hold on Aria loosening as he stared at Ryohei nearing him. The Sky Arcobaleno moved out of the way, letting the Sun Guardian hold Lambo instead. She stared at them as the child finally ceased his cries, and lay tiredly against Ryohei's embrace. Aria turned to the others, her gaze firm.

"Right now, all of you should be resting and replenishing your strength. Please refrain from blaming each other and wasting more energy than necessary." She reprimanded them like a mother would to her children. Some looked affronted, and other just could care less, but she knew they would be listening to her. She needed to make them understand that they needed each other to complete this mission of theirs.

They couldn't possibly break now, not when the most crucial part of this thorn-filled journey would commence soon. Aria could feel it. Though a small ray of hope seemed to shine due to her and Talbot's interference, their bond with each other was slowly disintegrating. She closed her eyes and sighed before letting her cerulean orbs settle on them once again.

"The time will come when you will see your Sky again. For now, I ask all of you to be patient because soon…" She paused, her eyes now intent on the pink device a few ways from her. "….Tsuna would need your strength, trust, and _all _of you to return here. Do I make myself clear?"

A set of nods greeted her, and she could only smile in satisfaction. At least now, this is the only thing she could do. Nothing more can be done. It is all in Tsuna's hands for now. When the time has come, and the situation was right, she would intervene once again. Her along with her beloved daughter. Her eyes slid over to his hunched form. Talbot would do the same as well.

…

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Pietro tried not to flinch back at the Primo's cold tone, that, and his piercing glare as well. Now, he knew why he was so wary of the Vongola in the first place. The intimidating aura this man was emanating was one of the many reasons why. Honestly, he never has been afraid for his life until now, that is.

"We have been informed that a ship had set sail about an hour ago." Giotto stepped forward and Pietro tried not to step back. Where was that calm persona he presented them a few hours ago? It all but vanished within an instant they found out that Tsuna was missing. He was concerned, yes, but not livid like the boss of the Vongola was.

"A number of ships were docked along the port. We were unaware that among them was the pirates' ship we had been searching for. Belgro was among them. Forgive us, Primo, we were unaware of his treachery." The blond remained still, unable to process everything piece of information being presented to them. Just as the representative of the Vastil Famiglia had stated, the woodsman from their meeting was a pirate too. They found out through the piece of crumpled paper strewn in Belgro's room when he was being searched for, hours before.

"Is there anyone who knows where that ship will be headed to?" Pietro looked away, unable to look the man in the eye, already ashamed at his lack of knowledge about his subordinates. Truthfully, this unfortunate event had been his fault. If only he had been more careful, and took wiser precautionary measures. He was a fool for not inspecting the ships docked along the port. He had been utterly stupid.

"We are not versed with the ways of the ships around here, Primo." Giotto nodded. He should have expected just as much. Each ship had its own destination, and each was not thoroughly checked. Their leniency became their downfall. He turned around and gazed at the many ships docked. Outside, his composure was still intact. He had to maintain the reputation of the Vongola, after all. Inside, however, was a completely different matter. He felt as if his insides were churning and clashing against each other. How will they be able to find Tsuna now?

"U-Uh…dear sirs…" An elderly woman spoke from their side, and both he and Pietro turned to her quickly. She stood there unsurely and Giotto walked to her carefully, before asking in kind.

"Is there anything wrong, Madame?" She looked up at him, her eyes darting from one place to another. She was nervous and utterly worried about something he didn't know of.

"Men… many moved among the shadows. They were all whispering among each other…" She took in a deep breath, her stout form quivering slightly. "…a lot of boxes were boarded…in a hurry, they were!" She suddenly exclaimed. Giotto placed a hand on her shoulder, silently assuring her. It seemed to have the desired effect when her wild eyes softened a bit.

"A young man passed me by holding an unconscious man. His eyes were cold as looked at me before boarding the ship." His eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, his hands were already on her shoulders, staring her in the eyes.

"Did the unconscious man have long, brown hair?" The woman nodded and a sense of relief washed over him. _Please…she must know._

"Madame, do you know where their ship is headed to?" Giotto waited with bathed breath, as the woman's eyes glazed for a second, trying to remember.

"Ah yes yes, young sir! The woodsman had said they would be sailing for the land of nobles." _Land of nobles? There were nobles everywhere!_ His anxiety and lack of rest were already taking a toll on his tired body and weary mind. He tried not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Anything else?" He asked impatiently. The old lady's eyes sparkled for a moment, as if remembering another detail. He just hoped it was the one he was hoping for.

"The palace, good sir! England where the queen reigns!" Giotto stepped back, his once dead eyes brightening by the second. He now had his lead. He bowed slightly at her, showing his gratitude.

"Thank you, Madame." He turned around, his cape billowing around him as his gaze landed on him.

"Pietro…" Said man nodded. He didn't need any more instructions. It was now his time to be of help to the Vongola, and he would help with anything that he could.

"We would set sail within the day." Pietro ran towards the opposite direction, making the necessary preparations, leaving him standing alone along the dock.

"Are you sure about this, Giotto?" Asari spoke from behind him, having just arrived from the town. Knuckle followed behind him, his face expressionless, lacking the usual enthusiasm he always seems to have.

"I promised, Asari…" Giotto spoke quietly amidst the roaring waves and the seagulls flying across the skies. He turned around and smiled, his eyes distant, and both his guardians knew what their boss was thinking.

"Will you stop me?" Asari sighed before smiling to himself, defeated. Knuckle kept quiet at his side.

"No…Tsuna's also a part of our family, besides, we follow you and no one else." Hearing his friend's words, he felt his burdened shoulders lightened somehow. He needed this. To have some sort of assurance that what he was doing wasn't wrong.

"We extremely await your orders, Giotto." Giotto smiled, his eyes closing for a second, thankful that he was blessed as he was now. He breathed in deeply before facing them, his solemn mask in place.

"Asari, send G the details of our departure. Knuckle, run another inspection of the town. We leave for England within the day so be prepared." They nodded firm and ready before going their separate ways.

Giotto stood, staring after their disappearing figures. He turned around, his eyes set on the ocean and what could possibly lie beyond its vast surface. The sun was setting, begetting a new day, and for them, a new journey. He closed his eyes, and deep in his heart he promised. _Just wait for us, Tsuna. We will save you. I promise. _

…

Tsuna stared at his offered food with suspicion. His captor sat on a chair beside the bed, staring at him intently.

"There's no poison in there, if that's what you are worried about, little sky." Every word that rolled off his tongue sounds like a taunt to his ears. He glared at him minutely, before focusing his gaze again on his humble but healthy meal, consisting of a bowl of salad, an apple, soup, and a roll of French bread.

"It's not the food, all-knowing one." His lips twitched up at the malice in the brunet's voice.

"Then pray tell, little sky. What's the matter now?" Tsuna glared at him. He was definitely playing with him. He raised his hands, bound together, the metal chains clanking loudly.

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands bound like this?" His captor shrugged, completely uncaring about his current condition.

"By plunging your face in?" The blue-haired man offered off-handedly, causing his silent grudge, he had been building, ever since he met the man to grow once again. Tsuna's glare turned harsher. causing the unknown man to sigh, and shake his in defeat.

"Alright, then. If you promise not to do anything but eat, I will release you, understand?" The brunet stared at him expressionlessly before nodding slowly.

"One wrong move and I'll chain your whole body down." Tsuna felt himself cringe at just the mere thought of these horrible chains trying him down. If these chains already exhausted him to the point of unconsciousness by just enclosing his wrists, what more is his whole body was bound? Tsuna sighed; it's not as if he had any other choice.

"Alright, I promise. Now, will you just release me so I can eat in peace?" He stared at his captive before leaning towards him. Lighting his flames, the chains melted slowly before disappearing quickly. He looked up, meeting the brunet's gaze.

"Now, eat. I need you healthy and strong." Tsuna can't help but think he was some animal being ordered by his owner to feed himself. It was off putting. If he had his strength now, he would be wiping the floor with this guy. With shaking hands, he took hold of the spoon, and began the long and torturous journey of feeding himself, with little to almost no energy. The spoon kept slipping off his hand, due to the mere fact, that he couldn't hold it properly with the level of strength he had.

Tsuna almost felt like he was a new-born babe, eating on his own for the first time. Through it all, the unknown man was silent, watching him eat quietly. It was unnerving, and the uncomfortable silence wasn't helping any. The brunet bit his lower lip in hesitation, before putting his spoon down, already too tired to continue stuffing himself.

"Tell me…what do you need me for exactly?" It wouldn't hurt to ask, and his curiosity had been gnawing at him. What did this man want from him exactly?

"Hmm,,,it's simple, little sky." He answered after a moment's lapse of silence. Tsuna chanced a gaze towards his direction, only to see him staring outside the window.

"I need your flames to help me destroy my family." He stated those words simply as if he was only informing him of the weather. His eyes widened. _What? _ He stared at the man in surprise, and watched as his captor stood, before removing the tray from his lap. He stared down at him from the bed.

"I'll come back in a few hours. I expect you to stay put and rest." He turned to leave, saying nothing more about their previous topic. Tsuna could feel that he didn't want him to know more than he already does, and he wouldn't push his luck. He was, after all, at this man's mercy. The brunet watched as the man opened the door, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out.

"I'm Tsuna, and you are?" Icy blue eyes met his before the owner of said eyes uttered one simple name.

"Feia."

…

G stared at the door of his study warily. It had been over an hour since the news of Tsuna's disappearance reached them, and within that time frame, Tsuna's 'supposed' family had been silent. All three of them discussing in _his _study. He was unceremoniously kicked out of his _own _office when the other two came. It angered him but he had no other choice.

Besides, he still hated that white-haired bastard still smiling so cheekily at him, as if he owned the world. Amidst his contemplation, the door to his study opened, and out came the trio all wearing their cloaks, and bearing their bags. G stared at them, wondering if they're about to do what he thinks they would do.

"Where are you going?" One of the cloaked men turned to him, only half of his face shown, a wide grin on his face as he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to find Tsuna, kora!" G stared at them as if they had grown another head.

"How do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Kufufu. It isn't any of your business to know, since your boss was stupid enough to let Tsunayoshi be taken away." G glared in response, his form going on the defensive naturally, in retaliation to the insult against his friend.

"What did y-"

"It's just like Mukuro-kun said, G-san. You were all stupid to let this happen. It's up to us now to secure the damages you have caused through your stupidity."

"Why y-"

"We'll hear you shout another day, kora! Oi we're heading out!" His bird landed on his right shoulder and G could only stare after them, his aura flaring dangerously. Were they stupid? They had absolutely no means in finding Tsuna and they only knew were the pirates were heading to.

"How could you be sure that you could find Tsuna? You have no clue where to find him!" Colonello looked back, fire burning in his eyes. Not that the Storm Guardian could see it.

"So? There are many other ways to find, Tsuna, kora! We'll definitely find him!" The man answered with utter conviction that G felt stumped before he sighed heavily. He closed his eyes, and though it was unlike himself, he bowed slightly.

"Then…please bring him back." Pleading like this wound his pride, but he had no other choice. Though he hated to admit it, with these three bastards helping to find the young brunet, there could still be hope yet.

"Kufufu, We will find him, there is no doubt about that." They turned around, walking away from him, before disappearing completely. G stood upright, as he stood along the hallway.

He had no qualms that Giotto could find Tsuna, but with the many raids and the plans of the Estancia Famiglia, every place is dangerous. He could only hope now that nothing happens while his boss was away. He could only hold things off his own for so long, after all.

"Now then, what to do next?"

* * *

><p>Please read and review! It breaks my heart when people don't haha :) Also, if you want to see how the captain looks like, will send you emails soon if you do.<p> 


End file.
